Once Upon a Vampire Pt1 & Pt 2
by JB Rose
Summary: A silent war came that changed everything. Humans are chosen at birth to be a vampires mate. What happens when Bella is given to the God of War on her 16th Birthday? Will she survive the darkness and her mate? Sorry this is taking so long to get back up
1. Chapter 1

Dreams. How I wish I knew what it was like to dream. Alice told me that 'once upon a time' the world was filled with dreams, and even if someone couldn't remember dreaming, they had. It could have been about a better job, a new hair cut, or even a new life. A life where pain and suffering would go away. A place where they didn't have to live in fear of war, famine, and death. That is all gone now, noone dreams anymore, not since the war took place.

Oh yes, the war. Everyone knew that it was coming for years, a war that would change the world as everyone knew it. It did come, but not in the way they believed it would. There was no gunfire; there was no arm to arm combat, no bomb, only silence. You read the journals of those that were there and they all say the same thing, there was only silence. Some call it the Silent War; others call it the new age, an age where what was once thought to be myths, suddenly became real. My mate was there that day at the front, watching it all happen, fighting those that went against the re-birth. The world soon learned to fear him, the God of War they called him, and to this very day the name still rings true.

They said well over 4% of the world's population was reborn that day. The day that the rules changed; vampires, werewolves, and shape-shifters now controlled the world and humans were left alone. That is, unless they were chosen, then they would be mated off at birth, taken away from their home, and brought up by their mate and their family.

This is where I come in. My name is Bella Marie Cullen, and today I am turning 16. I don't know who my real parents are, because before I had taken my first breath I was taken from them. Carlisle Cullen, my father and master since the second he took me away, brought me up and taught me how to dream and live, never once mentioning who my mate was for all that I could actually remember, only that he would come for me the day I turned 16 not a day sooner or later.

Today is the day, the day I meet the vampire who at birth declared me his mate for all of eternity.

The one vampire that everyone fears, the one they call the God of War, Major Jasper Whitlock.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awakened at dawn by Alice and Rose, whose eyes were filled with tears that could never fall. They wished me a quiet 'happy birthday', before I was handed a cup of my favourite coffee, Cappuccino, with a hint of Irish Cream and two sugars, and banished to the bathroom while Alice called to me,

"Bella, please use the stuff that I have placed in the shower for you. I know it's not your usual stuff, but it's what your mate wants you to use."

I froze for a moment and ran her sentence back over in my head. Did she just say 'my mate'? It all came back to me that second, the conversation I had with Carlisle and Esme on my twelfth birthday, when I asked why I wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend like normal children my age. I had forgotten all the conversation after the accident; it was one of many memories from over the years I had lost when I fell down the stairs.

I remember them sitting me down and explaining the rules to me, and the fact that I was chosen to be someone's mate while my birth mother was still pregnant with me. They explained while most mates were chosen after birth, my mate had hunted down my mother and father explaining to them that he was my mate, and that the Cullen's would be looking after me until I was of age. They then went on to tell me that he said, once I experienced my first monthly flow, I was to be taken out of school and homeschooled so that no males could touch me from that time on, except for my 'family'.

A week later they came and I was withdrawn from school, much to my dismay. For the past four years, I have been trapped on the property around the Cullen's home, never seeing or talking to anyone but them. Every year, on the anniversary of the day of my first period, I would receive a dozen blood red roses with the same five words written; _I am coming my mate_. After the accident I remember finding the message creepy, and it wasn't until Rose explained to me it was meant as an endearment that I started to look forward to them.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I stepped into the shower. While waiting for the water to get to the right temperature, I noticed the new shower products that Alice told me about. Picking up the shampoo, I open the lid and breathed in. The smell reminded me of Christmas hot chocolate that Esme and Rose make me over Christmas, rich and velvety with just a hint of peppermint. I quickly washed my hair with the shampoo and read the instructions on the back of the conditioner, which said I had to leave it in for six minutes. Pointing the shower head down so the water didn't hit my hair, I picked up the new body wash and inhaled the scent. Like the shampoo and conditioner, this had a minty smell. Also, I noticed that it made my skin warm and tingly, before I washed it off along with the conditioner. I didn't need to shave anything, as Rose had brought in an expert to do it all yesterday. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back into my room, noticing I had been in there for an hour. Good thing we had a solar hot water system.

A second later Alice, Rose, and Esme came into my room looking very upset. Esme, who for the last 16 years had been my mum, sister and best friend rolled into one, ushered me to my dressing table where she finished towel drying my hair and started brushing it.

"My dear Bella, I can't believe that this will be the last time I do this for you. Tomorrow, hopefully your mate or one of his servants will be the one doing this for you. Now my dear daughter, I am going to tell you exactly what I told Rose and Alice when they became mated with Edward and Emmett. You may be human now, but once the time is right your mate will change you. Just don't pressure him into it love. He will love you, worship you, and protect you. However, he will expect you to obey his rules, in some cases they will be different from the ones you learned here, some will be the same but you must follow them. Remember, he also has the right to punish you if you don't obey them. Bella, I understand that you are afraid, because unlike most who are chosen, you have never met the man who claimed you for his mate. But there is nothing to worry about for that I can assure you. I wish I could tell you more, but it is his wish that I don't".

Esme was right, I was afraid, and why shouldn't I be? At some point in the next 18 hours, a man I had never met before was coming to claim me as his mate, and take me away from the only family I knew. From the information I had collected over the years, my mate was someone high up in the rule of command. I knew that Carlisle had to write lengthy letters to him to inform him of my life. Sometimes I wonder what was actually in those letters he wrote, and whether or not my mate ever got them. That every year without fail he would send me roses, and once in a while Esme would give me packages filled with books from him. How my mysterious mate knew I loved to read, I had yet to find out, but I loved them just the same.

While I was in my dream state, Alice had dressed me in a lacy red bra that was so low cut I'm surprised that it covered anything, and a pair of red mesh boy shorts that matched the bra. I raised my eyebrow at her, in question; because I happen to know for a fact they didn't belong to me. "Your mate sent them along with an outfit he wants you to wear for today. Don't worry; it's not that bad, considering what you were going to be wearing if I had my choice." Esme and Rose looked at her in horror at what she had said. Even I knew that no matter what, females were never to go up against what their mate or any male told them to do. Alice suddenly stopped what she was saying, bowed her head, muttered an apology, and ran out of the room without so much as a good bye. Rose informed me that Carlisle had heard her comment and was going to punish her for it. Esme gave me a weak smile and gave me a quick hug around the shoulders before stepping back.

Rose then handed me a pair of leggings, a black skirt that finished just above my knees and billowed out a bit, and a red corset top that explained why the bra was so low cut. I was grateful that the top, even though revealing at the front, covered the scars on my back. Countless times Rose, Esme and even Emmett said they weren't noticeable. I knew that they were there and I hated showing my back because of them. Quickly throwing everything on, Rose then did my make up while Esme continued doing my hair. By the time they had finished, I had what Rose told me was sex hair, my eyes where dusted in a light red eye shadow, while my lips matched the red of the top. All in all I looked like the classic vampire. Both of the girls stood back and smiled before Rose came and put her arms around my waist before talking.

"Your mate sent everything with instructions that had to be followed. I do have to say you are one very lucky girl to have someone who understands clothes." We all started to laugh as Emmett yelled up that there was nothing wrong with what he gave her to wear as she had never complained about it before. Esme shook her head before taking both our hands and lead us out of the room.

"Now we better get you down stairs Bella so you can eat. We can't have you missing breakfast the day your mate arrives. Then after breakfast we'll do presents and such before we have to fix up your make up. Alice will not be joining us though. Carlisle has punished her for disrespecting your mate and his right to dress you how he sees fit. He told her she can't leave her room until he says she can."

I let a small smile grace my lips and followed them down stairs, knowing there was no use in arguing. Carlisle was the head of the house, and his rules were to be followed. The biggest rule is that the males of the house were to be treated with respect, so if Rose had said something bad about Edward, or even her own mate Emmet, the consequences would have been the same. However, Emmett most of the time informed Carlisle, he liked that his mate was feisty and saw no point in punishing her for disrespecting him when he encouraged it. Carlisle had yet to win that argument.

For the rest of the day my family and I enjoyed our last day together, even though I found it hard to be around Carlisle for any length of time. I watched as Emmett and Edward tried playing a game of chess before Emmett gave up by throwing his knight at Edward, claiming that Edward was cheating by using his power, which of course he denied, which led to the two of them rolling around on the floor for an hour before Carlisle put a stop to it. We then spent the rest of the day having a movie marathon, which Alice was allowed to be included in, once she had yet again apologized for being rude about my mysterious mate. By ten o'clock that night, I started to get nervous because my mate still hadn't turned up. I couldn't help but wonder if he was ever going to turn up, I would get up every ten minutes and start to pace before sitting down again. After a while, I gave up trying to sit still and I stood up saying, "I'm going upstairs for a bit to calm down. Please let me know when he gets here." I quickly ran up to my room and closed the door before turning on the light. I felt I was being watched, but since I couldn't see anyone I shrugged and went to read for a bit. After ten minutes of reading the same line over and over I gave up. I was reapplying my lipstick for the hundredth time that day, when I felt a cold shiver down my back before a pair of hands wrapped their way around my hips.

"Hello my beautiful Bella. My name is Jasper and I am your mate."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hello my beautiful Bella. My name is Jasper, and I am your mate."_

If this had happened in one of the many horror movies I had been forced to sit through by Emmett, I would be screaming at the top of my lungs, and trying to get away from him by now. But this wasn't a movie, and for some unknown reason, I didn't want to get away from him. I felt safe for the first time since the accident. I bowed my head in a sign of submission, showing him that I had accepted him for what he was. Carlisle had drilled it into my head for as long as I could remember that as a human and a female, I had little to no power. Being around Emmett and Rose when he wasn't home, I saw that this wasn't always the case. Rose once told me that Carlisle was seen as being old fashioned by many, but that didn't mean we could go against his rules while he was home. I took a deep breath as I felt my mate move my hair away from my neck, and his ice cold lips brush my main artery in a soft kiss, causing me to shiver and let out a small moan.

"My dear Bella, Carlisle has brought you up well. He followed my instructions perfectly. I just hope your will hasn't been broken too much." He let out a low laugh as he ran his hands down my body, before pulling me closer. I couldn't help but feel every inch of his body against mine. I tilted my head back as he started to suck the area he had just kissed, marking me as his. I don't know how long we stood there, but after a while he stopped. I couldn't help but notice the bruise now gracing my neck, causing him to smirk.

"Now my dear, I believe it's time your family knew I was officially here. Come."

He held out his hand for me to take. I hesitated for a second, though for the life of me I couldn't work out why. I must have taken too long for his liking, because he growled at me, before he reached over and took my shaking hand in his.

"I'll let that go for now my Bella, because we have just met each other. But next time you hesitate for that long to touch me, you will be punished and I can promise you that it will hurt. I am your mate and you will respect me, now let's go before someone comes up and finds us here without a chaperon."

As I let him pull me down the stairs, I couldn't help but look at him from the corner of my eyes. I guest he was about 6'3", with messy blonde hair that had a slight curl to it. It wasn't overly long, resting just below his ears. He was somewhere between Carlisle and Emmett, lean and muscular. If he was human, I would say he would be a football player, most likely a quarterback from what little I had seen on the television. He looked deadly, even to me. No wonder why Esme and Rose looked so scared when I first asked about him after the accident. His tight leather trousers didn't exactly scream innocent, nor did the tight black t-shirt that looked like it had been painted on, and to top it all off he was wearing knee high boots with a slight heel. As I said, he screamed deadly, and I was supposedly his mate.

I hadn't noticed that we had stopped until I heard a small cough. Taking my eyes off my mate for a second, I noticed everyone was looking at me. I turned back to Jasper and noticed he was smirking at me again. I bowed my head down letting my hair fall over my face, so they couldn't see the blush that had graced my face, even though I knew from past experiences that they could smell it. I can't believe my whole family and my mate had caught me ogling him. It was at times like this I wish I could just vanish.

I felt my mates hand grab my chin, raising it so I was looking into his deep black eyes. I felt myself being pulled in by them, like all my will was being taken away from me while being replaced with a strange mixture of lust, desire, and obedience.

"Bella, its okay for you to look at me. I am your mate after all; I would be very upset if you didn't look. Though I swear, if I catch you looking at another man like you were looking at me, I will have to kill him and I will make you watch me doing it."

I nodded, knowing full well my voice would shake too much, betraying my fear. He kept looking into my eyes like he was trying to find something. He must have found it, because he reached forward and kissed me softly on the lips, causing a small bolt of lightning to dance through my body straight to my already soaked panties. Just as he was pulling away he whispered, "You have nothing to fear my love. If I punish you, and I will, you'll know why first. I don't hurt people for the sake of just feeling powerful, unlike some I know. Now I have plans for tonight; however, I believe it is customary for me to thank your family for helping me bring you up and housing you for the last 16 years."

He pulled me to one of the large chairs that graced the lounge area, pulling me into his lap once he was seated. I noticed that it wasn't until after he sat down, that the rest of my family did. Carlisle had Esme in his lap holding her close to his chest like Jasper was to me, while Edward and Emmett had their mates by their feet. I let a small smile grace my face as I watched Emmett stroke Rose's hair, and every once in a while he would run his finger along her ear. I knew that this was his way of showing his love for her. I noticed Jasper's eyes flicker in their direction before turning towards Carlisle.

"I'm sorry about not using the front door Carlisle, but as you can imagine I wanted to finally meet my mate without everyone hanging around. I am sure you can understand why. By the way, the photos you sent really don't do her any justice what so ever. Bella is much more beautiful in real life. I would also like to thank you my old friend, for bring her up and getting her ready to become my mate. As you know I have no family that doesn't work for me, and it would have been no life for a child if she was to live with me at the time."

I watched as Carlisle looked at me with longing in his eyes, before he turned back to my mate and nodded his head.

"Jasper, there is nothing to say thank you for. Looking after Bella was an honor. She brought a lot of happiness into this family, in more ways than one." I couldn't help but shiver at that. Something about the way he said it made me feel like I was missing something; especially when I heard two growls fill the room. One I knew had come from my mate. But much to my surprise, the other had come from Edward who at this point was glaring at Carlisle, who just looked at him before turning back to my mate.

"What I meant was, she has become a daughter and sister to us and over the years has brought much love back into this house. I agree that with your position and how you live, she was better growing up here among a family environment. At least she got the chance to know how to dream and had the chance to understand the rules for our society."

I couldn't help but to drown out the rest of their conversation, as I started to get bored and nervous again. Since I couldn't pace around the room, I started to play with a loose piece of thread on my skirt, before Jasper took my hand in his and kissed it and didn't let it go again. As time went on, I started to stop feeling nervous, and started to feel tired instead. I tried to stay awake, but the more I fought it, the more tired I became. I finally gave up and let myself fall asleep. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Jasper putting my head on his shoulder, and telling me to close my eyes. Then the grandfather clock in Carlisle's office struck midnight.

I awoke to my mate lying next to me, stroking my hair with a soft smile on his face. This caused me to smile back at him.

"I was hoping that we could have left last night. However, I did get carried away catching up with Carlisle, and for that I am sorry. I was supposed to be getting to know you better, not ignoring you. Although, I am pleased that you don't object to me being in your bed with you."

Before I could say anything, there was a light knock on the door before Esme entered with my morning cup of coffee. She left the coffee on the bedside table and opened the curtains before leaving. Sitting up I noticed that it must have been just before dawn, because I could still see stars in the deep blue sky. I usually woke up this early, because it meant I had time to myself before starting a long day of learning. Turning back to Jasper, I couldn't help but notice how the break of day made him seem like a different person. I couldn't help but smile at him. I had to ask him if he would like to join me outside to watch the sun rise.

"Sir, do you mind us going outside to watch the sunrise? I try and watch it every morning, and since you are here with me, I thought you might want to join me" I shut up, realizing I was rambling and not giving him a chance to talk.

He raised his eyebrow at me, before quickly muttering the word "Sir?" I blushed again before answering his question.

"Carlisle always told me that, unless given permission, I was to always call any males outside the family 'sir', including my mate." I was shocked when he rolled his eyes at my comment, before shaking his head. He put his hand on my cheek and looked my dead in the eyes before replying;

"Bella, when we are alone or around only your family, please call me Jasper. The rest of the time it would be better if you called me Master Jasper, unless I say otherwise. As to your request, we may."

I wiggled my way out of my bed, reaching over for my coffee once I gained my balance. I slowly made my way over to the wall near the windows, and pressed the hidden switch that opened the doors. I knew for a fact that, unless a person knew that they were there, the doors blended into the glass window. I looked back at Jasper, who just smiled and indicated that I could go in front of him. I walked out onto the balcony, coming to a stop by placing my elbows on the wooden railing that enclosed the standing platform. Esme had added this area to my room after the accident, so I could still get fresh air without someone having to carry me down the stairs.

I loved watching the birth of a new day, hearing the birds calling each other as they started their day. I loved the soft breeze that brought with it the smell of the forest, as the sun slowly bathed the earth with its rays. I couldn't help but let out a small sigh.

I felt my mate come and stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, as he rested his head next to mine. Slowly his hands made their way under my sleeping top, brushing my skin as they continued their journey upwards, until they were resting on my breasts. I mainly slept with a bra on underneath my sleep top, but who ever changed me last night left it off. He waited a minute for me to relax and get use to his cold hands again, before he started to massage them, causing me to whimper.

"Shhh. It's okay; there is nothing to worry about love, my little dove. Just let me take control; feel what I am doing to you, feel the pleasure I am bring you. By the way, I swear you were made just for me, your breasts fit into my hands quite nicely. You have no idea how happy I am that I'm the only male to touch you like this."

Every once in a while I would feel him pinch one of my nipples, before rolling it or tugging on it, causing the muscle in my stomach to clench and me to whimper. I also felt a dampness coming from my pants just like it had last night, causing me to worry. I knew I hadn't wet myself and I had just finished my period, so what was causing the wetness? I started to rub my legs together, hoping that whatever it was would stop. One of Jasper's hands came to rest on my leg, before he cupped my mound. Slowly, he pushed in between my folds and through my panties, started to stroke me. I started to blush as my body demand more.

"Bella Darlin' it's okay. Stop worrying so much. It's your body's natural reaction to what I am doing to you. Haven't you ever caused yourself to feel this way before?"

I didn't want to speak, but I knew I had to answer him or be punished.

"No sir, I mean Master Jasper. I was always told that my body belonged to my mate and not to me. I took that to mean I could only touch it when I was showing my mate. Can I ask you a question?" He sighed and increased the pressure he was using, causing me to arch my back as I felt more liquid leave my body.

"Remind me before we go, to have a word with Carlisle. It seems I have to have a few words with him. Yes, you may ask any question you wish, and I thought I told you to just call me Jasper when we are alone like this?"

"Sorry. I was wondering how you knew what I was feeling?"

Jasper stopped what he was doing, but kept his hands where they were, before turning his head so his lips were just a few millimetres away from my ear, then he whispered.

"Darlin', I am an Empath, among other things. I can, not only feel what you are feeling, but I can also share my emotions with you. So I happen to know that, at this very second you are feeling scared and aroused. You are scared because your body is doing foreign things that you have no idea about. Trust me, when I get you home you'll learn all about them. You fear me and what I'll do to you. You shouldn't feel that way; after all I am your mate. As for being aroused, that is my fault. Now we are going to take a shower together, and while you eat breakfast, I am going to have a word with Carlisle and then we are leaving."

Within a second he had spun me around so that my arms were wrapped round his neck, while my legs where around his hips, making sure my body was flush with his. One hand was on my lower back, while the other hand was resting just under by bottom. He carried me inside and into my bathroom. He lowered me onto the vanity unit and told me not to move, before turning around to turn the shower on.

"The water is going to be hotter than what your use to, because my body temperature will cause your body temperature to drop. Now let's get these clothes off you."

I must have blinked, because one second I'm fully clothed, the next all I hear is the sound of ripping material and I'm standing naked in front of my mate for the first time, causing me to blush. I watched as he lowered his head so it was level with my groin area, before breathing in and standing back up to full height.

"You're beautiful and all _mine_."

Jasper spread my legs open, so he could stand between them, pulling me so I was perched on the edge of the vanity unit.

"I won't fuck you here, which can wait until we get back home. However, that doesn't mean I'll not have you screaming my name. I'm very upset that you haven't mastered your own body; however, that is about to end."

He bent his head and started to kiss me, while one of his hands went back to my breast, where he started to massage it again. The other hand he placed on my thigh where his thumb creased the soft skin there.

After some time he pulled back, breathed in, and smiled.

"Come my mate; let's put the shower to good use."

My mate with clothes on was hot, but standing before him when he is fully naked, I couldn't find the words to describe him. He stood there letting me take him in; all was fine until I noticed how big he was. _THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO FIT INSIDE OF ME_? My mate was fully aroused, and from an estimated guess, I would say he was about 10 inches long. I reached my hand out to touch it, but quickly pulled it away again, when it looked like it was reaching out to me.

"Bella you can touch it, and what did I tell you earlier about not needing to be scared. I'm not going to stand here and tell you that it won't hurt you when we have sex while you are still human, because it will. Now come here and touch it. I want you to become accustomed to how it feels, because I will expect you to please me any time and place of my choosing when we are fully mated."

I knew all about that after walking in on several of the mated couples in this house. I think the worse would have been during one of the family movie nights, when I got to witness Carlisle having anal sex with Esme while I was sitting next to them. I also remember Carlisle looking at me with lust in his eyes the whole time he was doing it.

Not wanting to upset my mate, I reached over and slowly ran my fingers down his penis, amazed that like before it seemed to like my touch, moving forward every time I removed my fingers.

"That's enough. Now get in the shower and lean on the wall behind the water. I want to taste you."

I wasn't quick enough for him, because he growled and pushed me into the shower, closing the door behind us. Kneeling in front of me, he raised my right leg over his shoulder, and nuzzled his nose against my expose clit.

"Don't you dare hold back any sounds Bella, otherwise I will have to punish you, and from what Carlisle has told me, the preferred method in this house is a whip, and trust me my little dove, it can bring pleasure as well as pain."

I shuddered and then screamed out as I felt Jasper's tongue starting to lick me. He started too slow, but built up the speed and pressure until I was moaning and wiggling above him. I felt as he pushed what felt like two of his long fingers into my vagina, pumping them in and out slowly. I felt him curve his fingers like he was looking for something. All of a sudden I felt immense pleasure, as his fingers brushed against something. It must have been what he was looking for, because he kept brushing harder and faster. It wasn't until he sucked my clit, that I felt my muscles tense. The next thing I know, I am screaming his name so loud, I swear half of Montreal heard it. He lowered my leg to the floor and stood up holding me to his body, as I had turned into jelly. I leaned against him as he washed both of us, before turning the water off and stepping out. He then dried me off before patting my hair dry a bit, then doing himself. By this point I had regained some control over my body to dress myself, though it did take me three goes to put my bra on right. When I finished, I noticed he was already dressed and was waiting for me. Without saying anything, he took my hand and led me down stairs to my family.

"Bella, I want you to have a large breakfast to restore your energy. I would prefer that no one asks my mate questions about this morning, it's between us and us only. Carlisle, a word."

I couldn't help but notice the look of horror on Carlisle's face, as he followed Jasper into his office. A minute later I heard a thud against the wall and then nothing. Shaking my head, I allowed Rose and Esme to lead me to the kitchen.

An hour later I couldn't eat another thing, and Jasper had just finished his talk with Carlisle. I looked up as he entered the room and couldn't help but notice his eyes were filled with anger, before he noticed I was looking and the anger turned to lust. Carlisle didn't follow him in.

"Bella, you don't have to bring anything with you. Your books and personal belongings will be sent later. Say your goodbyes and come on."

I quickly gave everyone a hug that was in the kitchen, before following my mate out of the house. He led me to a bike and handed me a helmet. Without a word, he pulled me up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly. He started the bike, and the last thing I saw was my family standing on the front door step, waving goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

We had been driving for two hours, when Jasper pulled off into the well lit forest, which surrounded us on either side of the road. He drove carefully along one of the paths that weaved its way through the forest for at least 15 minutes, before finally stopping in the middle of a hidden clearing. He untangled himself from my arms and got off the bike, moving me around so I was still on the seat, but was now fully facing him. He removed my helmet and balanced it on the seat next to me, before taking my face between his hands and kissing me. I felt his cold tongue lick its way across my bottom lip, telling me he wanted entry. I gave it to him, remembering a conversation I had with Rose after she had been punished by Emmett for disobeying an order. Though with those two, one could only guess what said punishment was, especially with the grin that graced her face.

"_Bella I'll say this only once to you. If your mate wants to throw you on the floor in the middle of the forest and fuck you just because he is horny, let him do it. The pain for refusal isn't worth it."_

I felt Jasper pull away, keeping my face cradled in his hands. I couldn't help but blush at what had just happened or my body's reaction to it. I felt his thumb's rub my cheeks as he continued to gaze into my eyes.

"My Bella, my mate, do you have any idea how hard it is for me not to just bend you over here and now, and fuck you until you wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

I felt my blush become stronger, causing him to laugh, before he bent down and kissed me again. I yet again lost track of time as I was captivated on what his mouth was doing to mine. He pulled back again and ran his fingers through my hair while I caught my breath again.

"I won't though, that can wait until I get you into our bed. However, I do have a problem that needs to be fixed before we go on. You see, it would look bad if I returned home without at least having my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours. So why don't you come and kneel in front of me and take care of the problem. After all my little dove, you are the one responsible for the state it's currently in."

I started to shake as I wiggled my way off the bike and knelt before him. With shaky hands I reached up and unbuttoned his trousers, since there wasn't a zipper.

Reaching up, I started to pull them down. They became stuck on his erection, causing me to bite my bottom lip, as I reached into his pants to unhook them. I couldn't help but notice how even though it was hard as a rock, it still felt like silk.

Part of me didn't want to let it go, but my mate carefully withdrew my hand, indicating I hadn't finished undressing him. When I had finished pulling his trousers down to his ankles, I couldn't help but notice he didn't wear any underwear. I sat back not sure how to proceed from this point on and I bowed my head so he couldn't see the disappointment that filled my eyes. My mate must have worked out why I reacted the way I did, because he raised my head to look at him.

"It's okay. Just imagine it's a lollipop. If you do something I don't like I'll tell you, now keep going."

Shuffling a bit closer and rising off my knees a bit, I reached out and started to stroke it. I ran my fingernails up underneath it applying a bit of pressure, before wrapping my hand around the base and squeezing it. Jasper started to purr. After living with a family of vampires all my life, I knew that it was a good thing. Still squeezing it a bit, I moved my hand up and down, causing him to buck his hips and purr louder. Okay so far this isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I looked up at his face to see that his eyes were black, and once again, lust was the dominant emotion in them. He slowly wrapped his fingers in my hair and pulled my face closer to his erection, hinting it was time I let him in. I closed my eyes and thought, _Right, just like a lollipop._

I closed my eyes and went for it. I started by licking the tip of it, since I noticed earlier there was a small amount of liquid leaking from that area. Following my earlier movements, I ran my tongue down the underside and slowly blowing on it causing him to shiver. I couldn't help but feel a little pleased with myself that I managed to get that kind of reaction out of a man, let alone my mate. Once I had reached the tip again I slowly opened my mouth, making sure my teeth were covered just like Rose had told me to do during one of our many talks on sex, I wrapped them around his tip. Making sure what I hoped was the right amount of pressure, I slid down further, taking him in as much as possible before sliding it back out. He then wrapped his fingers through my hair once again; guiding me back and forth at the speed he wanted, which considering this was my first time, I figured was slower than usual. I reached down, and with my spare hand that wasn't wrapped around his penis, I started to play with his balls causing Jasper to let out a feral growl and started to massage my folds with the tip of his boot.

"That's it Bella. Play with me. Worship me. Do you like my penis fucking your mouth? Can you imagine what it's going to be like down there, filling you up? I can take you however I want, my Bella. You are all mine. Fuck, use your teeth, its okay it won't hurt me."

Following his instructions, I scrapped my teeth down him as he started to pick up speed.

"I can imagine it now; you tied to my bed, spread wide open for me so I can take you how I want. Did I tell you earlier how much I love your taste my mate? It's the finest I have ever tasted, and to think it's all mine. No other has touched you, and now no other man will." I found myself becoming wetter with every word that fell from his mouth. He must have noticed because the pressure of his foot increased causing me to moan around him.

He suddenly hit the back of my throat, causing me to moan again. The next thing I knew I felt a cold liquid seep down the back of my throat, while he let out another feral sound as I tried not to gag; remembering what Rose told me, I relaxed my throat and just let it run down. I couldn't help but notice that it tasted of a mixture between honey and salt.

Jasper removed himself from my mouth and within seconds was fully dressed again smiling down at me stroking my hair. I was still on edge hoping that he would finish what he started rather than leave me in pain.

"Very good, if I didn't know any better I would say you have done that before. However, I know very well you haven't. Now come on we need to get going, we're almost home." I wanted to groan. I couldn't help but reach down and start rubbing myself not caring where I was, only that I needed release. Jasper reached down and snatched my hand away causing me to moan.

"I didn't say you could cum so no touching yourself. Now come on."

I followed him back to the bike and put my helmet on. Like before, he wrapped my arms around his waist making sure one of my hands was resting on his still erect penis, before setting off again. As we continued our journey, what just took place in the forest came to the front of my mind, causing me to shudder. I cannot believe I had just done that, I felt sick with myself. Who does that kind of thing? None of my family had ever told me about it feeling so good, or how turned on I would become from just seeing his pleasure. He is probably thinking I am nothing but a cheap slut, one like I heard Emmett and Edward talking about from school. I silently started to cry into my helmet. I had learned long ago how to be quiet when I cried. Living in a house full of vampires teaches one these things.

Jasper turned up on to a drive way that had trees planted close to the edge, to give it a natural arch before opening up into flat fields. Up ahead I could see a castle; it looked very much like the picture of the Louvre that Alice had once shown me.

Pulling in through the open iron gates, he pulled the bike up to the stone stairs that led to what I guessed was the front doors. Leaning against them was a man who looked near identical to Jasper. However, his hair was brown and slightly shorter, his nose was also slightly longer but not by much. They could have been brothers.

I suddenly had to stop myself from falling as Jasper sprang off the bike and ran up the stairs to meet him, giving him a one armed hug, leaving me on the bike. I watched as he pulled away with a slight smile before asking,

"Peter, please tell me that you haven't tried to destroy half of my home again? I have just finished having it fixed from the last I left you in charge."

"Very funny, you know very well that wasn't my fault. If that idiot James hadn't insulted that fucking mutt, it wouldn't have happened. Why you won't let me kill the fucker, I don't know. James has been a pain in my ass since he came here."

"I swear if he does one more thing I'll let you. I got a report the other day from the house keeper, informing me he has been forcing the servants to have sex with him, but that wasn't her complaint. He's been making them stop their work to do it, so things aren't getting done. However, he is one of our best men when it comes to finding out information."

I decided then, that I needed to get off the bike; as my knees were starting to lock up, and since Jasper hadn't looked at me since we arrived I guessed he would be a while. I carefully removed the helmet and placed it on the seat, before leaning back against the bike, not wanting to walk off anywhere and get in trouble. I don't know how long I stood there before I was interrupted by a male's voice, one that wasn't my mates and sounded angry.

"Slave, how dare you soil the master's bike like that? Get away from it this second!"

His hand reached out and grabbed me, throwing me to the ground so hard that it caused parts of my body to protest. The next thing I knew, Jasper was crouched over me protectively growling, as Peter had the guy around the throat, pinned against the wall. I hadn't realized that either one of them had moved, as it all happened so fast. Jasper reached down and ran his hand down the side of my face.

I watched as Jasper slowly stood up, pulling me with him, glaring at the man trying to wiggle out of Peters grip as he watched the exchange between the two of us.

"Sorry my love, I did it again didn't I? That will stop. I promise my little dove. I have just been by myself for so long, that I just do what I usually do. Which, considering how much pleasure you have just given me, is rather stupid of me. Now where did that prick touch you?"

I slowly pointed to my arm, scared of what he was planning to do. I watched as Jasper ripped the sleeve of my top open, showing him the hand shaped bruise that was starting to form. I really didn't want to tell him about my hip, but he must have noticed me flinch as he touched it, because he then ripped my trousers off me, showing the newly forming bruises from where I landed.

Jasper's eyes darkened to pitch black, filled with nothing but anger as he carefully touched them, causing me to whimper. I bruise easily at the best of time of times, but considering how hard I was thrown down, I was surprised nothing was broken.

Turning back to the man in Peters grip, he let out a feral growl before pulling me closer into his body. I started to shiver and he looked down, finally noticing I was half naked and the temperature had dropped. He cursed under his breath before growling out something I couldn't hear. A second later, a young woman was standing before me with a long winter coat that smelled of Jasper. Pulling away from me a bit, he quickly dressed me in the coat, making sure it was fully buttoned before bringing me into his chest again. I wiggled a bit until the side that was bruised was pressed up against his body, causing the pain to dull a bit. I listened as Peter started to talk to Jasper.

"So boss, what do you want to do with our little friend here?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes and kissed the top of my head before answering.

"Peter, we are going to make an example out of him. Charlotte, go ring the bell to let them know there is going to be an assembly. I wanted to do this in private, but that asshole put a stop to that. Bella my love, I am sorry for what is about to happen. This is supposed to be done in our chambers, but I need to show everyone you are my mate. Now come on."

Jasper picked me up bridal style, which was a good thing since I knew for a fact I wouldn't be able to walk with the bruise on my hip. He walked us through a small door in the wall. After climbing several sets of stairs, we came to a room with a window looking out into a small courtyard area. I could hear the sound of a bell ringing, followed by the sound of raised voices and running feet even from this far up. I felt Jasper placing my feet on the floor; he dragged me over to the only chair in the room, before sitting in it himself and pulling me into his lap. I couldn't help but snuggle into him again, using his body as a giant icepack. A minute later, Peter and Charlotte both joined us as the court yard filled. Charlotte did a quick count, then said that everyone was there before Jasper stood, bringing me with him. He moved towards what I thought was a window, but turned out to be an opening. Jasper made sure I was safely wrapped up in his arms before addressing the crowd below.

"This is not the usual meeting we have as you very well know. I was hoping to do this tomorrow and in a much nicer setting for everyone involved. However, one of you has touched something that didn't belong to them, as well as seriously damaged the item in question." I couldn't help but notice how everyone's eyes where focused on me as he said this, and a low murmur filled the air. Jasper stroked my face before continuing.

"As I said, I was hoping to do this tomorrow. I am sure you are wondering who this young lady in my arms is. Her name is Bella. Learn it. While you're at it, memorize what she looks like because she is my mate. Within hours of her arrival in her new home she was abused and hurt by one of you. As you know, I don't tolerate unneeded violence, and what happened to her was unacceptable. I will not accept this under any circumstances. The punishment as you know is death."

Like everyone else, I heard a door opening as the screaming man was brought out on to a ledge that was directly opposite us, before being chained to the wall. I started to shiver in Jasper's arms as I saw the hate radiating from his eyes. I watched as Jasper nodded to Peter who jumped out of the opening, landing on the ledge next to the condemned man.

"This is what will happen to any of you who so much as touch my mate." With another nod Peter ripped the man's head off, before lighting his body on fire. Peter then jumped down into the crowd and planted the head on a metal spike that graced the middle of the meeting area. I watched as everyone near Peter and the spike moved away, causing Peter to laugh. Jasper shook his head and indicated to Charlotte that she should join Peter. I watched as she winked at me before she jumped out the opening, and like Peter landed gracefully next to him.

The next thing I knew Jasper had tilted my head to the side to expose my neck; he licked the artery before biting into it. I was expecting it to be painful, but all I felt was pure desire and lust and after what happened earlier all I wanted was for Jasper to be fully in me. I pushed myself back into him as far as I could go, noticing I wasn't the only one being turned on. I felt him pull back, but not before covering his bite mark to close it. Turning me around, he ripped his shirt open before running his nail cross the base of his throat and brought my mouth to it. Without even thinking about it, I latched on. I was in heaven; his blood tasted of ginger nut snaps and rich coffee, so unlike what his other liquid tasted of earlier. I started to moan again and pushed my hips into him and started to grind into him. He laughed and thrust back into me causing me to moan. I didn't want to let go, but he pulled my head away causing me to whimper. He kissed me fully on the lips before raising his head and looked out across the crowed again.

"You have all seen our first bloodletting. We are now joined as mates. Remember what happens if you disrespect her. NOW GET BACK TO YOUR JOBS."

With the taste of him still on my lips, and my underwear soaking wet, my body chose that moment to pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

_I still can't remember what I did to upset Carlisle so much that he dragged me up to his office and tied me to the wooden post that was in there. I knew what it was for of course, because both Alice and Rose had been tied to it a few times when I was younger. I spent a lot of time sitting in here reading, writing, or just watching Carlisle as he went about his work. After today, I knew that I wouldn't be able to enter this room again. My body started to shake, as tears silently ran down my face. Then I heard Carlisle remove the whip from its spot behind his desk. It was at this point I knew this was a memory, because all I could do was watch as a thirteen year old me was whipped twelve times, so hard that I had blood pouring down my back. I couldn't help but notice not once did I cry out in pain or beg for him to stop. I watched as my eyes became hollow and empty with each stroke. It wasn't until the last stroke that Carlisle realized what he had done and stopped. I remember him untying me; the whole time he kept telling me how sorry he was. I remember letting him touch my back once before I cringed away from him and half ran, half staggered back to my room, leaving a trail of blood. I remember hearing him calling for me to come back and Esme crying as she saw the blood on the floor._

_I watched as a young me locked her door and pushed the heavy wooden box across it, making it harder for them to get in. Quickly changing my shirt, shuddering when I touched my back, I ran. I ran for days, hiding in the hollows of trees when I needed to rest. I didn't notice that I was being followed by a wolf until I woke up on my third day to find that it had wrapped its body around me during the night. I don't remember being scared of it, as it gently nuzzled my neck before I took up running again. I always wondered how a family of vampires couldn't find a bleeding thirteen year old girl. It was a week after I had left, I came across a meadow. There, sitting in the middle of a beautiful meadow with food, was Jasper._

A female's voice then floated into my dream.

"Jazz, she's okay. She is remembering. You knew this would happen, though I still can't believe that you took her back there." I wanted to open my eyes or even move, but my body was locked to the bed. In the background I heard something hit the floor. Peter's voice muttered something before I tuned back into the conversation that was happening near me.

"Charlotte, she was too young to come here with me and you know this; and before you tell me that Peter and you could have brought her up I already know this. You know that her age was the only thing that was stopping me from mating with her then. She was breathtaking even then. I will say this; it's a good thing I got to her wounds before they healed enough that they would leave deep scars. Carlisle should feel lucky that he is still alive for what he did." I felt his fingers brush against my face and his breath across my face as he leaned over and kissed me.

_I couldn't help but think, so I was right, this was a memory._ Then darkness came again.

_I was lying on my newly acquired bed. I still had no idea where it had come from, but I wasn't about to complain. Before, I had slept in a dog bed on the floor. I felt someone removing my shirt and growling as they noticed the cuts. I started to cry, knowing I was going to get hit again. After all, I had not only run away when I wasn't supposed to leave the grounds, but I had left blood all over the floor. Much to my surprise I heard a male's voice above me that didn't belong to one of my family member's._

"_Shhh… my Bella, it's all right. I'll never do anything like this to you. Now I need you to not move while I tend to your wounds before they become infected. I don't want a single mark on your beautiful body but I might not be that lucky. Once I have finished treating you, then I will deal with Carlisle. Mark my words, he will pay for what he has done to you."_

_I felt it as my then saviour ran his tongue over the cuts on my back, causing me to moan in pleasure. Instead of the action stinging like I thought it would, it was warm and soothing. Even though I didn't realize it then, it was slightly erotic. He did this for half an hour, just licking my back. Every once in a while he would run his hands down my side or stroke my hair, before pulling away and covering me with a light sheet that smelt of fresh air._

"_Sleep now my dear. All will be better once you wake up."_

I felt the darkness leave and I slowly opened my eyes to a dimly lit room. The light was coming from an old stone fireplace that took up most of the left hand wall.

Sitting up, I noticed that there weren't any windows, and apart from the bed that I was currently laying on, there wasn't much furniture in the room. At the end of the bed was a large wooden box that from this view point looked like it was bare, and that was it. On the wall next to one of the three solid wooden doors that graced the room, I noticed a coat of arms. I slowly slipped out of the bed and walked across the slate floor and across the room so I could get a better look at it. It showed a Vulture holding a sun in its claws with its wings spread. Underneath was a torch and a spear crossed with a banner underneath with three words; immolo, caedes, concilio. Thinking to myself that it looked ugly, I couldn't help myself, I reached out my hand to touch it but pulled it back fast. I was thinking I would get in trouble for touching something that meant so much to whoever this room belonged to. I was so entranced with what was in front of me, that I didn't notice the figure standing in one of the doorways, before they spoke.

"It's okay Bella; Jazz won't mind if you touch it. That is his coat of arms, given to him by the Volturi. It's them having a joke about his nickname."

I turned around to face a smiling Charlotte, who was leaning against the door frame. I raised my eyebrow in a silent question.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't know it. He is called the god of war or Ares, depending on if you're a friend or not, after the Greek god of warfare, blood-lust, and slaughter. The motto underneath translates loosely into Death, Blood, Win. Now come on, Jazz has wanted to talk to you since the second you started to awaken."

With another quick look at the coat of arms, I bowed my head and followed her out of the room; stopping once I noticed that we were in a library/sitting area. Just like the bedroom area this room had no windows, and the only light being given off was from the fire and the odd candles that were hanging from the walls. My eyes quickly gave the room a once over before they came back to the fireplace. There, sitting in a large chair near the fire was my mate, yet again looking at me like he was hungry. I saw Charlotte walk across the room and half jump into Peter's lap, before turning my eyes back to the floor. I heard someone let out a low growl before my mates voice drifted over to me.

"Bella come here and stop looking at the fucking floor. You are not a fucking slave, so stop acting like one. "

I jumped at the sound of my mate's harsh voice, but did what I was told. Yet again, stopping once I was in front of him before kneeling. He let out another small growl and muttered something under his breath, before pulling me up and into his lap.

"First things first, Bella. You are to forget all those stupid rules that Carlisle had put into that head of yours. I know that while I was at his house I told you that I was pleased. Trust me when I say that I wasn't. I haven't been happy about the way he treated you for years. You must understand that you are my mate, not a fucking slave like they treated you. I still can't believe that you were sleeping in a fucking dog bed before I brought you a proper bed. Fuck. Peter you better explain, because if I go on, I'll do something I'll regret later."

Peter nodded as Jasper wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. I couldn't help but yet again feel safe, even after what I had witnessed earlier. I turned my head towards Peter and waited for him talk.

"_Bella, nod if you can hear me."_

I jumped a bit before nodding my head towards Peter, who I noticed hadn't even moved his lips.

"_Very good. You should know that Jasper and Charlotte can hear what I am telling you, but no one else can. Okay, let's start at the beginning. The day you were conceived, lover boy over there knew and went hunting for your birth parents. It took him almost five months, but he finally found them in a small town in America. As you know, once a vampire has chosen their mate, no one can get in the way. Your parents agreed that the minute you were born you would belong to him. Here is the thing though; unlike most chosen, you and Jasper are what is known in the business as soul mates. This is very rare, Most of the time, if two people are soul mates they end up hurting each other because of the intense feelings. Now you probably want to know why I am telling you this."_

I nodded my head at Peter, as Jasper once again started to kiss my neck.

" _It has to do with the memory that has just come back to you. You see the day you ran away, you shielded yourself from everyone apart from him. That's why they couldn't find you. Not only are you a mental shield, but you can also hide your scent from those that you don't want to find you."_

I couldn't help but gasp at what he had just told me. I knew that I was a mental shield from an early age, ever since Edward told me he couldn't read my mind. Jasper took this opportunity to attack my mouth. It wasn't until Peter threw a cushion at us, did I remember that he hadn't finished talking to me.

"_Right, if you two have finished, I can continue with what I was telling you earlier. Even though you probably haven't noticed, you are also telekinetic. It mainly happens when you're asleep, which is why there is nothing left in the bedroom. You managed to throw alot of it at us during a particular bad point in your dream. By the way, when you are changed, remind me to throw a bedside table at you to see how you like it"_

Jasper growled at Peter and pulled me further into his body before hissing.

"You will not be laying one hand on her, she is mine. Do I make myself clear Peter?"

I watched as Peter rolled his eyes before nodding his head once. I couldn't help but let a small giggle leave my lips, as Charlotte hit him across the back of the head. That endearment reminded me so much of Rose. Moving the conversation back to what Peter had told me, I couldn't help but ask them a question.

"So what you're telling me is, that every time I fall asleep I move things with my mind?" Everyone nodded causing me blush. _Okay, I'm a freak as well as a slut, the list just keeps getting bigger. I am surprised that Jasper wanted anything to do with me._ I felt Jasper growl behind me, as he pulled my head back so he could whisper in my ear.

"We will talk about that later Bella. Remember you are _mine_" _Oh god, please tell me he can't read my thoughts. _I looked at Peter and Charlotte who were both glaring at me and nodded their heads, before Charlotte piped up.

"I'll take over for the boys at this point, because we need to talk to you about these rules that they planted in your head. Darling, what can I say to you; yes they do exist but they are only meant for slaves."

I blinked at her trying to work out what she meant by slaves. Charlotte must have noticed my confused look, because she let out a sigh and turned on Peter's lap so she was now facing me.

"I better explain to you the ranks before continuing. If you walk out and stand in the middle of the main hall you will notice four groups of people. 1. The slaves- they're easy to notice as they walk around without clothes on and collars around their necks. Most of the time they are human, but Jasper also has vampires, werewolves, and shape-shifters that have come into his service instead of being killed. 2. You have those that are head of their areas as well as those that work in the kitchens, like the slaves they wear a collar, but they are allowed to wear robes and an apron for those in the kitchen. 3. You have the warriors. They tend to be the ones dressed in army camouflage or leather, depending on their area of expertise and what they are, but like the other two groups have collars. 4. is our group and this includes you. We are the only ones that don't have collars. Jasper is the master of this household. Peter my mate is his second in command and in charge of the warriors when Jasper is busy. My job is to look after the household slaves and the head of the areas. After talking to Jasper he agrees this job will stay with me. Your job Bella is the hardest; you have to keep Jazz there happy and let me tell you it's not that easy. Oh, and be hostess every time we have visitors, which I am very happy to hand over to you, because half the time its the Volturi and I just want to strangle them. Anyway, back to these rules, we have no idea why Carlisle made you follow them but he did. The only rules that you must listen to and follow are the ones Jasper gives you. However, if for some unknown reason we are in lock down and Jazz is busy, you must listen to what your guards tell you. Now if you will excuse us, I hear yelling coming from the kitchens that needs to be stopped."

Charlotte disappeared out of the room in a flash muttering under her breath, followed at a much slower pace by Peter, who smiled at both of us before closing the door.

I didn't have time to blink as I soon found myself on my back in the middle of the bed. Jasper was hovering over me with pitch black eyes. I couldn't help but feel scared. With the recent memory of Carlisle hurting me, I didn't know how else to feel. Jasper pushed his body into mine so I couldn't move, as he lowered his head so his mouth was hovering just over mine.

"Bella you are going to listen to me. What happened in the woods _DOESN'T MAKE YOU A SLUT._ You did what you were told to do and you pleased me very much. The fact that you felt pleasure because of what we did, just makes me love you even more. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to stop you? How hard it was for me not to just fuck you then and there? Don't you ever think of yourself as a slut again."

I whimpered as he pressed his hips into my heated core. I couldn't help but notice the bulge in his trousers.

"Bella, just because you can shield yourself, move things with your mind, and communicate with me silently, _DOESN'T MAKE YOU A FUCKING FREAK_. We are joined because of the bloodletting, which is why you can communicate like you can with me. As for the fact that your powers are showing themselves while you are still human, just proves how powerful you will be once you are changed. As for your feelings on the bike earlier, if I ever feel them from you again, I will show you what a slut does. Just remember you are _mine, now and forever_."

He then pressed his mouth down to mine, and kissed me while filling my body with pure lust and desire.


	6. Chapter 6

How did one fucking kiss get me so worked up? I couldn't help but let a small moan leave my mouth**;** Jasper saw this as an opportunity to dive his tongue into it forcefully. We battled for dominance, only for me to surrender just minutes later, letting him take full control. I felt as he licked the inside of my mouth, hitting areas that with just a quick flick of his tongue caused me to groan and arch my back, pressing me into his chest. Pulling back, he sucked my tongue allowing it to enter his mouth for a few seconds before releasing it. My body had become one giant mass of jelly.

"My mate, it's time I claim you as mine fully. I'll try and be gentle but I can't promise you that. What I can say with certainty is you'll have more than your fair share of pleasure tonight. You'll never leave me without being satisfied; all you have to do is hand your body over to me."

I had no voice to answer, so I nodded and placed my hands over the top of my head like I had seen Alice do when Edward dominated over her. Jasper smirked before running his fingers across my face tracing my cheeks, eyelids, and mouth. Without my permission my mouth parted and slowly sucked on his finger, causing him to let out a small growl.

"My naughty little dove**;** you do know how to tease me so." He yet again captured my mouth with his as he trailed his hands down my sides, just brushing the edge of my breast on the way, stopping once his hands reached my hips. As his mouth moved away from mine so I could breathe, I felt his hands move under the fabric of my top slowly caressing my back. His cold hands eased the muscles I hadn't realized I had tensed. He pulled us up so he was on his knees with me between them**;** placing a quick kiss on my now swollen lips, he took my top off revealing my naked breasts to him. I started to blush as I noticed that he was looking at my breasts and purring.

"You're so perrrrrrfect my dove. Don't be embarrassed, yourrr beautiful and all _mine._"

I gasped as he leaned forward, placing his hand underneath my breast, bringing it towards his mouth. He ran his cold tongue across my nipple causing it to harden more, before he started to suckle on it. His other hand was massaging the other breast, and every once in a while he would role the nipple in between his fingers, causing me to mewl, which caused him to purr louder.

While I was still coherent enough, I reached towards his shirt, and as quickly as possible unbuttoned it. However, due to the angle we were at, I couldn't reach the last few and I ended up ripping it the rest of the way open, causing him to growl.

Pulling away, he wiggled the rest of the way out of his shirt, and for the second time I got to see Jasper's perfect chest. I reached out to touch him, earning me a snarl as he pressed me back into the mattress. I looked up into my mates face, only to no longer see the Jasper I had known these few short days, but a purely aroused vampire who wanted to claim his mate.

Growling, he reached out and pinned my arms above my head, holding them there as he went back to nuzzling and suckling my breast. The vibrations he was causing sent a pulse straight to my core. Slowly his growling slowed and became a purr again. Without taking his face away from my breast he muttered,

"My little dove, if we are to do this you can't touch, at least not yet. Just the thought of your warm hands touching me lets out the animal, and I will not let your first time be with a savage. Now so we don't have any slip ups, I am going to tie your hands to the frame. I promise I won't hurt you."

Quickly he tied my hands up with his shirt, before he continued his mapping of my body. I wiggled as his tongue started drawing patterns on my stomach, and then he would blow on them. Who knew something so childish could be so erotic. I closed my eyes so I could sense the unknown feelings that were coursing through my body**.** When I felt him starting to knead my ass like a baker does with the bread dough**,** I arched my back not realizing that his mouth was so close to my core until I felt his face bury itself into my folds, his hands on my ass held me there.

Just like he did in the shower, he started to lap at me like a kitten, added with the constant vibrations from his purr I could feel my muscles start to tighten.

_**"Bella, my dove, open your eyes. I want you to watch me as I make you cum with just my tongue. I want you to scream my name at the top of your lungs so everyone in the grounds knows who you belong to. Bella COME NOW."**_

I looked down into the deep lust filled eyes of my mate, and with one final stroke of his tongue I exploded. I felt my whole body arch off the bed, and for a while all I could see was darkness as I screamed Jasper's name out.

As I came down from my high, I noticed Jasper had finished stripping himself of his clothing, and was yet again hovering over me looking very smug.

"Are you ready to go again my dove? This time though, I'm not even going to touch you. Remember how I told you I could project feelings and feel them as well?"

I nodded, still not being able to find my voice when I remembered I could talk to him telepathically.

"_**Yes my war god I remember."**_

Jasper growled before I felt a crush of lust, love, and desire through my entire body, causing me to start making animalistic noises myself. I felt another orgasm, stronger than one before, causing me to scream out again. This time as I was coming down I felt Jasper place two fingers in me, pumping up and down, causing me to keep falling over the edge. His fingers suddenly left as he thrust into me in one go, causing me scream out in pain, before he pulled back all the extra emotions and carefully lay down on top of me, supporting his weight on his forearms. Tears started to run down my face as my body got use to being stretched in such a way.

"Sorry my Bella, I was trying to be gentle but just seeing you in the throes of your orgasm I couldn't help myself. I needed to be buried in you, to finally be as one. I promise I'll not move until you are ready."

As the pain decreased a bit I started to wiggle my hips to indicate I was ready for the next phase. Jasper kissed me softly as he started to thrust in and out of me at a slow pace. This went on until all of sudden he growled. He reached down and brought my left leg so it reached over his hip, while he brought my right one over his shoulder. Once he was sure I wouldn't move them, he wrapped his arms around my waist and started to go faster and harder. Yet again I was faced with the animal, this time I knew he wasn't going to go away until he got what he wanted.

He let go of my waist with one hand and yanked my hands from their restraints, before bringing them to his mouth and sucked on them.

_**"Bella, you are going to play with yourself as I continue to fuck you."**_

I allowed him to direct my fingers down to my clit, before he pulled his hand away and wrapped it around my waist again. The only sounds in the room were his growls and my whimpers, as he went faster and harder making me stroke myself at the same speed. What felt like hours and multiple orgasms later, Jasper let out a roar and bit down into my breast, as I felt his cold semen fill me. My body and I collapsed back onto the mattress.

I could tell he was still fully erect inside of me, but I couldn't take anymore. My body had gone from feeling pleasure, to it becoming almost painful. I also noticed the growing wet patch from his semen and my various orgasms. Jasper stopped feeding and pulled away from my breast. Slowly rolling us over so we were still joined, he ran his finger just above his nipple and pushed my head to the flow.

"_**Drink my mate. It will replenish your energy and make us finally as one. We are true mates now my Bella. You belong to me and no other man can ever touch you again, unless I give them permission. What do you say to a nice warm bath while the slaves come and clean up?"**_

"_**Mine, all mine. My Jasper, my god of war. My Ares, all mine. A bath sounds wonderful. Have I taken enough?"**_

"_**Yes, all yours, as you are all mine. You can stop now my little dove."**_

I pulled away and laid my head over his non-beating heart.

"Come my mate, Charlotte is coming herself to change the bedding, and I don't think you really want her to see you still joined to me. So up we go."

I didn't want to detangle myself from his body, so he ended up carrying me to the bathroom. I wasn't that surprised when I noticed the spa bath had been filled, and the room decorated with small lit candles. Jasper slowly lowered us into the spa, reaching over and turning the jets.

"Bella you're going to have to let go. I need to massage your muscles, because even with the blood, you will be in a great deal of pain tomorrow."

I allowed him to turn me around as he grabbed something that smelt like chocolate and mint, before slowly rubbing it into my skin. Slowly**,** I start to relax more before drifting off to sleep, with my mate slowly massaging my neck**.**


	7. Chapter 7

It's a tiny bit worrying when you wake to find yourself naked, your mate buried deep into you and two other vampires sat at the end of the bed all talking.

Yawning, I stretched my body clenching and releasing my tired muscles, which caused Jasper to buck his hips as he started to slide out of me before slamming back into me and pulling me so my back was crushed to his chest. This action caused me to let out a small moan before embarrassment flowed through my body causing me to blush.

"Bella its okay, there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about. You'll learn later that male vampires have these habits of needing to dominate their mates in front of others. It serves two purposes, the first being it shows others that you belong to him and him alone. The second purpose is it shows you that he is up to protecting you as well as claiming himself as the dominant partner in the relationship."

Charlotte smiled at her mate as he turned to look at her lovingly before she turned back to me.

"Bella you should also be aware once Jasper changes you, you will feel the need to bite him to show that you are no longer weak, you will end up fighting with him until he over powers you. I am warning you now about this because one of the ways he will do this is by having sex with you. He did this with both Peter and me as he was our sire."

Did she just tell me that my mate had sex with both of them to show them who was boss?

Both Peter and Charlotte nodded as my mate picked up the movement of his hips as one of his fingers started to rub my clit in time with his movements.

"_My dove, listen to me when I say those two are the only people that I have sired. You will be my last. The only reason I fucked them was to show them who they belonged to before letting them become mates. Now I want you on all fours. I want to show them who you belong to."_

I suddenly found myself on all fours facing Peter and Charlotte as my mate took me from behind.

"Isn't my mate beautiful my children? So delicate, soft, warm and so tight and look how small and firm her breasts are. Watch how they bounce around as I fuck her from behind. Look how she pleases me just by her response. My children watch as I fuck your mother and remember that like you, she is _mine."_

With one more thrust he let out the animalistic roar as he slammed my hips into his groin. I felt him pull out and I collapsed face first into Charlotte lap who started to stroke my hair as I started to cry. I felt her reach over and drags the blanket over my shaking form with her other hand. My whole body was highly strung as it waited for its own form of release. I don't know how long I stayed buried in her lap but when I had finally calmed down enough to emerge I found that we were alone.

"Bella why don't you go have a shower, while I get you something to eat, then we can talk okay?"

Sniffling I nodded, wrapped the blanket around me before I shuffled to the bathroom closing and locking the door. I walked over to the mirror and took a good look at myself and apart from the bruises on my neck from where he had taken blood I looked like I had always had, plain and boring.

After dropping the blanket, I had the quickest shower of my life trying not to notice the bruises that littered my body. Getting out I noticed I didn't know where my clothes were. Just then there came a knock on the door and Charlottes voice floated through.

"Bella, I've left some clothes on the floor outside the door. They're some of mine so they might not fit properly, but they will do until we can go shopping. Your food is here when you're ready."

I could see Charlotte and me becoming close friends. As soon as I heard her leave I unlocked the door, opened it, picked the clothes up and closed and locked it again as fast as possible. She was right when she said they wouldn't fit, the shirt hang down to my knees while I had to role the trousers up a couple of times so they would set on my slim figure. Once I was fully dressed and got my nerves back under some kind of control, I made my way out to her.

Charlotte had pushed the chairs away from the fire replacing them with over sized pillows and blankets. Sitting next to them was a tray filled with coffee, ice cream, chocolate and fruit all my favorite comfort foods. After I had made myself at home she began.

"Bella I know what Jasper just did to you made you feel like a piece of meat and unloved, and all I can say is how sorry I am. If it was up to Peter and me we wouldn't have watched what just took place, but as our sire he has full control over us in a way that can't be explained. You should know though, he does love you with all his heart, it's just that the animal in him needed to show us who you belonged to. I promise once you are changed your relationship will change, it will never be 'normal' but it will get better."

"Charlotte I can't say that I am okay with his behavior, but I also understand that he is a vampire. Can you please tell me about him and how Peter and you came about?"

"It really starts before the day what the humans call the silent war, the day the change took place. You have to understand that Vampires, werewolves and Shape-shifters had been around since the dawn of time we just had to hide what we were from the humans. Jasper was changed during a time of war in America when the new nation was at war with itself. I believe it's what is known as the Civil War. I can't really remember much of my human life so sorry about the half answers. Anyway from what Jasper has told us from his history, he went from fighting in one war straight into another, changing from fighting humans to vampires. This went on for years before he had enough and left. On his travels he met the Volturi and stayed with them for a while in Italy. During his stay he met Carlisle and they became friends. While still with the Volturi sometime in the 1930's going by the old calendar, he was out hunting and came across Peter standing on a bridge ready to jump because he had lost everything due to the crash. I'm still not clear what happened that night, all I can and will tell you is that Jasper took Peter back to the Volturi with him already changed a day later. A month after he had changed Peter they left the Volturi and went back to America. It was while they were in New Orleans that they came across a nomad by the name of Cindy. It was through her that Jasper became aware of his powers and was given his nickname _'The God of War'_. You see just like Jasper, Cindy was changed by the same sire just after he left. Their sire had hoped that she would tell her where he was so she could get him back. Of course Cindy refused and ran away before she was killed. Just before she left, she told Jasper and Peter to come here to Montreal and that's how they came to find and rescue me from being raped by my boss."

I stretched out my body while I let everything Char had just told me sink in. Jasper was so old and had been through so much and I had a feeling the story was just beginning. Char rang a bell and a male slave around my age came running into the room. Trying not to look at the fact he was naked, I paid careful attention to his face. I noticed it was slightly round and plump making him look younger than he was. He had clear blue eyes that I couldn't help but notice kept looking me up and down, they were hidden behind straight messy blonde hair.

"You are lucky Master Jasper isn't here to see you looking at his mate like that, Michael. I called you to get more coffee not to ogle. _NOW GET MOVING_."

The poor boy quickly turned white and ran from the room before I could blink. A few minutes later he returned with more coffee before disappearing again.

"Sorry about that Bella, I really don't like using that voice. If Jasper had been here that poor boy would be dead right now. So let's keep what happened between us. Now where we?"

"I was about to ask you questions I would like answers to?"

Char waved her hand indicating for me start.

"Okay first question- Why don't I get sick at the sight of Jasper's blood or from drinking it? Because most of the time I can't stand the sight of it mainly because I can smell it."

"That is an easy one. It's because he is a vampire and your mate. Let me expand a bit. If say Michael cut himself and he bled you would still be sick due to the smell, where Jasper's blood will call to you because vampire blood is sweeter than humans and has venom in it. Hence the reason you can now hear us in your head."

"Okay I guess that makes sense. What took him so long to come and get me? I mean from what I was taught most people who are chosen as mates are kept with their mate's family and if they don't have one their mate looks after them?"

"Bella you are in a different situation than most. You living here was never an option while you grew up. Jasper has seen you twice before he claimed you. The day that you were born and the day when he found you running away, both times he had to control himself from hurting you. The day you were born Jasper didn't want to hand you over to Carlisle like he agreed and killed the doctor and nurse for taking you away. Then when you were hurt he had to stop himself from taking you then, and mating with you because your body was too young. He did however rip off Carlisle's man hood and didn't give it back to him for six months for what he did to you.

As for the reason you stayed with the Cullen's instead of here was because it wasn't safe. Jasper is the most feared Vampire around; he also has more power than the Volturi even though they are the royal family for the Vampires. Up until a month ago when the three royal families got together and declared that he wasn't to be touched, Jasper's life was in constant danger and he didn't want to bring you into it. You have time for one more question before the boys arrive back"

Before I lost the chance I blurted out the one question I will want answered,

"When is going to turn me?"

Char was about to answer when the door of the chambers flew open as Jasper and Peter walked in. Char jumped up and ran to her mate like she hadn't seen him in weeks not hours. I didn't move from my spot on the floor. I couldn't even look at my mates face as what took place earlier ran through my mind. I felt him kneel down to me and start nuzzling my neck letting out a small whimper like he was in pain.

"_Bella, don't shut him out. He is really upset over what he did earlier. I just spent the last six hours calming him down. He is convinced he pushed you too far and you will leave him."_

I sighed and slowly raised my hand to his hair and stroked it causing him to purr. Very slowly he lowered himself so he was stretched out with his head in my lap while the rest was spread across the blankets and pillows. I couldn't look at his face so instead I turned back to Peter and Char who had joined us on the floor.

"So Char when are we going shopping? As much as I love your clothes they are too big for me and I do believe your mate would rather see you in them than skinny, plain, boring me."

"Bella, you are so going to regret coming shopping with me. Ask munchkin here, the last time I took him shopping he complained the whole time we were there and by the time we got home he sulked for a week."

Trying not to laugh at Peter's expression at Char calling him Munchkin was getting hard.

"So munchkin wasn't it? Is shopping with Char really that bad?"

Peter glowered at me causing both me and Char to lose it. I would have been rolling on the floor if Jasper didn't have his head in my lap still.

"Sorry Peter I couldn't help myself, but honestly how bad is shopping with Char?"

"All I can say is give me a battle field any day. Char will drag you to every single shop in Montreal and make you try on thousands of outfits for hours. By the end of the day however you only end up with three bags and none of it is stuff you've tried on."

Jasper took this moment to remind us all he was in the room.

"Yes well she won't be dealing with it alone as we are going with them. I am not letting Bella out of my sight if she is outside the castle walls. The only reason I left her today was because I knew Charlotte would keep her safe. Now with that being said will you two please excuse us, I need to talk with my mate alone? We will leave early tomorrow to go shopping, I'll let you know."

Peter and Char both nodded and left the room, but not before Char winked at me causing me to smile.

I stopped smiling as Jasper pulled me down so I was laying on the makeshift bed while he hovered over me.

"My little dove, I am sorry about what happened earlier. I just needed to show them who you belonged to. Please forgive me my mate." He leaned his head down so he was nuzzling my face and neck while softly purring. I wasn't ready to forgive him yet; I wanted to, but a part of me thought if I forgave him once he'll do it again. My silence and emotions must have given him the answer he needed because the next second he was growling at me.

"Jasper, listen please, calm down and let me explain. I do want to forgive you, but a part of me believes that if I do you'll do it to me again. I once watched as one of Carlisle's friends raped this human girl over and over, always apologizing once he had finished only doing it again an hour later. Please don't be angry with me."

Jasper's growl got louder as I spoke before stopping.

"Bella if I apologize for doing something I don't go back on my word. Now please say you forgive me."

I closed my eyes before nodding my head sending out waves of love and forgiveness. I felt him disappear only to return a second later with the blanket from the bed. Lying down next to me he pulled me to his chest before draping it over us.

"Go to sleep my little dove. I'll chase away the darkness and tomorrow we will get a new bed. Now sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't until I woke up on my second day of being with my mate that I noticed that there were no windows in any of the rooms. I knew that they could be outside during the day because Jasper was still alive. Still wondering why this was the case, I turned over so I was on my back when I noticed Jasper still held me in his arms.

Turning my head a little I kissed the side of his neck, the only option that I had, causing him to pull me closer to his side still looking up at the ceiling.

"Morning my little dove, what has you so curious this early in the morning?"

"I was wondering why none of the rooms in here have windows? I know you can go out into the light, so why no windows?"

A small smile graced his lips before he finally turned his head so I could see his beautiful red eyes.

"It's to make it harder for people to get to me. This way I know I at least don't have to worry about someone jumping through them in order to kill me. However, our marriage chambers have windows and are much larger than these. Now my little dove, I suggest you get up before I lose control and claim your body again. After yesterday I believe that you would rather I didn't do that, so up. Peter and Charlotte will be here soon."

I jumped up quickly but not before bending down and kissing my mate on the forehead. Then I ran off to get ready. It wasn't until I had finished my shower; I realized that yet again I didn't have any clothes to wear. Still wrapped in a towel I went to investigate what I believed was Jasper's closet, luckily I was right. I randomly picked out one of his white shirts. It looked more like a dress on my figure once I had put it on. Walking back out into the bedroom, I noticed Char had placed some rather feminine undergarments on the bed and a pair of tights.

"_Bella, just put the underwear on."_

"_Char, I've never worn this type of thing before and won't the red bra show through the shirt?"_

"_That's the whole point. Now get a move on or I'll come in there and dress you myself."_

I pulled on the underwear after glaring at them again, followed by the thick black tights. As I couldn't be bothered to take the shirt off completely, I wiggled my arms out of the sleeves and put the bra on before wiggling my arms back in again. I walked into the bathroom to see how bad the damage was. I was right, you could see the red through the top but that wasn't my biggest problem. The bra itself had pushed my breasts up and was so low cut I was surprised it did anything. Sighing, I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and went to meet my mate.

As soon as I walked in the room the conversation stopped as both my mate and Peter looked at me with their mouths open. Char looked like a cat that had just stolen the best cream. Peter was the first one to get his voice back.

"In the name of all things holy, Bells you look fucking sexy. If you were my mate I wouldn't let you leave this room."

Char hit him over the head and glared at him, as Jasper stalked across the room stopping in front of me. Slowly he looked me up and down, stopping at my breasts for a few minutes both times before pushing me against the wall with his hands on either side of my head, blocking me in while he ran kisses down my neck while pushing his hips into me.

"You are making it very hard for me not to just fuck you my little dove. Do you have any idea how much I love seeing you in my clothing?"

I could tell and wiggled my hips to show that I knew. This caused him to growl into my neck before he nudged my legs apart with one of his.

Suddenly I found myself on the other side of the room with Char wrapping her hand around my waist.

"Oh no you don't mister; Bella is going to need all her energy for our day of shopping. You can play later."

Jasper narrowed his eyes, growling and started to crouch to leap at her before Peter stood in front of him.

"Jazz you don't want to do that. Bella is still breakable man and if you miss you could hurt her. Now calm down, she isn't going anywhere. Bells I need you to come here please."

I untangle myself from Char and slowly walked across the room until I stood next to Peter. Nodding his head I reached my hand out to Jasper who pulled me into his body letting the growl turn into a purr.

"Charlotte my dear I think we should leave for a minute. Jazz needs to calm down and the only way for him to do that is for us to leave."

We watched as Peter pulled Charlotte out of the room before I found myself on the floor with my tights and underwear off and Jasper between my legs purring as he licked me while plunging his skilled fingers in and out of my tight core. I could hear his inner voice in my head,

"_Mine. My mate. All mine. Mine, MINE, MINE."_

_"Yes Jasper, all yours. I am all yours"_

After five minutes and two orgasms later, Jasper and I made our way down stairs. It was the first time I had ever seen inside the castle, as I had passed out the first day I arrived and I never left the chambers yesterday.

I noticed a lot of the pictures hanging on the walls were those of battle zones, maps or images of historical events. The floors were made out of a grey/black slate with black runners up the middle. Every once in a while there would be an open fireplace with Jasper's coat of arms resting over it and two crossed swords.

As we reached the top of a giant staircase, Jasper took my hand in his and slowly made his way down. I looked up noticing a twinkle from the corner of my eye to see the world's largest chandler hanging from the ceiling, which in turn was painted with angels. As we reached the last step I looked around at what I assumed to be the main hall. I could see what Charlotte meant about being able to see the difference in status especially when everyone stopped and bowed as we walked across the floor.

"My Bella, this if you haven't noticed, is the main hall. The very center of the castle, some say its heart, but that would be you now. Every passage leads you to this hall, so if you ever get lost you'll always find yourself back here. Once we get back I'll give you the tour, but we better get a move on before Peter gets it into his head that we will be taking the corvette to go shopping."

I noticed as soon as we left the hall everyone went back to doing what they were doing before we entered.

We had just reached the courtyard when a black stretch limo pulled to a stop in front of us. I watched as a young man wearing a suit got out and opened the door for us. I raised my eyebrow at Jasper in a silent question as Peter's voice filled our heads.

"_You are taking the limo for two reasons. One it means if you two need some time alone together then you can, and the second is that Char said by the time she is finished we will need the extra room it provides. We are taking the Range Rover. Ben knows where he is taking you."_

Jasper rolled his eyes before helping me in then sliding in after me. Ben closed the door before hurrying around to the driver's side. Looking around I noticed some angel had made me a cup of coffee and some pop tarts.

After finishing my breakfast I curled up against my mate and watched as vineyard after vineyard flowed past.

"The world has changed much since the war happened. What use to be urban areas has now been turned into open meadows, farmland, or vineyards. New York, where we are going today, has changed over the years. For starters it's a lot cleaner than it used to be and it's greener."

After an hour I started to get bored of watching the world go by so I decided to use my time better by distracting my mate who was currently reading.

I forced myself to stretch and as I did so I arched my back causing my breasts to stand out even more. I noticed that Jasper's eyes flicked over to me before turning back to his book. Smiling to myself a little bit, I started to unbutton the shirt, stopping just below the edge of the bra. I then unbuttoned the bottom half, leaving two buttons done up all together before tying the two loose ends together in a loose bow, showing off my stomach. I noticed that Jasper hadn't turned a page since I began. I reached up to my hair and pulled it from its confinements letting it spill down my back. By this point Jasper had given up on his book and decided that he was finally going to join in.

"My little dove, you are a dangerous little thing aren't you? You try to play the nice little angel when all you are is a vixen tempting your mate. Well darling, you asked for it."

Jasper let out a growl as he pulled off his trousers. This wasn't the first time I noticed he went commando. He pulled me off the seat and yet again disposed of my stockings and underwear.

"From now on I want you bare at all times down there. You are allowed to wear trousers but nothing underneath after today."

He wiggled so he was still resting on the edge of the seat pulling me close to him.

"Darling we are going to try something new. I want you to turn round and lean forward a bit. That's it now spread your legs a bit further apart."

I felt him guide me backwards until I was all most sitting on his lap, however at the last second he plunged into me causing me to groan. Placing his hands on my hips he guided me as he rocked back and forwards into me. As he picked up speed he let one hand drop to my clit where he started to massage it, causing me to almost black out as I came. Jasper wouldn't let me come down though so I kept falling over and over until he let out the animalistic roar letting me know that he was finally cumming.

Still with him inside me, he pulled me back so my full weight was on him. I couldn't help but notice he was purring once again as he nuzzled my neck.

"Now wasn't that fun, my mate. I believe that I don't need to punish you for distracting me from my book, after all I enjoyed myself way too much. Poor Ben however, is going to be in pain for a while. As I lost control of my powers you keep forgetting I have. I can't wait for you to gain control of your powers, imagine the amount of fun we can have with them."

I couldn't help but blush as embarrassment flowed through my body. He was right, I forgot he was an empath, and for a while I even forgot about poor Ben. However, before I could ponder my forgetfulness I was once again fully dressed and the door was being opened by a rather amused Peter. He reached in and pulled me out before handing me over to Char, who gave me the once over and shrugged.

"Bells darling, let's say you look great with sex hair so I'll leave it. Now if lover boy there didn't tire you out too much, it's time to go shopping."

As she dragged me away I swear I heard Jasper mutter something about him not starting this one, and by the look on Char's face I heard right. It didn't take too long for the boys to catch up with us.

"Charlotte before you drag us through every clothing store New York has to offer, Bella has to see the new bed I had ordered. I'm having the old one destroyed while we are out, as the new one will be arriving this afternoon. So first place we are going is to the Modern Furniture Warehouse."

Taking my hand, he led us towards the out reaches of town until we came to this large building away from any of the others. He didn't bother to knock, just walked right in dragging me over to our new bed.

"It's called the Canali Queen Chamfer High Poster. I thought this would be big enough and it looks nothing like our old one. What do you think?"

I looked it over and smiled.

"It's perfect Jasper. Thank you."

He smiled before hugging me into his chest where I could feel the

vibrations of his silent purr.

"Right, now that's all done, SHOPPING."

Char quickly marched us back to the shopping district before pushing me into the first clothing store she could find. Looking around I noticed that I was surrounded by clothing that I would find comfy. Not knowing where Char had run off to, I made my way over to a rack of skirts that I liked the look of, however I had one problem, I had no idea what size clothes I wore. When I lived with the Cullen's, all my clothes were bought by Alice and she had a habit of removing tags so they wouldn't show.

"_Char, I have a problem. I have no idea what size I am."_

The next second she was standing in front of me with a raised eyebrow, seems we all have a habit of doing that.

"Alice, one of the girls I lived with, always bought my clothes and she cut the tags out before giving them to me."

"Well I'll say you're a size 8. If that doesn't fit you then we'll just have to go from there."

I grabbed the skirt off the rack and head to the fitting rooms. The bottom layer was made out of green silk while over the top was black rose patterned netting with a green tie at the top. As I finished zipping it up I noticed it fell to just below my knees and I thought I looked quite pretty in it. Slowly coming out of the room, I went looking for Char to get her opinion when all of a sudden a pair of hands wrapped their way around my waist. I would have screamed if Jasper didn't suddenly laugh causing me to hit him, hurting myself more in the process.

"Darlin', you really shouldn't do that. By the way, I love the skirt. Green looks lovely on you."

I notice Char and Peter both smiling and nodding at my choice causing me to smile.

"Okay, you have to let go of me now."

Jasper shook his head and picked me up in his arms before coming into the change room with me and helping me undress.

"I don't want to leave you alone all day love. I don't trust any males not to touch you. You are mine after all. _Mine_."

We continued shopping until midday when Peter pointed out the fact I was still human and thus needed to eat. Which then led to Jasper having a full on panic attack when he realized how little I had eaten yesterday. After feeding me so much food I thought I would need to go up a size, we went back to shopping. It was our third shop after lunch when we ran into the Cullen's. It was Emmett who noticed us first, as I came out of the dressing room to show Jazz the blue dress I had found, wolf whistling causing Jasper and Peter to stand in front of me growling. Noting who it was I let out a small smile before placing a hand on my mates arm.

"Jasper it's okay, that's just Emmett. You met him the other day when you came to pick me up remember? He is a Cullen; now please stop growling you're making the other shoppers uncomfortable. Please love, calm down."

Jasper stood up straight before pulling me into him and pushes his face into my hair.

"You do realize that is the first time you called me love? And I know who he is, I just don't like the way he whistled at you. You're mine."

Pulling his face from my hair he bent over and quickly kissed me on the lips before turning back face the whole Cullen family. Peter and Charlotte had taken up protective stances on either side of us letting them know that I was out of bounds.

"Jasper I'm sorry about my son's actions, it's just that he is so used to doing that to her, after all she did live with us for the past 16 years."

"I am aware of that fact Carlisle. It's just that Bella is _MY MATE,_ and as you very well know, once we bond with our mates we become somewhat protective of them. Which does remind me that you still haven't sent Bella's belongings over, so if you could do so by tomorrow it would be greatly appreciated."

"_Love, can I please say hello. Emmett was always nice to me. It was him that took time to home school me along with Esme and Rose. Please he is like my big brother."_

My mate looked at me and nodded before letting me go. I ran over and gave Emmett a hug that only after getting the okay from Jasper, did he smile and hug me back.

"So sis, what's it like living with your mate? He is looking after you properly isn't he? I don't need to pound him into dust a couple of times, do I?"

I giggled as I imagined Emmett trying to even get a hold of my mate, which of course I sent to Charlotte who joined in the giggling, earning the Cullen's to look at her as if she was weird.

"Em, I couldn't be better looked after by anyone on this earth. I have two best friends that keep me on my toes, a mate that would follow me to hell and back, or as Charlotte and me call it shopping. My poor mate has already had to go back to the car at least twelve times, and by the time we're finished he'll probably start feeling more like a pack horse than my mate."

I noticed as Rose, Esme and Em threw a smile of understanding and sympathy towards my mate, who looked like he had been tortured. I couldn't help but to start giggling again, which caused Jasper to take me from Em's embrace and hang me upside down with my knees bent over his shoulder and I was looking at the Cullen's.

"Now my dear Bella what has caused you to suddenly start giggling like a small child? Is it the fact you have managed in such a small amount of time wrap me around your little finger?"

"It's because I've just worked out that no matter what, I love you and you love me back."

To say the look on Carlisle's face was that of murder would be the understatement of the year. Edward and Alice looked bored out of their minds while the other three couldn't hide the smiles at my declaration.

Flipping me over so I was now back on my feet ,Jasper pulled me into a long drawn out kiss before pulling away with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're right, I do love you and I have since the very day I laid eyes on you when you were born."

Peter coughed drawing the attention back to him.

"As much as this is a lovely moment I believe we must get going. We are nowhere near done and we don't have much time left or money on my credit card."

"But Peter, Darlin', you don't have a limit. Jasper has spent more money than you have today, so stop complaining."

Jasper however seemed to agree with Peter.

"Emmett, why don't you, Rose, and Esme come up to the castle tomorrow with Bella's belongings? We can get to know each other while the girls catch up?"

Em knew that what Jasper asked was more an order than a request, but agreed. I hugged him one more time before giving Esme and Rose each a quick hug before Jasper reclaimed me in his arms nodding to the rest of the Cullen family before they turned around and walked off.

"I still don't know why you won't let me rip Carlisle into little pieces Jazz. Did you notice the way he kept looking at Bells? It was like she was his and he wanted her back."

"Peter can we not talk about this here. My little dove, why don't you get changed into your clothes so I can pay for that pretty dress you are wearing. Then we can finish our shopping."

By the time Jasper had placed the last bag in the back of the limo, the large clock chimed that it was now 7pm and my feet were killing me. It wasn't until I got in that I realized how much shopping we had actually done. Most of the back of the limo was covered in various bags from our adventure.

Jasper pulled my feet into his lap once we got going and pulled off the flats I had been wearing all day. Very carefully, he sat there and massaged them while filling my body with so much calm I was on cloud 9. It seemed to take less time getting home than it did to get there.

I was half asleep by the time Ben had opened the door, Peter helped me out before handing me back to Jasper.

"Sleep my Bella, you had a long day. Tomorrow, I promise will be more relaxing. Now sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to light for the first time in two days, making me panic. Please don't tell me the last couple of days were a dream and I am still living with the Cullen's. Even before I had opened my eyes I was having a panic attack.

"My little dove, please open your eyes. It okay, I'm here. Carlisle can't hurt you again come on love, calm down."

That voice, the voice of my mate was calling to me. Slowly I opened my eyes to find myself looking straight up into a pair of flaming red eyes filled with worry and love. I felt like I had no control over my body because the next thing I know, I had shoved my hand in his hair and was assaulting his mouth. After a split second of shock he finally responded pressing his body into mine. I had to pull away much to my displeasure so I could breathe causing Jasper to bury his head into my shoulder.

"I'm not going to complain about that, my dove, but what had you so worried first thing in the morning?"

Instead of answering I looked around the room we were in and noticed that it was the same chamber as before but at some point yesterday they had added windows near the roof. My mate frowned before following my line of sight.

"It was the light wasn't it? You thought that you were back with Cullen's."

I nodded my head as I tried to figure out why all of a sudden there were windows.

"Peter overheard our conversation yesterday, and since they were in here destroying the bed he got them to do a bit of renovating at the same time. He muttered something about doves needing light or some shit like that, but I'm not complaining because you look even more breathtaking in the morning light. Now my mate, we need to get you up and dressed as we are having some of your family over today, and I wanted to show you more of the castle before they arrived."

An hour later found me in an ankle length brown skirt, brown camisole, and one of Jasper's white shirts over the top with my hair up in a high ponytail. I walked out into the seating area and found they had put a large window in here as well, opening the whole area up. It was the first time I noticed how large the room was. What I originally believed to be a wall with the fireplace in the middle, was in fact the middle of the room with entrances to the rest of the room on either end of the book shelves. On the other side was an open area with rows of books from floor to ceiling, with a winding iron stairwell to get to the upper levels. I had never seen so many books in all my life. Walking over to a random shelf, I picked a book and opened it to find it was one of my favorite books, Treasury of World Masterpieces by Edgar Allan Poe. I flicked through the book until I came across his most famous poem "_The Raven_". I didn't realize that another person had entered the room until they came to stand in front of me blocking my light. I looked up and jumped backwards into the shelving as I noticed it was Michael from the other day. I don't know whether it was the way he was looking at me or his smirk, but I suddenly started to panic again calling for help over and over in my head hoping Jasper or one of the others would pick it up.

"You know it's not fair that Master Jasper would find and take the only pretty girl in the whole world. You know if that stupid war hadn't happened you would be with me not some creepy blood sucking leech."

During his little speal he had walked over to me pinning me to the bookcase with his body. I started to feel ill as I noticed his erection poking into my hip.

"Look what you do to me. Would you like me to show you how a real man treats a woman? I bet he hasn't even made love to you yet just fucked you. Mate or not one day he will get sick of you and make you a slave so you better start getting used to me having my way with you."

The next thing I knew Michael had been thrown across the room and Jasper was crouched in front of me growling, both Peter and Charlotte were covering the exits and like Jasper, where both growling. It was then I noticed that Rose and Esme where on either side of me as Emmett picked Michael up off the floor by his neck watching him struggle.

Very slowly Jasper stood up and walked across the room never once taking his eyes off Michael.

"I am very disappointed in you. Here I was just saying to Emmett here how my mate and his sister were safe here only to be interrupted by her call for help. Now I am used to being called a '_blood sucking leech_', as you so loving put it, and really if you had left it at that you might have just lost your tongue but for you to go on and insult my mate by implying she was nothing but a whore that I would use and throw away, well that has cost you your life. Now we have a little problem because most of the time your head would be torn off and your body burnt to a crisp, but as you did insult my mate and Emmett's sister, I do believe that it's the torture chamber for you."

I watched Michael's face, it had slowly been going purple due to Emmett's grip, but now had suddenly gone white as his eyes bulged out of his head before looking at me with a pleading expression, causing Jasper to growl louder.

"Don't you dare look at her, slave! You don't deserve to walk on the same floor as her let alone put your filthy eyes on her. JAMES, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW."

All of a sudden a young man ran in to the room. Looking at him closely, I noticed he must be a guard. He was fully dressed in army greens, his long light brown hair was up in a ponytail and his red eyes marking him as a vampire were trained on Michael.

"James I need you to take this thing away to the special chambers below. I'll come and deal with him myself later. Don't make him too comfy, he just insulted my mate."

James saluted Jasper then ripped Michael out of Emmett's grip pulling him out the room. Everything was quiet for a second before Jasper turned slowly to me with black eyes causing me to hide behind Rose.

"My little dove, its okay. Please come out, I'm not angry at you, please, I need to know you're alright."

I slowly emerged from behind Rose and ran across the floor so I was in my mates open arms. I wrapped my hands into his t-shirt as he closed his arms around me pushing me into his cold body.

"My Bella, listen to me when I say what that piece of shit just said was wrong. I will never ever get bored with you. You are _my mate_ and I will never ever let anyone else have you. Even if one day you want to leave me, I'll tie you up so you can't. Mine, you are all _MINE._"

I wanted to show him how much I was aware that I belonged to him, but my family was standing in the room watching us with interest. I pulled away a bit and turned round so my back was now pressed into my mate's chest and I looked at my favorite brother. Who smiled at me back looking just like a little child with his dimples causing me to giggle. I tugged Jasper's arms indicating I wanted to leave them but he just pulled me tighter against him causing me to frown.

"Its okay sis, I'll get my hug later. At the moment you and your mate need time alone. Peter has informed me that he has the biggest game room and I can't wait to check it out. How about you two join us there once you're finished."

"Don't worry girls I won't subject you to watching my husband in his game room, how about I show you the gardens, they are very beautiful this time of year and we might swing past the garage and you can have a look at my baby Rose. Bella told me yesterday how much you love working on cars."

With smiles and a quick kiss on the cheek from Esme they left the room, leaving Jasper and me alone once again in our chambers.

"Bella I need you now. I don't think I can be gentle with you. I need to mark you as mine. I have had your mouth, your vagina and it's about time I claim your cute little ass as mine."

He lifted me up off the floor and walked me back into the bed chamber however instead of going to the bed he walked us into the bathroom placing me down on the floor before turning round and locking the door. I heard him take a deep breath before turning back to me.

"Strip and go and bend over the edge of the bath NOW."

It didn't take me long to follow his instructions, considering that I had no under garments to take off. I felt him come and stand behind me before he smacked my ass causing me to yelp in pain. I watched as he tied my hands to the towel rack on the other side of the bath before everything went dark.

"Just relax my mate there is nothing to be scared of. Now I'm going to help you raise your knees so that you are balanced on the edge of the bath. That's it my dear spread your legs a bit further apart and don't move."

I felt more than heard him pull away from me. Scared that I would fall off the bath, I stayed as still as possible as I heard him open and close a draws before I felt him come up behind me again. I felt him kiss and lick my back as he continued to smack it over and over again; I couldn't help but let out a moan as the pressure in my stomach grew causing him to laugh.

All of a sudden I heard him open a bottle before feeling warm liquid being poured onto my ass. I felt his hands massage the liquid coming closer and closer to my opening where he suddenly pushed his finger in causing me to yelp.

"No screaming or I'll have to gag you."

I felt him add another finger spreading me open more causing me to tighten my muscle earning me a hard smack.

"Don't tense up, it will only cause you to hurt more. Be grateful that I'm preparing you at all."

I sighed inwards as I felt his fingers stop their intrusion, however, the sense of peace didn't last long as I felt him press himself into me slowly.

"God you have no idea how fucking well this makes me feel my mate. Do you know right this second even my human side loves this. Now take a deep breath in and release it."

I did as he instructed as I breathed out he plunged the rest of the way in causing me to bite my lip from crying out.

"That's it. Just relax feel what I am doing to you. My mate that vile creature tried to take you away from us and he will pay. I won't make you watch as I make him pay for touching you but I will have his penis mounted and placed in the great hall, so everyone can see what happens if they dare try and touch you like that. You are MINE, MINE, MINE."

An hour later and I was curled up on the bathroom floor weeping in Jasper's arms as he apologized over and over again.

"Jasper you don't have anything to be sorry for. I understand that the animal in you needs to mark his mate in whatever way he sees fit. I just wish for once he would remember that I'm still new to this."

"Bella my little dove, I have so much to say sorry for. The most being how often I let him out. It's just been years since I've had to keep him in his cage and finally having you here where we can actually touch you, he gets a bit overly possessive of you."

I straightened out a bit grimacing due to the pain in my lower back before I turned to face Jasper.

"What do you mean by 'finally having you here where we can actually touch you'? It makes it sound like you have been watching me for years."

"That is because we have been my little dove, not us specifically, but members of our guard who were under strict instructions to protect you as much as they could. Yes, Carlisle and I are friendly towards each other, but I never really trust him. The only reason I left you with him to grow up was because of how close they were to me. How else do you think I knew when you had your first period? When you ran away? The fact you love to read and that the only people you ever talked to in that house are here today. Bella listen to me when I say that I wish I could have gotten you sooner but I couldn't rely on myself or the animal in me to not hurt you."

I looked up into his eyes which had turned back to their usual of red and saw the love and honesty that filled them. For the first time ever I was glad that I was always loved by someone even if I didn't know it.

"Listen my little dove we had better get you dressed again since your family is here to see you, and I need to talk to Emmett about something."

Jasper helped me stand and dressed me again since I couldn't bend down without my lower region hurting. Jasper kept his hand on my lower back as we made our way through the castle, making the pain go away. We found Peter and Emmett first, as they were still in Peter's game room playing golf on his Wii system. I found it always funny that vampires would have a thing for golf, but after sitting down for three hours while Emmett tried to explain the logistics behind it I gave up. Both the boys gave me weak smiles as we entered, knowing full well what had just taken place. Jasper nudged me towards Em with a small nod, causing me to smile. Half way through his backward swing I jumped on his back, causing him to hit the ball too hard, which then turned into a round of tickle the human before I called 'uncle' and he pulled me into a hug.

"So sis, are you going to show your big brother around or do we have to play a game of hide and seek again"

"Em I would love to show you around but you have probably seen more of this place than I have. So why don't we find mum and Rose and Jasper can show us around together."

"Sounds like an idea squirt. Up you go, we don't want your little human legs to get all tired now do we."

I shot Peter a look as he started to laugh in the background at what I don't know, before turning to Jasper whose eyes had gone slightly darker but not all together black.

"Em how bout you carry me until we find the girls, then Jasper can carry me the rest of the tour. After all, he is my mate not you and I don't want Rose upset."

Em looked at Jasper before smiling and throwing me on his back.

"Sounds good, let's go find the girls."

It didn't take long for us to find them; all we had to do was follow the line of males that had gathered around the garage listen to Rose yelling at the mechanic about not using the correct oil or something in one of the cars. Em set me down on the grass before handing me over to Jasper and pushed his way through the crowed towards his angry mate. I jumped on Jasper's back so I could see if I could spot Char and Esme anywhere. Esme found us first and waved as I pointed them out to Jasper and Peter. Unlike Emmett we didn't have to push through the crowd, a path opened for us and closed once we had walked past.

Char glided over to Peter who in turn wrapped his arms around her.

"You've been missing a great show. I was showing Rose my baby when she noticed that the idiot had used the wrong type of oil and went nuts. She has been going off at him for the last 30 minutes about everything he has done wrong."

Esme and I exchanged looks and giggled at what we knew was a typical reaction by Rose. It was nice to see Esme look so young, the only time I had ever heard her laugh was when Carlisle was at the hospital while Edward and Alice were on one of their trips. Jasper noticed my change in emotion.

"_What's wrong my little Dove?"_

"_I was remembering the last time I saw Esme this happy and relaxed. In fact it's been a while since I've seen Em and Rose this happy and relaxed as well."_

"_Well, what would you say if I was going to ask them to move in here with us? As I told you earlier, I know exactly what happens in that house and I don't like it. Carlisle can't do anything to stop them."_

"_You mean that? They can move in. Oh Jasper thank you so much."_

I noticed somewhere during our silent talk the crowd had disappeared and my family were looking at us weirdly, while Peter and Char looked on smiling.

"Why don't we head out to the gardens? That way Bella can have something to eat since she hasn't eaten since lunch yesterday and no, coffee doesn't count as food Bella so no arguing."

Jasper spun us around and walked into the gardens that until today I didn't know were even here. Looking around I noticed that there was a lot of fruit trees as well as ferns and pine trees. Underneath, wild flowers grew making the whole area look more like a forest meadow than an actual garden. In the middle of the area I noticed someone had placed a picnic basket and blanket. I leaned in to nuzzle my head into Jasper's neck as a sign of love. It looked exactly like the day he found me when I had run away, all the way down to the little bunch of wild flowers he had picked for me. As I ate, the others made small talk around me, once in a while Jasper would kiss the top of my head or feed me a piece of fruit. By the time I was full, the sun had moved so it now cast shadows through the trees, and I lay down with my head in Jasper's lap as he stroked my hair.

"I had a reason for inviting you three here today and it wasn't just to drop Bella's belongings off. You see, ever since I asked Carlisle to look after Bella for me, I had placed members of my guard around your house and I had them report back to me. They didn't just report back to me about Bella but all of you, so I happen to know of the fact that you three are currently unhappy. I, well we that is, were hoping that you three would move in with us. As you can see there is lots of room, Rose you can have full run of my garage since you seem to know so much about anything that moves and has a motor. Esme I could do with your help with some of the areas of the castle that need renovating and Emmett I wouldn't say no to an extra pair of helping hands when it comes to training the men. You don't have to worry about Carlisle because even the Volturi will agree with me that this is for the best. So what do you say?"

For a minute all I could hear was the sound of the birds in the trees that surround us, before a loud squeal broke through as Esme, of all people, threw herself at my mate. Causing me for a second to become jealous and I let out a small growl. Esme pulled herself away from him as everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Sorry my dear, I got a tiny bit over excited."

"Don't apologize; I have no idea why I just did that."

"My dear, it's a natural instinct. Even though you're still human, I take it that you two have exchanged blood?"

"Twice. Why?"

"Because, my daughter, it means that you two are linked in every form just like Rose and Em is. Carlisle has never bitten me or I him which brings me back to your question. Yes I'll move in. I have no formal ties to Carlisle so he can't force me to stay."

"Rose and I will move in with you. I may be his son on paper but it was Rose that changed me not him."

"Like Esme I have no ties that connect me to him. I was made during the war and my sire left me with Carlisle and never came back. How will we get our belongings though?"

The rest of the afternoon my family discussed how they could safely move in without causing too much damage. By the end of the day it was worked out that the guys would leave tonight to gather their belongings while the girls stayed here under full guard. I kissed my mate goodbye and watch as they disappeared off into the darkness in the land rover.

I went inside and made my way upstairs to the movie room Char had pointed out to me earlier. We were having a girls night to keep our minds off the boys, and from the looks I had been given earlier, I knew that it meant me spilling about Jasper and mine relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

As I walked down the corridor towards the movie room, I could hear them talking and laughing, which made me smile. Maybe tonight wouldn't be that bad after all. I nodded at the two guards that stood on either side of the door as I made my way in. I had to do a double take at the room I had just walked into. Instead of there being chairs, the floor was covered in bean bags and big fluffy cushions. One wall was covered in DVD's, while the opposite wall had a refreshment counter with rows of alcohol and glasses. The wall opposite the door was just one giant screen with curtains draped on either side.

"It's great, isn't it Bella? This is the one room in the whole castle, minus his chambers and the wedding chambers, that Jasper designed himself, muttering something along the lines of 'modern cinema losing the true meaning' or something like that."

My mind couldn't even formulate a proper sentence, which led me to utter one word.

"Wow".

Of course that set the girls off in a fit of giggles, only causing me to join them. I threw myself on the floor so I was placed between Rose and Esme, with Char sitting in front of me.

"So girls, we have the next god knows how many hours to ourselves, what are we going to do with them?"

Char smirked, before getting up and opening the door and yelling for someone to bring the stuff in. Within two minutes, the floor around us was covered in stuff for manicures, pedicures, all kinds of make-up, and for some unknown reason, enough chocolate to feed an army. Considering I was the only person in the room that would be eating it, I started to question Char's sanity once more.

"Bells, since its Rose's and Esme's first night here, and yours without Jasper, I thought we could have a pamper session. This will be followed by some girl talk, movies, alcohol, and chocolate."

"Can Vampires even get drunk?"

Rose rolled her eyes at me before nodding.

"Yep, we don't know why that is the case, but alcohol doesn't make us want to gag. The reason you never saw any in Carlisle's house was that he forbid it. That's why Edward and Alice have been known to leave for such long periods of time. Both of them like the party life and they can't have it there. After all, they are both still teenagers, and it's what most normal teenagers do. Also, Edward hasn't been able to stand being around Carlisle in the past 16 years, for some unknown reason. So when he leaves, Alice follows him."

"Okay, enough talking about the rest of the Cullen's, its time our little human here got spoiled, and given a makeover." I really wanted to kill Char at that moment, and by the way she smirked at me, she got the message loud and clear. However, as Esme and Rose never got the chance to do this with me before, I sighed and gave up without a fight. An hour later, the three girls had managed to give me a full body massage, done my nails, and had played with my hair so it looked like I had small roses in it. It was times like this that I was amazed at some of the things that vampires could do. Char at some point had gotten up and poured us each a drink, one known as an Orgasm, and was now trying to feed me chocolate. Esme had my head in her lap stroking my face, as she use to do to help me relax.

"Okay girlie, it's time for you to spill the beans about your dark knight. So what's he like in bed?"

I couldn't hide my embarrassment, and my whole body suddenly turned bright red. I was sure if they had turned the lights off I would have been glowing. Thank you Rose.

"I don't know what to say really. I know I love Jasper, even though we have just met. However, at times he scares me. We start off making love, then suddenly something in him changes, and he turns into an animal. Earlier today his animal side really came out as he 'fucked me up the ass'. The whole time he never used my name, always referring to me as his mate. How do I deal with this side of him?"

Esme pulled me up, so I was now cradled in her arms, while she rocked me back and forth. I hadn't realized I had started to cry.

"Darling, this is harder for you than it would have been for any of us, because you are still human. Once you are a vampire, your instincts will take over and you will fight back. I can tell you this, once you are a vampire you will fight for dominance in your relationship by scratching and biting him, and in return he will dominate you. The problem at the moment is, the side of him that wants to dominate you is coming out now when you can't fight back. The vampire in him takes this as a sign that you have submitted to him. For now though, I can't help you with what to do. I can only be here to pick up the pieces afterward."

My crying slowed down, and I wiped my eyes with the tissue Char had given me.

"Any more questions we can help you with sis?"

"Char why can I hear you and you hear me all the time, but when it comes to the boys I have to let them in?"

Rose and Esme looked between us confused.

"It's a long story, so I'll give you the short version. Jasper is the Sire to both Peter and me. As you know he and Bella have already swapped blood. Now, there is something in Jasper's blood that links us to him telepathically. This means at any given moment we can communicate with each other in our heads, which when they are on the battle fields is really useful. Anyway, it wasn't until Bella arrived and swapped blood with him that we realized we could communicate with her as well, without having to be in close contact with Jasper. Now mine and Bella's minds are connected on a constant basis, meaning I can hear everything she is thinking, while she can hear everything I am thinking. However, the boys can only communicate with us if they are thinking about it. The same here, we have to think about wanting them to hear us."

"Char if that is the case then why is it that once in a while Jasper can hear me even when I haven't opened my mind to him. Like the other day for instance. He could hear what I was thinking?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if it's because your shield sees him as your mate and it lets him in without your knowledge. We'll look into it later okay Bells."

"So Charlotte, why do you think most of the time that the boys can't hear her?"

"I believe this might be because, from what Jasper has told me, Bella has always hidden her mind from the males in your house."

Rose started to laugh as she pointed out "That's true. Edward could read everyone's mind but hers. I know it drove him insane to start with, but over the years he got use to it."

Char nodded before smiling.

"Hey Bells, looks like you're shield is stronger than we believed. Maybe that's why Jasper's power doesn't always work on you all the time."

I shrugged and buried my way into Esme more. As Rose turned and smirked at me.

"So how big is he Bells?"

"ROSE! My god girl, do you have a one track mind?"

"What? I'm curious. Come on, I'll tell you how big Em is."

"First of all EWWW! That's gross, don't you fucking dare. That's my brother you are talking about. Secondly, if you must know, he is a bit on the large size. I'm not complaining mind you, but I would love to know what it's like being made love to, and not just fucking. Although, the time in the limo was interesting."

"Bella, don't swear. It's not lady like, and I knew your hair that day wasn't stylized like that. I have to ask though. What's it like in a limo?"

I looked around at the woman I had seen as my mother for the last 16 year with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I am a female too Bella and I'm curious. Carlisle never touched me outside of the house."

"It was interesting to say the least, though poor Ben our driver got a dose of Jasper's power. That reminds me, I got him a present to apologize for yesterday. I must give it to him."

Char nodded and privately told me that we can do it tomorrow. Then we decided it was time we started to watch movies. Half way through Love Actually, the boys returned, and I stopped the movie to see how things went. Jasper took me off Esme's lap and placed me in his, nuzzling my neck, as Peter explained how it went.

"We were lucky. Carlisle wasn't home, and Edward

and Alice knew we were coming and had everything ready for us. Of course, we did check for transmitters and devices alike, in all of their belongings. Finding none, we loaded everything up and left. Edward told me to tell you that it was an honor knowing you all, and maybe one day he and Alice will see you again. It turns out they were planning on leaving tonight as well. Alice wants to spend time in Australia. Now that vampires don't have to hide, Edward is taking her."

Jasper brought me further into his body so I could feel everything, including his erection, before speaking.

"This worries me a bit. The fact that Carlisle will come home to an empty house, I don't know how he will take it. I'm also concerned about his reaction to my mate the other day. His feelings didn't give me any kind of clue as to what was wrong."

I stroked his leg trying to comfort him, while letting him know I was his, over and over in my head. Not releasing his grip on me, he laid us down on the floor away from the others, and pulled a thick blanket over the top of us.

"Why don't we continue with your movie night? We'll talk about things tomorrow."

Everyone nodded, and Char reached over and turned off the lights, while Esme pressed play. As soon as everyone's attention was on the movie, Jasper pulled up the skirt the girls had made me change into, and started to play with me. He stopped as Em got up and changed the movie to _The Lord of the Rings trilogy:_ _extend edition_. Once every one had settled down again, he continued. Then without warning he slipped into me, causing me to almost moan out loud.

"Shhh…my little dove, we don't want to interrupt the movie. Now you'll have to be very quiet or I'll have to stop. Now, without realizing it Charlotte did a replay in her mind of an earlier conversation you had with them. It seems that I haven't been pleasing you enough, or treating you right. There is no need to be scared of me my little dove, I do love you and I promise that you will feel that love. However, you have to realize this afternoon, the animal in me needed to do that. The slave had crossed the line and touched you, and we needed to show ourselves that you do in fact belong to us. I won't have sex with you right now, but I do need to be as close to you as possible. I want to be one with you fully. Please allow me this my little dove. Let a part of me go home."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the movie, fully aware that my mate was filling me but there was nothing sexual about it in fact it made me feel loved and one with him for the first time since we have met. By the time the second one had finished I was starting to fall asleep in Jasper's embrace. Esme, Rose and Em all looked over and smiled and whispered sweet dreams, while Peter and Char smiled, before wrapping themselves in a blanket and ignored the rest of the room. I felt Jasper push himself into me more before curling his body around mine and kissing the back of my neck, causing me to sigh and fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**CPOV**

I can't fucking believe that in one night I had lost everything to that vindictive little shit. I come home from a night of getting the stuff I need for when I got _my_ Bella back, to find that my house stunk of _him_ as well as Emmett and that vampire I met the other day, and all my family's belongings gone. I really don't care that Edward and Alice had left yet again because they were hardly home anymore, ever since I brought my little beautiful wood nymph home. The fact Esme ran away to _his_ home upset me, I was after all suppose to be her mate. As for the other two, they brought nothing to this house apart from pain and anger, however _my_ Bella did love them. I want her back; I want her sweet aroma to flow through this house again. I want to wrap _my_ body around hers as she slept and I wanted to be the one who made her cry out in pleasure. Storming up to my study I threw open the door so hard that it ended up flying to the other side of the room.

Throwing myself on the sofa, I grabbed the photo album off the table and flicked it open, coming eye to eye with a picture taken of eighteen month old Bella sitting in my lap smiling.

_For the first eighteen months I really didn't care about the child I had brought into my house. I handed her over to Esme the second I walked in the front door, only mattering how she was never to disturb me, before I locked myself in my study. The day I noticed her I was filling out paperwork when I felt this warm little hand on my ankle. Looking down I found myself looking straight into a pair of deep brown eyes framed with ridiculously long black lashes, then to make matters worse she giggled. I lifted her up so she was sitting in my lap, and watched as she tried to stand up using my shoulders as leverage. She kept trying and I watched as she got more frustrated and finally gave up settling herself in my lap with her head buried in my chest. I found myself stroking her soft hair and humming to her as she wiggled her way further into me, causing me to start purring. A second later, Esme ran in the room and started apologizing while she tried to take Bella away from me. I growled at her and told her that I wanted Bella's cot brought into my study and that she can now stay here when I worked._

That was the first day I found myself falling in love with Bella. I would remember watching her sleep for hours and when she was awaken I would play with her or read to her. On her fourth birthday was the first time I found myself wanting to keep her.

_There was a soft knock on my door and I smiled to myself before calling for her to come in. The door opened a tiny bit being too heavy for her to open all the way and she slipped in. Her hair was done in a braid then put up into a bun, she was wearing a white dress that had little black roses printed on it that fell down to her ankles. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the fact she wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. My Bella hated wearing anything on her feet unless she really had to, and then only if I put them on her._

"_You look very beautiful today my dear. What is the occasion?" I knew full well that today was her birthday as I had planned to give her the family crest in the form of a small locket that she could wear around her neck._

_I watched as she rolled her eyes and walked across the floor and then jumped into my lap before she answered._

"_It's my birthday and the girls are all fussing over this party they are making me have. I don't want to have a party and I don't want to be friends with any of the people from around here."_

"_Darling I'm afraid that you are going to have a party whether you like it or not, and don't pout at me young lady, you are having this party. Now my dear, where did you get that lovely dress your wearing, because I know for a fact that wasn't in your wardrobe yesterday?" I knew exactly what was in there because I had picked out every outfit for her._

"_Alice gave it to me this morning, saying it's from my boyfriend and he'll be coming by later to see me. Carlisle, I don't have a boyfriend, do I?"_

Oh yes, my beloved one's fourth birthday when _he_ decided he would check up on her for the first time. I remember standing in the corner and watching as he placed her in his lap and explained who he was to her, causing her to blush her beautiful blush and let out a small giggle. I stood by and watched as he gave her, her first copy of Wind in the Willows bound in leather, and then she kissed him on the cheek before rushing off to her room to read it. That was the first time he pinned me against the wall and told me to get my sex twisted mind off his mate, that I was being watched and that he now wanted monthly reports on how she was doing. That was the night I started to build my little play room.

_She was 10 years old when I heard the front door slam shut and her running up to her room before slamming and locking the door. Frowning, I got up from my desk, shaking my head at the rest of the house who had chosen that second to turn up outside my study door indicating I should see what was wrong with my Bella. I noticed Edward frown at me before pulling Alice away and out of the house. I marched my way up to her bedroom door on the top floor and stood there as I heard the tears rolling down her face and onto her pillow. I had learned years ago that my beloved could cry silently, and it wasn't until we were near her that we could hear her. I got the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door before walking in and locking it again. I walked over to her bed and crouched down so I could pet her hair._

"_What's wrong Bella? What has you so upset?"_

"_I'm not going back to that place ever again. Jake was so mean to me and told me that I was nothing but a waste of time and space. To make matters worse everyone laughed at me and Lauren spat in my lunch. Some people think they are better than me because they are different than others." Jake I happen to know was a shape shifter while Lauren was just a spoiled little girl whose mummy was nothing more than a whore. I should know, I've fucked her on more than one occasion when she couldn't pay her bills._

_I let out a low growl and picked her up out of the bed I had chosen for her and took her into my private bed chambers. Laying her on my bed I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek then her neck before I ran my fingers down her arm. It was at that moment he chose to turn up again, and yet again I found myself pinned to the wall as he ripped off one of my fingers and yet again informed me to keep my hands to myself. I watched as he picked her up and carried her outside whispering sweet nothings to her and explaining that they will pay. I later found out that Jake had become part of his slave force while Lauren was sold to a training school for girls who were sent to the Volturi to be their sex slaves._

Smiling I got off the sofa and walked across the room to the book case and pulled out the copy of _The Wars of the Human World,_ and watched as half the book case disappeared giving me full view of my little play room. I used to have whips in there, but ever since the incident I destroyed them all. Everything in there was perfect for my Princess from the toys to the silk sheets on the bed. I growled as I remembered what else happened when she was ten. I had to tell her about _him_ and explain that she was _his_ and that when she turned sixteen she would belong to him. It was after that talk that I started to show _my _Bella what I would like to do with her. Every chance I could, I would use Esme's body in front of her. I even went as far as making her watch as I took Esme up her anus during family movie night, all the time wishing it was her. Things became worse the day that I got a letter informing me that the second Bella started her monthly flow she was to be home taught, and when they did come, my want for her became more.

_I found myself using Esme more and more and still couldn't satisfy my want for the young lady that was changing right before my eyes. On more than one occasion I would go into her room while she slept and jerk off calling her name as I came, but only when the rest of the house was quiet. The day of the incident, when my beautiful Bella would no longer come near me, I was already in a bad mood after Edward had spent a better part of three hours informing me that Bella wasn't mine, and that 'I was a sick fuck' as he put it. Only for Bella to come up to me and ask if I had her mates address so she could actually write to him and get to know him before she turned sixteen. I remember dragging her up to my study and anything after that was a total blank until I started to smell her sweet blood. Within minutes of it happening I found myself face to face with a very pissed off mate, and it wasn't until he kicked in her bedroom door and not only found her missing, but the fact she was sleeping in what he saw as a dog bed, he destroyed half of the house before sending out a search party. It took a week to find her, and in that period he had removed seven of my fingers and nailed them to the wall saying I could fix them after they had found her. In the end it was him that found her and brought her back, cared for her wounds on the new bed he had brought before coming down to my study. He stood there and watched as his personal guard cut off my sexual organ and put it in a box before carrying it out the door. He then looked me in the eyes before saying that he knew what I got up to when no one else was home and that I should be lucky to have my life. A week later Bella fell down the stairs hitting her head and lost parts of her memory. Of course this involved another visit from her mate and the doctor that the Volturi used for their humans. After being convinced that she would be fine and when she was ready her memory would come back to her, the doctor left. He on the other hand stayed by her side until she woke up before telling me that he had brought back what belonged to me, kissed her on the head and yet again left leaving a strong trail of lust._

I sat down on the chair that I had placed next to the bed and sighed. If only she hadn't slipped down the stairs and _he_ hadn't set up in house security, I could have wisked her away the night before her sixteenth birthday, and by now she would have been my mate. I could see that they had exchanged blood, and from his unsubtle hints I knew that they had sex with each other. However, I knew that he had yet to claim her as his wife. I knew that I would have to strike before then, but as no one knew when that would happen I would have to put my plan to work soon.

Walking up to the closet I had placed in the far corner, I took out a lovely silk bra and matching underwear in green and carefully placed them on the bed, as well as the matching robe.

Soon my beautiful little wood nymph you'll be with me. You'll be all _MINE!_


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to find that I was still in the movie room and Jasper was still buried inside of me, even though I had somehow rolled myself completely onto him during the night. Looking around through half opened eyes, I noticed that we were alone.

"_They all left just after you fell asleep my dove. How are you this morning?"_

My answer was to wiggle my hips, causing him to moan and flip us over so he was balanced on his arms with me underneath. Slowly he rocked his hips back and forth, while he captured my mouth in his, giving me sweet light kisses. He moved one hand down so he could pull one of my legs over his hip and rolled us to the side. Having both his hands free, he ran them down my spine, pulling me closer to him so I was pressed right into his chest. I chose this moment to start my own exploration of his body. I ran my hands through his hair, noticing for the first time how it felt like velvet. I noticed that Jasper had started to purr, causing me to let out a small giggle. His only response was to thrust into me a little harder, before going back to his soft strokes from before.

I let my hands wander down his neck and across his shoulders, as I took in the groups of crest shaped scars that had made their home there. Bringing my head up a bit, I started to kiss every single one of them, knowing full well that whoever had done this to him was now dead.

Charlotte had explained her past to me and showed me her scars that were mostly from her time fighting, plus the ones Peter gave to her while making love. One could see the difference between them and I did pay careful attention to the ones that covered my mate. I was happy to notice that none where from ex-lovers. Being playful, I decided to bite down on his ear, earning me a playful growl. Jasper started to pick up speed, but not so much that he was hurting me. It was then I felt his finger start to circle my clit.

"I love you my little dove. I have since the very first day. Please my dove, cum with me?"

He rolled us over so he was on top again and started to apply more pressure on my clit, causing me to moan and with one final thrust, I fell over the cliff with him. I couldn't keep the smile off my face once we had untangled ourselves from each other. My smile disappeared slightly when I realized I was fully naked and at some point during the night Jasper had ripped off my clothes. This meant that I had to go back to the chambers with no clothes on.

"What's wrong my dove?"

"Um, how am I supposed to get back to our chambers? Since you decided to destroy my clothes at some point last night, I would have to walk back naked."

He just smiled and stood up bringing me with him. Once he had made sure I wasn't going to fall over, he picked up his t-shirt and dressed me in it. I looked down and noticed how it hung like a dress on me, finishing just above my knees. The next second I was scooped up bridal style in his arms and he was running full tilt through the castle up to our chambers.

After we had showered together and he had dressed me again in a pair of jeans and aqua long sleeved t-shirt, we made our way into the sitting area to find ourselves surrounded by everyone, including James.

Peter looked at Jasper and had a silent conversation with him before Jasper sighed.

"Bella, my little dove, I am sorry to do this to you, but Peter has reminded me I have an appointment with James. This means that I won't be able to spend the day with you. However, I was hoping you could join me for a private meal tonight?"

I nodded, knowing full well what Peter had reminded Jasper about, and knew very well that I could do nothing about it.

"Okay love, I'll see you tonight. Please make sure she is home by 7 and that she eats. Come on James, we shouldn't keep Mr. Newton waiting any longer."

I watched as he walked out the door with James following, before being pulled into a massive hug from Emmett.

"So sis, how do you feel about coming out with all of us today? Peter and Charlotte have agreed to be your guards, along with two shape-shifters. So, do you want to?"

By this point he was jumping up and down with me still in his arms, making me feel a bit sick.

"Em darling, put Bella down. You are making her sick."

He carefully put me down while Char and Peter started to laugh, before I reached over and grabbed a cushion and threw it at their heads.

"What do you have in mind?"

Esme smiled at me before giving me a quick hug, as someone knocked on the door. Charlotte went and opened it and stepped aside as a young woman walked in.

"Bells this is Emily, she is one of our gardeners. Emily I'd like you to meet Lady Isabella Swan, his graces mate."

Emily bowed to me while I raised my eyebrow in question.

"_I'll explain later kitten. For now you better pay attention."_

I found myself being looked at by Esme and Emily, though Emily did tend to look at the floor.

"First off, Emily, please don't look at the floor. I don't care if you have to do that when Master Jasper is here, but when it's just me, you don't have to. Second, can you please repeat what you just said Esme, I was elsewhere?"

Emily smiled and let out a small giggle, making me smile, while Esme smiled at me.

"I said Emily here has agreed to show me around the parts of the castle that Jasper wants to fix up, as she will be helping me with the restorations. So I will not be joining all of you today. Don't worry; I too have my own body guards it seems."

I rolled my eyes at the fact that even inside his own walls, my mate was protecting my family. I gave her a quick hug as she left the room talking to Emily about new flooring. I turned back to Peter and waved my hand at him, telling to explain; one-why no one cared to tell me that they knew my real last name; and two-why did no one tell me my mate was a fucking Duke, without saying a word?

"Sorry kitten it never came up. To the rest of the world mythical and human alike, he is known as Duke Jasper Whitlock of Texas and Montreal; Major of the 1st Alchemy battalion, and God of War. You my dear, for the time being are known as Lady Isabella Marie Swan, mate of the God of War and the great granddaughter of the only real witch to have ever lived, Didyme, mate of king Marcus, of the Volturi."

I stood there in shock just looking at Peter. Did he really just inform me my great grandmother, who I knew was dead, was the mate of one of the three kings, The Volturi? Not only that, she was a fucking witch? I have no idea how long I stood there, but the next thing I knew Peter had thrown me over his shoulder and we were walking through the castle. I couldn't help myself; I reached over and smacked his cute ass which caused him to almost drop me on the floor. He would have if Char hadn't caught me and smirked at him, before picking me up on her back and running off with Rose right next to her, causing me to laugh. That didn't last long because as soon as we hit the main hall a scream filled the air followed by a feral growl. Peter reached over, taking my hand in his and pulled me out of the castle, as the screams followed us, causing me to shiver.

"_Sorry about that kitten, Jazz makes sure that when he punishes someone the whole castle hears it, even if they don't know why the person is being punished. In this case though Jazz made sure that people were told, especially the males."_

I didn't respond at all, for two reasons. One-what does one say when they know that their mate is actually torturing someone because of you; and two-I was too busy looking at the two Mercedes SL-Class Roadsters that were currently in front of me. I also couldn't help but notice that there were two black bikes, but my eyes just came back to the cars. I could hear Peter laughing at me but I didn't care. It wasn't until Ben and a young lady dressed in leather came round the corner each carrying helmets did I come out of the state of lust and turned to them.

"Hello Ben. How are you today, and who is this lovely lady standing next to you?"

Both of them blushed and bowed their heads, before Ben answered.

"I am well, thank you Mistress. This is my mate Angela, we will be your bodyguards today, as well as the two captains."

"_Peter, I take it you and Char are the two Captains?"_

"_Yep, and just so you know, before we leave, Ben and Angela are both Shape shifters. They were the two guards that Jazz sent to watch over you while you grew up. Ben turns into an Eagle, while Angela can multi-shift. Only female shape shifters can do that. "_

"_Right, anything else you have forgotten to tell me about?"_

Peter shook his head and pushed me towards the first car, while Char dragged Em and Rose to the other one. After making sure I was strapped in tight enough, telling me if I came back with one scratch on my body Jasper would kill him, he jumped over the top of the car landing right next to the driver side door. I could hear Char tell him to stop showing off telepathically, before he stuck his tongue out at her and slipped into the driver's seat. We were ten minutes out before he turned to me.

"Kitten, the reason it's just us two is we need to talk away from your family. If I know you, what we are about to talk about will most likely embarrass you. The other day when Jazz took you in front of us like he did, I told you that it was okay and that there was nothing for you to be embarrassed about. You will learn later that as a male vampire, Jasper will have the need to dominate you in front of others and that it serves two purposes; the first being it shows others that you belong to him and him alone. The second purpose is it shows you that he is up to protecting you, as well as laying his claim as the dominant partner in the relationship."

I nodded at him letting him know that I remembered. It wasn't something I would forget anytime soon.

"Well, after the other day, Jasper and I talked about the situation you two are in and well, he is worried. He is worried that you will hate him for what he has done to you while his animal side has come out to '_play_', and that you don't want to marry him or for him to change you. To tell you the truth, I thought you would hate Char and me as well for letting him do that to you in front of us."

"Oh, Peter why would I hate you two? You two are like family, and yes I was upset about what he did, but it was more his words than the action itself. Peter, both of you need to understand that I know all of this happens. After all, I lived with a family of vampires for the past 16 years and I know what happens when vampires show their animal side. I had the joy of watching Edward lose it once and take Alice in front of everyone at school, because some boy decided that he would try and make his thoughts reality. All I can say about that is thank god that was the day before I was pulled out of school, because I don't think I could have survived there after that. As for his worries about us marrying and him changing me, I never really thought about it. Carlisle always made me believe that I had no choice in the matter, and that it was purely up to my mate to decide."

"Well Carlisle always did have a screw loose in my books, which brings me to the second thing I need to talk to you about. I know for a fact you don't remember much of your childhood ever since the accident, and as much as Jasper wishes for you to remember on your own, I'm going to have to fill in some of the blanks. Your sixteenth birthday wasn't the first time you had met Jasper or me. At different times during your childhood, Jasper would come to visit you in order to see that you were alright. On every single occasion he had to have _'words'_ with Carlisle. Somewhere along the line, Carlisle has gotten it into his head that you belong to him and he will do anything to get you back. This means that Jasper will very soon be '_showing_' the world that you are his mate. Kitten, I am afraid it's going to be a lot worse than last time when it was just Char and me."

I couldn't help the small whimper that left my mouth at the very thought of Jasper taking me in front of a room full of people. Peter reached over and took my hand in his and ran his thumb over the back of it, trying to calm me down.

"Kitten, relax, it's okay. Char and I will go through things with you before hand, and will be there for you afterward as well. We have booked a room at the local vineyard for the week after, in case you want to get away from Jasper. We have a couple of days before any of this happens, so why don't I tell you what we have planned for you today?"

I still couldn't bring myself to speak so I just nodded.

"You're getting a tattoo; it's my birthday present to you. Char told me the other day you mentioned you wanted to get one, so with a bit of sneakiness on my part, I got you an appointment. Now it's only going to be Em and me in there with you, and after we are done, the girls are going to take you shopping with them, while I try and keep your brother occupied."

For the rest of the drive Peter kept his hand in mine, as I looked at the window trying to get my head around the whole Jasper showing the world I was his mate thing. Also, why did Peter bring up marriage and my change and then drop it?

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because I was being woken up by Peter running his finger down my cheek while the rest looked on. I smiled, and with Peter's help stepped out of the car. Em came and stopped on the other side of me. I noticed that Ben had taken his position behind us. It was the first time I noticed that both Peter and him where openly carrying weapons as well. After hugging the girl's goodbye and promising that they'll be safe, saying they will collect me once Pete called, then the boys took me into the tattoo parlour while Ben took up his place outside as guard.

I had a good look around while Peter and Em waited for the tattoo artist to be finished with her last client.

"Peter, what did you have in mind for this tattoo?"

"I was thinking that it could be something that reminds you of Jasper, but other than that, I thought we could have a look around while the numbing cream takes effect."

I nodded and kept looking, until Peter called me back to them.

I came face to face with a lovely woman who looked to be in her late 30's, dressed in jeans and a light lilac shirt. I couldn't help but notice her hair and how cool it was, it was light brown with red and silver streaks through it and she had thrown it up into a messy pony tail, letting people see her sparkling blue eyes. I couldn't help but feel relaxed around her, as Peter gave her the details. She turned to me and smiled before inviting me around to the closed off section of the shop.

"You must be Bella. Hi I'm Tracy and I'll be your tattoo artist today. Now from what the young man out front tells me, you don't know what you want done yet."

"Actually I have an idea of what I want done and where I want it. I want a dove holding a small vine of little red flowers in its beak, and if possible I want it just above my left breast."

Tracy smiled at me and spread the cream over the area where the tattoo would be going before calling the boys in. Peter came in with a picture in his hand that he drew and showed it to me causing me to laugh. He had drawn the picture right out of my mind; he winked at me while he handed it to Tracy, causing her to smile.

Two painful hours later found me and the three boys sitting in a small cafe. Peter and Em watch as Ben and I ate while we waited for the girls to finally show up. Just as I had finished my chocolate mousse, they turned up. As Char was sitting down, she handed me a blue box and I slowly opened it. Inside was a beautiful dove made out of diamonds, with a small sapphire for its eye, and in its beak were leaves made out of some kind of green stone surrounded by gold as it was hung on a black leather chain. It wasn't until I took it out of the box while Peter helped me put it on, that I noticed it was a choker.

"I know it's late but happy birthday Bells. I saw it and thought you might like it, after all you are Jasper's little dove."

I rolled my eyes and threw one of the complementary after dinner mints at her, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"So sis, what did you and the boys get up to this morning?"

I smirked at Rose and started to unbutton the shirt I was wearing which so happened to be one of Jasper's. As I pulled it open I couldn't help but laugh as their eyes almost fell out of their heads when they saw the tattoo. I quickly did the shirt up again as I noticed we had attracted the attention of a group of young men. I cringed as I saw them make their way over to us. All three of the boys noticed where I was looking and stood up, blocking me from their line of sight. I had no idea what was said, because I felt Char and Rose pull me up and dragged me away, with Angela following us very much like Ben had before.

"Don't worry about the boys, Peter knows that we took you away. Now I believe that we have some special shopping we need to do. Now Bells, from our little talk the other day and from what I've gotten from your sister here, you have never had the fun of learning about your body. So we are taking you to your very first adult toy shop."

I couldn't help but stop and glare at the two of them, as I tried to work out how I was going to run away, before I end up embarrassing myself. The girls must have worked out what I was planning, because they linked my arms through theirs and pulled me into the little shop. Once inside, I couldn't believe my eyes. In one section were cabinets full of different kinds of vibrators, next to them was an area full of clothes, and when I had a closer look at them later I couldn't help but blush. The half of the store had DVD's and magazines, and while Rose had a quick look, Charlotte pulled me over to the clothing.

"Right, first thing first, outfits. I know that Jazz and you have no problem with the whole sex thing. However, introducing dress ups is fun, and it means you can have some fun. Now for you I would suggest something modest since this is your first time doing this so..."

Char then spent the next five minutes going through the rack until she found what she was looking for. She turned to me holding up a blood red gown, that was netted in the front and rest was red satin. It didn't look that bad to me. At that moment a young girl walked over to us smiling.

"Hi, and welcome to Clurrabella & The Darlin's house of fun, my name is Claire. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

Char turned to her and smiled, causing the girl to let out a small shriek as she hugged her.

"Bells this is Claire, we go way back. She was changed around the same time I was. For a while she was part of Jasper's household, before she spread her wings and opened her own line of adult shops just for women. Claire this is Bella, Jasper's mate."

Claire smiled at me and turned back to Char. I left them to it and went and stood by Rose, who was looking at vibrators.

"Hey Bella, listen, I know this might be a bit weird for you, so if you want to talk to me you know you can right?"

"Yeah Rose, I know. So what am I looking at here, because all I see is different shapes of plastics."

I then spent the next hour and a half with Rose as she went through with me every single toy that was for sale. In the end I ended up getting the gown and what I was told was known as a rabbit, before I declared I wanted to go home. Char and Rose both rolled their eyes at me, and with a quick good bye to Claire we left the shop.

As I walked out the door, I found myself unexpectedly in the arms of my mate, who looked like he was in pain. I found out later that he was worried after Peter had phoned him two hours ago, saying he hadn't heard from us. It turned out I had been in the store since just before mid-day, and no one had noticed the time.

I heard the local clock tower bells chime the hour, finding it had just turned three, but I didn't care because I was tired. I felt Jasper swing me up into his arms and I fell asleep with my head resting on his shoulder.

I was later woken up by my mate, kissing me on the forehead telling me that I needed to wake up. I opened my eyes to find Jasper leaning over me and Char standing in the background with a small smile on her lips.

"Darling Char is going to help you get dressed for our dinner. I'll see you soon."

He once again kissed my forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Right, you don't need a shower, because Jasper bathed you once you got home. So all I have to do is get you in the little number we got today. Don't worry Bells, it will be just you two tonight and all day tomorrow, Jasper's orders."

Twenty minutes later, I was standing in front of my very shocked mate in front of the fire place. He had arranged for us to have a light supper of fruit and cheese by ourselves, but by the way he was looking at me, I didn't think that we were going to end up having it. He reached over and pulled me into his chest, hiding his now pitch black eyes, as he started running sweet kisses down my neck.

"My little dove, I am finding it very hard to be a gentleman at the moment. Remind me later to thank Peter for getting you that tattoo my dear, it's perfect just like you are. As for the gown, well I hope it can be replaced because I don't think it's going to last very long."

I felt his hands brush down my sides towards my backside causing me to moan as he started to massage it. All of a sudden he shot backwards leaving me standing there trying to find him.

"Sorry my dove, but I promised myself I would behave tonight. Well at least until after you have eaten."

He came up behind me and slowly picked me up before lowering us both on the floor. I noticed that he was now only in a pair of leather trousers that didn't do anything to hide the fact he was fully aroused. I let him feed me and every once in a while he would lick my lips or reach down and stroke my stomach. By the time dinner was finished I was tingling all over from his handy work. I watched as he untangled himself from me, and put the tray outside the door before turning back to me. I watched as his eyes darkened even more as he made his way back over to me, looking more like the hunter who was after his prey, than my mate. Stopping in front of me, he knelt on one knee, before reaching behind me and coming back with a small black box.

"My little dove, I know since you have arrived here we have had many ups and downs. I know we have yet to spend one day with it just being us two, and I do realize that I have yet to show you around your new home. However, I need to tell you how much I love you and have always loved you since I first laid my eyes on you when you were just seconds old. My dear, beloved little dove, will you do me the pleasure of being my wife as well as my mate?"

I slowly opened the box and there nested in between the velvet was a simple yet beautiful sapphire and diamond ring. Jasper pulled it out and placed it on my left ring finger as I nodded at him.

"Darling, I would like for you to say the words out loud."

"Yes my God of War, my Ares, I'll marry you."

The next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor with him pressed against me, growling.

"Mine, all mine. No one else can have you. You are all MINE."

I knew there was no use fighting him so I bent my neck up so I could look him in the eyes before replying.

"Yes my Ares all yours, now and for all eternity."

He snarled at me and picked me up off the floor, before lightly throwing me into the wall.

"You are a little vixen, dressed in that gown. Tormenting me with your body, your smell and your words, I can smell Peter all over you. I know he loves you but you are _mine."_

I felt him rip the gown off me, leaving me fully naked in front of him. I blinked, and all of a sudden the room went pitch black, the only sound I could hear was his purring and growling. I went to reach up to my eyes but my hands were suddenly tied together above my head. I started to whimper again but stopped once I felt his breath up against my ear.

"It's okay my little dove, tonight I show you who you belong to, and tomorrow I promise everything will be better."

I can't remember how long I was left hanging there, with my naked back up against the cold stone wall. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper every now and then, as I heard the castle getting ready for the night. To keep my mind off the silence that filled the room, I started to imagine what it must be like as a servant here. After all from what Char had told me their lives were pretty simple. If they were human, they were woken up at seven in the morning Monday through to Saturday, well fed... I lost my train of thought as I felt a finger slowly trace the outline of my lips, and subconsciously I tried to bring it into my mouth, but it was suddenly gone.

"Naughty Bella, I didn't give you permission to touch me. Now behave or I'll have to bend you over my knee and spank you, come to think of it I still might do that. Now I'm going to unhook you from the wall my dear, but you are not to move. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master Jasper." I didn't want to call him my god of war again, afraid of what might happen if I did.

I felt him nuzzle my neck and let out a small purr, a response to me calling him master. It just proved to me that even though he said we were equal in this relationship, the animal in him wanted me to bow down to him. I breathed out as he reached up and unhooked me, making me feel slightly less scared, even though he left my hands tied up and the blindfold on. I felt his cold chest up against my back as he hooked my arms around his neck. I couldn't help but notice his breath dance around my neck, as he leaned in to whisper in my ear,

"You have no idea how much I want to bend you over and just fuck you right now my mate, but where would the fun in that be?"

I groaned, causing him to let out an almost evil laugh as he ran his hands up and down my stretched body, never really touching it. I could feel the desire and lust in my body start to rise, not knowing if it was all me or whether he was using his powers. I could definitely feel that he was fully enjoying himself, by the fact I was being poked in the back by his erection.

I suddenly cried out in shock as he plunged two of his fingers into me without any warning.

"Focus my mate. Feel what I am doing to you. Feel the pleasure I am bringing you. Tonight you agreed to be mine for all eternity. You have no idea how much that brings me pleasure."

He increased the speed of his fingers as he started to circle my clit with his thumb, taking me almost to the edge before stopping.

"Do you know what I did to that piece of slime that touched you today my dear?"

I shook my head as the sound of the screams I heard earlier filled my ears, making me want to throw up.

"I sat there and watched as James had his fun. I won't give you details, but let's just say there is now a new table center piece in the main hall. My mate, I have proven to you that I can protect you against those who would harm you. I have proven to you how much I love you. Now let me worship you my mate."

My horror disappeared as quickly as it came as I felt his ice cold lips brush a spot behind my ear causing pure pleasure to fill my body. At this point I just let go. I stopped thinking about everything that had happened over the last couple of days, and just melted into his chest.

I didn't notice him moving us into the bedroom until I found myself tied to the bed. My hands where retied so that they could now be tied to a hook that just rest above the pillows. My legs were spread open like an eagle and tied to the posts. Even though this position was new to me I wasn't in anyway upset, with what Jasper was currently doing to me, I was in so much pleasure that my body was going into shock.

"_Let me here you my mate. Let your god of war hear you scream. I am yours, you know? All of me. Remember that the man and monster both belong to you, as you belong to us."_

"_My God of War, my Ares. I love you, when I am a vampire, I will be there to protect you and I'll worship you."_

I let out a loud scream as Jasper bit down on my clit sending me over the edge. As I was still screaming in pleasure, I felt Jasper enter me, causing me to fall over the edge again. He stayed still as I finally fell into the after-bliss of the best orgasm I have had to date. Once I was still, he removed the blind fold off my eyes and threw it on the floor. Turning his head, he looked deep into my eyes as he started to move his body in and out of mine slowly.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are when you let go my little dove. I love how I feel in you. I love you."

"I love you too."

I lost track of how many times that night I was pushed over the edge by both the monster and the man. At some point I was untied, but I couldn't say when. I got no sleep that night. It wasn't until Peter came in the morning did Jasper stop, and even then he kept sending me waves of lust and desire. It wasn't until Peter told him if he didn't stop using his gift he was going to fuck me, did he stop. But not before he had pinned Peter to the wall and informed him that he was not to touch me until it was time, and even then it would be under Jasper's watch.

Everyone was now back out in the garden making small talk after the girls had squealed, and I was informed that my wedding was already being arranged and the only thing I had to do was make sure the dress fit, write my own vows, and show up. I started to fall asleep with my head in Jasper's lap, as I noticed James standing in the background, looking at me with lust. Peter frowned at me before turning his head towards where James had been previously, before looking back at me.

"_Kitten, what's wrong?"_

Jasper and Char both looked at me, before looking at Peter.

"It's nothing. I thought I saw something. I'm probably just tired, as someone kept me up all night."

Jasper smirked at me.

"You weren't complaining last night. Rest my dear, I'll wake you up in a hour, and then I'll show you the castle."

I smiled as he looked into my eyes, sending me waves of peacefulness as I drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to find Jasper laying fully on top of me, kissing his way down my neck. It felt so good that I just had to moan in pleasure.

"What is it with you and waking me up this way? I don't mind, really. I was just wondering."

I felt Jasper smile, as he pushed his upper body away from mine, so he could see my face.

"Hello my little dove. You have no idea how breathtaking you look right now. As for your question, I can't help myself. I miss you while you are sleeping. You have no idea how I wish I could marry and change you right this very second. However, your grandfather Marcus wouldn't be very pleased if I did that. Now I keep promising to show you around your new home, so why don't we do that while you ask your questions."

I smiled and nodded as he stood up, bringing me with him. Looking around, I noticed that we were still in the garden from earlier. However, we were now alone.

"_Where is everyone?"_

"_You have no idea how much I love it when you let me in, without having your shield in the way. As for where everyone has gone, they are doing their jobs. Peter had training. Char is currently doing her weekly check to see that everyone is doing what they are suppose to be doing. Esme is with Emily arguing over the color of paint, and Rose and Emmett are currently going through the garage, seeing what needs to be fixed."_

"Oh, so where do you want to start?"

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and laughed.

"Okay, be like that then. Since we are in the gardens, why don't we start the tour here? At the moment we are in the fruit orchard area. As you know we have humans as well as shape-shifters that live within the walls, so having a ready supply of fruit is very handy. This garden was planted just after the war by Charlotte, who always believed that the old world never had enough trees in it."

As we walked through the tree's, I noticed that we weren't alone. There were maybe five to seven people currently making their way down the rows, checking the fruit and making sure that the watering system was still in working order. They stopped when we walked past and bowed, before turning back to the job at hand.

"During the warmer months, they do this job early in the morning and in the late afternoon when it's cool. During the high point of the day, all of the servants are allowed to have time to themselves. Now the next garden over is the old English garden. This area was planted by your great grandmother, just before she died."

As we walked through, the smell of the roses mixed with lavender and pine filled the air.

"What can you tell me about my great grandmother? You seem to have known her very well."

"She was a lovely woman. Very much like you actually. However, she had blue eyes instead of brown. She always had a smile on her face, and was always singing. Your Great Grandfather Marcus loved her very much. The day I told him you were to become my mate, he informed me that if I hurt you in any way, he would personally rip me to little tiny bits and bury them all over the place."

"I thought vampires couldn't have children?"

"They can't, but as I'm sure you've been told, your Great Grandmother was part witch part vampire, meaning that she like you could carry a child even once she had turned. Even when a male is turned he still carries sperm. The day she gave birth to your grandmother was the happiest day of her life. She was killed soon after by a werewolf."

"If that is the case, does that mean that there is a strong chance I could be pregnant?"

"No, I can't have children. I got small pox as a child and it left me unable to bring another life into this world."

I stopped walking, forcing him to stop at the same time unless he wanted to hurt me. He raised his eyebrow at me, before I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Darlin' there is nothing for you to be sorry about. I hate most children if you must know. The only one I had ever loved was you. Also, I don't believe that this place is any good for a child, hence the reason I didn't bring you here to grow up."

I nodded and untangled myself from him, indicating that we should go on. As we walked through the gardens, he pointed out certain areas and told me the stories behind them. By the time we had made our way back to the castle, I was starting to get hungry. I had noticed that ever since I had come to this place, I didn't eat as often as I did before.

"Master, why is it that ever since I have been here, I haven't been feeling as hungry as I used to?"

My reply was being growled at, and pushed against the wall. I groaned as I was suddenly lifted off the floor and my legs wrapped round his hips, as he weaved his hands through my hair and attacked my lips.

"_I love it when you call me master, my mate. Can you feel what it does to me? As for you not eating as much, it has to do with the fact that you have shared my blood twice now. By the time of the ceremony you will need more. Now beautiful, we better stop or I will take you up against the wall. However, after last night, you won't get any pleasure from it."_

I was breathing hard by the time he pulled away from me and placed me back on the floor. He looked down and me and smirked, before pulling me to the castle. Waiting for us was Peter and James. James bowed to both of us before he took my hand and kissed it, earning a growl from both Jasper and Peter. A light blush grace my checks as I buried my head into Jasper shoulder, before giving James a small smile.

"We thought that we would show her ladyship around, as you have visitors waiting for you in your study."

"Actually my two brothers are waiting in your study. I would love to get to know my Great Granddaughter."

I watched as the three male vampires moved around a bit, so James was standing behind us. Peter was standing on my right hand side while Jasper, even though we were still connected, was standing to my left. I looked up into the eyes of the man that was my Great Grandfather, and I suddenly wanted to hug him. I tapped Jasper's arm, indicating that I wanted him to let me go. As he did, I found myself running across the room and landing in his open arms, feeling safe and wanted.

"Hello my dear little Isabella. Jasper was right, you do look like your Great Grandmother. What do you say if Peter and I show you around, while Jasper goes and deals with your uncles."

I smiled and nodded, before turning in his arms to look back at my now smiling mate and friend. James didn't look happy about being dismissed, until I gave him a quick smile, which he returned before walking away. Jasper came over to me and kissed me on the forehead, before nodding to Marcus and running off in the opposite direction to James. I stared in the direction he went, while Peter made his way over to us.

"_It's okay Kitten, he'll see you later. Now let's get to know Marcus, while we show you around inside."_

"Sir, may I suggest that we feed Bells here first? Then we can start from the kitchen, and work our way from there."

Marcus nodded before smirking at me, and pulled me around so I was on his back. I couldn't help but let out a giggle as I realized that, here I was getting a piggy back ride off my vampire Great Grandfather, who was also one of the kings of the vampire world. Peter kept one of his hands on my lower back, making sure that I didn't fall off. When we finally got to the kitchen, we were all laughing like we were one weird family. I had just finished explaining to both of the boys about this one time when it was snowing, and how I managed to keep falling over with every step I took, in the end Emmett ended up having to pick me up after I had fallen into a particularly large amount of snow.

I noticed that everyone in the kitchen was bowing to us making me feel weird. Both Marcus and Peter nodded to the servants, as I tried to bury my head into Marcus' neck.

"_Kitten, you have to inform them that they can go about their business."_

"_I thought because Marcus was higher up, that it was his job."_

"I am afraid my dear, that in this case, you are the one in charge, not me."

I nodded and wiggled my way off his back, and looked at the room. With a slight blush and a small smile, I thanked them and told them that they could continue with what they we're doing. After lunch, Marcus and Peter each took one of my hands and started to show me the castle.

The lower levels where the kitchen and servant living areas were, are all part of the original castle. Peter said that this part of the castle could be traced back to when Montreal was first settled, and the place was first erected. When we got to a flight of stairs, he pulled us up them rather than continue down the passage way we were all ready on.

"Peter, what's down the rest of the passage way?"

Both Marcus and Peter looked at each other, before a cough interrupted their silent conversation. We turned to look at the top of the stairs, and there standing in all his glory, was my mate. Standing just behind him, I guess were my two uncles, who were waiting for an answer to my question.

"Isabella, Peter, Marcus, why don't you stop your tour for now. We are going to hold court in the main library. Isabella, I promise you that I will finish the tour later, now come."

Peter and Marcus led me up the stairs and handed me over to my mate, who nodded at the pair of them before kissing my hand. Making sure my hand was tightly secure on his arm, he directed us to the main hall, where I couldn't help but gasp when I noticed what now stood in the middle of it. There with his arms raised above his head by chains that disappeared up towards the roof, and legs tied to a hook in the floor, was Michael. His once blond hair had been removed, and someone had carved Jasper's coat of arms into his head. On his top half I could see how someone had played knots and crosses on his back. I wasn't sure if he was still breathing or not, but Jasper pulled me away from the sight before me.

"He will be taken down later and his wounds tended to. He is still alive, which he should be grateful for after what he did to you. Though James hasn't finished the other half of his punishment."

I didn't say anything to what he said, just allowed myself to be walked down yet another passage way to a pair of large doors. On either side stood two men naked, who once we approached, threw the doors open to let us enter. If I wasn't still upset over seeing Michael, my breath would have been taken away. This room was larger than our person library up stairs. One whole wall was made up old French windows that opened up on to a balcony that look out over the gardens. I untangled myself from Jasper's arm and walked over to them and sat on the floor. I notice Jasper come and stand behind me and stroked my hair, trying to calm me down. I wiggled back so I was pressed against his legs, and I noticed that the others had joined us. I felt Jasper sit down on a chair someone had brought over for him.

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Isabella. Now, I suggest that we discuss the business of the ceremony that is to be held in a couple of day. As you are all aware, I am going to introduce my Isabella to the rest of the world as my mate. Peter has agreed to be her companion, with blessing from Charlotte. Isabella, you are mine and will always be mine. However, everyone keeps pointing out to me, the ceremony declares that I give you someone that can bring you pleasure and protect you if I am away for a long period of time or if you ever feel that you need time away from me. I can't say I am happy about it, but I won't go against the rules. Now, Isabella, this ceremony is going to make you unhappy as we have to prove to a room full of witnesses that we are truly mated, before I hand you over to Peter for two days. After those two days, we will be married. Your family is aware of this, and that night I will be turning you."

"What do you mean Peter is my companion?"

"Isabella, it means that even though you are my mate and soon to be wife, Peter can and will provide you with a person to run to when things get to be a bit much for you. He will also from this point be your personal guard. The rest I'll explain to you later."

I nodded my head and went back to looking out of the window, ignoring what they were talking about. I felt Marcus bend down and kiss the top of my head, saying he will see me again in a few days, and they left. Peter kissed my cheek before leaving the room, saying he was off to find Char and the rest of my family, leaving Jasper and me alone once again.

Jasper reached down and pulled me up, so I was now straddling him. He weaved his hand through my hair and pulled my head down so I was looking into his eyes. he growled at me, before attacking my lips like he did earlier. I felt his hands move down my body, stopping when he reached my hips. Without warning he destroyed my jeans and my top, giving him full access to my body.

"You are MINE. MINE, ALL MINE."

I didn't have time to blink to find that he had removed his pants and had plunged into me, causing me to moan out loud in a mixture of pleasure and a tiny bit of pain. Jasper pulled me so my chest was up against his, not leaving a gap between us...


	14. Chapter 14

_I didn't have time to blink to find that he had removed his pants and had plunged into me, causing me to moan out loud in a mixture of pleasure, and a tiny bit of pain. Jasper pulled me so my chest was up against his, not leaving a gap between us..._

... When I suddenly felt another person standing behind me. I hadn't even heard the door open or close again. I start to tremble, and I would have turned around but Jasper made sure that I didn't. Then, the other person started to kiss my neck, while Jasper started to move in and out of me, with his hands wrapped deep into my hair. With the fact that I was still pressed into his chest, this angle made him hit my g spot every time he moved. The person behind me reached around and pulled my top half away, then he grazes my nipples with his hands. It wasn't until I breathed in did I realize who it was. I could feel his smile as he pulled his lips away from my neck.

"Kitten, its okay, just relax. I won't be taking you today. After all, as Jasper keeps stating, you are his. However, it doesn't mean that I can't help him."

I moaned as he leaned forward and kissed Jasper fully on the mouth, while he kept his hands on my breasts. As Peter pulled back, Jasper smirked at the look on my face. It was somewhere between pure lust and shock, but my god, watching two of the most sexist men I have ever seen kiss like that was getting me more turned on.

"Peter, it seems my little dove here seems to have a thing about us kissing. Now why don't you come and stand behind me and watch, as I show you how to please my mate."

I gasped as Jasper bent his head forward and started to suckle my nipples, changing the angle again, while I watched Peter stand behind him licking his lips. I didn't realize that Jasper had stopped what he was doing and was glaring at me.

"Isabella don't look at him. You are mine. This is a class for him to learn how to treat you when I'm not available to you. There will be times my love that you won't want to be near me, but you will have cravings that Peter will be able to help with. However, mark my words, when you come back to me I will fuck the living daylights out of you, until you smell like me again."

I started to whimper as he stood up and wrapped my legs around him, making him sink deeper into me. He pushed me against the glass door and started to pound into me faster, while he sucked on my neck. I was slowly becoming undone. I could feel my body start to slowly shut down, as Jasper filled my body with lust and desire. I was on the edge of letting go, as my mate's voice entered my head.

"_Mine. You hear me Isabella, you are all mine. I don't care if you are with him or me, you belong to me. I am your mate, your master, your love. Are you listening to me? Mine!"_

"_I hear you my Ares, my god of war. I am yours and yours alone. Why does Peter need to be my lover if I have you? You can play my body without having to ask. You can make me shut down to the point that my body doesn't want to separate from you."_

"_This is not the time for me to tell you about why. Later my mate."_

I screamed as he bit down on my neck, drawing blood. I felt him pump into me faster and harder, before he licked his bite mark, closing it. It was times like this I wonder what actually helped heal me, but I knew this wasn't the time to ask, so I put it to the back of my mind for later. I blinked, as Peter walked over and turned Jasper's head so he could kiss him, tasting me on my mates tongue. I was even more surprised when Peter ran his nail across Jasper's throat, and reached over and pressed my head to the cut. I ran my lips over it, capturing the blood that escaped. Like before, my body reacted to it, causing me to have one of the longest orgasms, while bringing Jasper with me. Peter withdrew his mouth as Jasper snarled at him. I wasn't sure if it was because Peter stole some of my blood, or whether Jasper didn't want him to stop kissing him. But the very sound filled my body, making me have another mini orgasm.

I was still pinned between Jasper and the window, as I had finally calmed down again. It was then I realized that, at any time someone could have been watching as Jasper took me. I also realized that it had dropped in temperature and my back was starting to get cold. Peter smiled at me as I tried to pull my body away from the window, and with a wink left the room again. Jasper watched him leave before turning to face me again, pulling me closer to his body.

"My little dove, you have no idea how beautiful you look right now. Even Peter agrees with me. Now why don't we talk, now that I have claimed you as mine."

I nodded, as he pulled me further away from the window, still buried in me. I could feel his liquid starting to run down the inside of my leg, as he made his way back over to his chair. I couldn't help the whimper that left my mouth as he finally separated us. Keeping one hand around my waist, he dressed me in his shirt, before placing me on his knee looking out of the windows again. Thanks to the light I could see an imprint of where Jasper had pressed me against the window, causing me to blush.

"I think I'll make sure that window isn't cleaned anytime soon. I like sitting here knowing that anytime someone comes in here, they'll know what happened. Now my little dove, you wanted to know more about the ceremony and about Peter's role in it. Let me start with the origins of the ceremony. It came about because of the Silent War. As you know the War took place in 2002. The war came about because the mythical world didn't like what was happening within the world, so we stepped in. It was actually after the death of so many innocents, in what people called September 11, that we finally decided to meet and work on the problem. We got rid of those that would have brought chaos on both sides. I was the leader on the fighting in all fronts due to my past. When the war had finished, my place in the new world was very high up. In fact, if I had allowed it, I would be the ruler of the whole mess. But I stood up and said I wasn't going to do it. However, it didn't mean that I would back down from my responsibilities. This is important for you to understand, because I helped make the rules, and one of those rules was the ceremony. I made it because I believed that we needed to blend in with humans so we wouldn't become animals. Your Great Grandfather was the one that suggested that the ceremony should be public, in order for the vampire to prove that they are truly mated. Are you still with me my little dove?"

I nodded and smiled, but it really was a lot to take in, especially when I worked out how old my mate was. Jasper kissed my forehead before continuing.

"Now 100 years after those rules were made I met Cindy, who you'll meet at the ceremony. Anyway, she told me about you. Once I found out, so did the rest of the world, and they demanded that I keep to the rules, hence the ceremony. Now as for Peter's involvement, that has to do with your Great Grandmother. She told me that there will be times that my mate will be pushed to the edge, and will need time away from me. As you have seen, I can be somewhat intense. However, it is very minimal at the moment, because the monster in me knows you can't take us fully.

Anyway, she told me to pick another male that can comfort you when I can't. Someone who will look after you in every way possible, which is why I chose Peter, because I know for a fact that he cares for you, and Charlotte doesn't mind sharing him. Also, I know that he won't try and take you away from me."

"So what does this ceremony involve?"

"I really don't want to answer your question, but I won't hide things from you. You are going to be on display since you're still human. You are going to be wearing a collar with my coat of arms on it around your neck, and no clothes. You will have to follow everything I tell you to do. Charlotte and Peter will help get your body ready, because if need be, I might have to take you in all ways possible in front of everyone. I will also be feeding off you and you off me. The worst thing is, I will have to hand you over to the monster within me so the world can see that you can handle me. You will be tied up, maybe whipped, blind folded and I know the beast in me wants to eat you out while you are tied to a table in front of your family. They will be there by the way, all the Cullen's, even Carlisle. The whole palace will be watching, as well as people that you have never met."

I sat there not moving, as I thought over what he was saying. The fact that I was going to be used by him in front of so many people terrified me, but at the same time the woman within me was jumping up and down in glee. These thoughts confused me, and I really needed to talk to someone who wasn't Jasper, but not now. I could feel Jasper's possessive side was still near the surface. At that second, the door flew open and Charlotte walked into the room, stopping in front of us.

"Come on Bella. You need a bath. Then we can talk away from everyone, in my private quarters." I glared at her shaking my head indicating that she shouldn't be here.

Jasper growled at her and brought me closer to his chest as he glared at her. I realized that they were having a quiet conversation, or should I say argument, as Jasper was full on snarling at her. Halfway through, I found myself on the chair, as Jasper went into full mate mode, and was standing in his fighting stance. I knew it was a bad idea to get in the middle, so instead I opened my mind and shout for Peter to get his and Emmett's asses to the library, before Peter lost his mate to mine. A second later the whole family plus Peter sprinted into the room, just as Jasper had thrown Charlotte across the room while she tried to make a move to get to me.

He snarled at everyone and snatched me off the chair, before jumping through the window and running into the gardens. I thought he would stop when we got to the wall, but all he did was jump over it and kept running. I closed my eyes to stop them from stinging from the speed. I felt a wave of fatigue flow through my body. I didn't bother to fight it. Instead, I wiggled myself into his body and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was laying on a bed in a very small bedroom. Looking around, I noticed that the walls were made out of wood, and it wasn't until I looked out the window did I notice the woods outside. Just as I sat up, the door opened and Jasper walked in looking at me with love and desire. I watched as he crawled up the bed. When he stopped, his head was resting in my lap and he was looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry my little dove. I know that you probably need to talk to her, but I'm not ready to let you go just yet. I also have a surprise for you love; we are on the outside of Forks. Your father still lives here, and I have arranged for you to meet him. Your mother left him soon after you were born, claiming she didn't want to be tied down. I have kept in touch with your father over the years and have sent him photos of you. He really would love to meet you, but it's up to you."

I couldn't believe my ears. My real father wanted to meet me, had seen me grow up, even if it was through photos. I started to cry, dripping salty tears into my mate's hair. I felt him sit up and wrap me in his arms, rocking me back and forth until I was no longer crying. Snuggling my head into his neck before giving him my answer.

"Jazz, I would love to meet my father. When can we go?"

"In the morning my little dove. Tonight I plan on making sweet love to you."


	15. Chapter 15

Jasper did exactly what he said he would do to me. However, towards the end, the animal in him came out again. It wasn't until I screamed that I was his and his alone, did the monster go back into hiding. I swear there are times that his emotions were giving me whiplash; one minute he was caring and sweet, the next his monster side came out. It was times such as these that I wish I could run away, but I knew no matter what, he would find me and bring me back. It wasn't the fact I would end up with him again that worried me, it was who would come after me, The God of War or Jasper? I dreamed that night of running away and The God of War coming after me. When he caught up with me, let's just say if it was real I wouldn't be able to walk for days.

I woke up in the morning to find myself alone for the first time since Jasper had entered my life. I slowly slipped out of the bed and cringed as my feet touched the floor. This was the first time that Jasper hadn't been around to ease my muscles. I shuffled across the floor and into the main part of the cabin toward the kitchen. I wasn't the least bit hungry, but I needed something cold to drink. It took me a while to find the glasses, and once I did the only type of liquid in the fridge was bottled water.

Sighing, I placed the glass back in the cupboard and grab a bottle out of the fridge. I looked out the small window over the sink and noticed there was a swing set in the backyard. I slowly made my way to the door that led to the backyard, to stop and make my way back into the bedroom. This was the first time I noticed I was walking around in my underwear. Looking around the floor, I noticed that in his haste last night, Jasper had managed to destroy my clothing, but his shirt was still in one piece. Muttering under my breath about males and the sudden need to destroy everything, I threw his shirt on and made my way to the backyard.

I sat there looking into the wilderness, thinking of everything that I had learned over the last couple of days. I found out that my Great Grandmother on my father's side was the world's only true witch and passed these genes down to me. I also discovered, her husband is not only a vampire like my mate, but is also the king of the Vampire section of the post-war society. On top of all that, I was starting to worry about this ceremony. I was scared about what was expected of me and what Jasper was going to do with me. I remember reading about this type of ceremony in one of the history books that graced Carlisle's study. I remember it was to prove to the world that the new bride was still pure, or if it was a second wedding, to prove that the marriage had been consummated. The fact that I was no longer a virgin, thanks to Jasper, I knew this wasn't the case for the ceremony, so I figured it was for the second reason. However, we had to prove that we were mates before we got married and he changed me.

The whole thought of having to be naked, not only in front of those that I had considered family for so long, but also actual blood kin, upset me a bit. I know most normal people in this situation would be worried about complete strangers, but to me they were the lesser of the two evils. Then there was the whole bondage thing. The small amount that has happened in our relationship so far I had enjoyed, but I wasn't sure if I could handle it for any length of time. That was something that worried me the most, how long this ceremony would actually last. Does it last a couple of hours or does it go on for days?

The ceremony wasn't the only thing that worried me. Two particular men by the names of Carlisle and James are starting to eat away at me. Towards the last couple of days with the Cullen's, before my birthday, I noticed Carlisle started to act more weird than usual. I would often find him looking at me when everyone else was busy. If we were ever alone in the house, he would make sure that I was in his sight at all times. I occasionally got flashes of my childhood where things between Carlisle and I weren't so creepy, but looking at the many photos that were taken by Esme and Rose during that period, I couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes as he gazed at me. It was a mixture between want and fear. To this day I still didn't understand what I saw, but now that I had Jasper, I was sure I would never find out.

James, on the other hand, was a mystery all to himself. I guessed that he worked as part of the guard, probably doing Jasper's bidding in the torture area. Apart from that, James always seemed polite, quiet, and very nice to me. However, he never said one word to me. A couple times, I swear I saw him watching me, but it could have been anyone. A small part of me was scared of James, but a larger part wanted to get to know him more, but I was scared of what Jasper would say if I asked. I knew for a fact that at times Jasper had problems with my relationships to Peter and Emmett, or even other people like yesterday showed me.

I don't know how long I sat there going over the same things, before I was interrupted by Jasper, who without warning had picked me up and had me against the wall, sucking on my neck while he let his hands move up underneath his shirt and started to massage my breasts, at the same time pinching my nipples, causing me to moan.

"You have no idea how much I like you in my clothing, my mate. However, I don't think wearing them to meet your father would be a good idea, unless you really want me to take you in front of him. You have new clothes in the bedroom, I suggest that you go and get ready."

I tried to pull away from him to get dressed, but all he did was hold me tighter against him as he pushed his hips into mine, causing me to gasp.

"I thought I was supposed to be getting ready?"

Jasper smirked before stripping himself of his pants and pushing himself into me, causing me to let out a small scream. I could see the monster in him jump up and down as he increased the speed, causing me to moan and let out small screams as he hit my G spot. He reached down and started to rub my clit in time with his thrusts, causing me to scream so loud, that as I came, the birds in the nearby woods screamed in fright and flew away. Jasper pulled out of me before he came and put me back on the floor.

"Now you can go and get changed. We will finish this later, love."

I nodded and slowly made my way back inside, trying not to allow Jasper to feel how much pain I was in. I didn't do a very good job, because within seconds Jasper had scooped me up into his arms, and had me laying on my front while he massaged my body and flooded it with calm. By the time he was finished, I had turned into a pile of mush, but I felt great. Jasper leaned over and kissed the back of my neck.

"My little dove, I do believe I owe you an apology for not helping you relax, after I took you so brutally last night. It also seems I am going to have to dress you myself, since I know very well, you won't be able to yourself."

Half an hour later found me dressed minus a bra, because for the life of him Jasper couldn't work out how to put it on. Take it off not a problem, thinking about it most men probably find putting a bra on difficult. I also found myself with no underwear on, because Jasper strongly believed that underwear on me was a sin. So here I was, off to see my birth father for the first time since I was born, in a knee length pencil skirt in white, with a silk black shirt that stopped just below the waist. Much to my shock, he did make me put on a garter belt and stockings, as well as high heels.

He left me sitting on the edge of the bed, with strict orders not to move, before disappearing out the door. Five minutes later he was back looking slightly disheveled as he picked me up and carried me through the house and outside. It was at this point I realized that Jasper had brought his bike. Well this was going to be fun to say the least. I raised my eyebrow at him in silent question, only getting a smirk in return.

"You trust me don't you, my little dove? I've had this little fantasy since I first got you on this bike, and I plan on making it reality after we've visited your father. Now wait here while I get you your jacket and helmet."

He placed me on the bike, though I was half leaning half sitting on it, and I could tell by the look in Jasper's eyes that he was having a hard time keeping the monster at bay. Shaking his head, and with a small growl/purr towards me, he disappeared again. A second later he appeared again, this time with a thigh length leather jacket, and my helmet. I was scared to look into his eyes while he put the jacket on me, because if the growling that was taking place was any indication, then I knew we wouldn't be meeting my father any time soon. After a bit of arranging, Jasper had me carefully balanced behind him on the bike, holding on while he raced off. I watched the countryside pass by while deep in thought. I began to wonder what my birth father was actually like. Would I look like him? More

importantly did he really want to meet me, or was this just Jasper trying to prove to me that he is linked to me in all ways of life? Jasper must have felt the worry and fear coming off me, because he lifted my hand up to his mouth and kissed it, before wrapping it around his waist again, which made me smile.

The last thing I remembered before blacking out, was stroking Jasper's stomach with my thumb as a thank you.

_I found myself back at the Cullen's house, sitting on my newly constructed balcony. It had been a week since I had arrived back from the hospital after my fall. For the last week I had been scared of the people around me, until one by one I started to remember who they were. I remembered that Esme was my mother, though not through birth, but she still treated me as if I was her own daughter. Edward had very little to do with me when I was awake, but when I had nightmares, he was always there to comfort me and hold me, whispering he would always protect me from his master as I fell asleep again. Alice confused me to no end. She was always near me during the day, always stopping me from causing myself more pain, but not once did she befriend me like Rose had. It was like she was there to do a job, and that was it. Come to think of it, about the only time she was happy was when she was dressing me or taking me shopping. Emmett was my true older brother, he was the first one I remembered when I woke up in the hospital bed. He had become my shadow, very much like Rose had, always making sure that I had everything I needed, making me laugh as well as helping me remember. However, both refused to tell me where I got the marks on my back from, claiming it was a memory best left forgotten. Rose was the second person I remembered because wherever Emmett was, she was there with him. In fact, it was her idea to build me this balcony, as she told me how much I loved the outdoors. The next day I woke to find that Esme, Emmett and Rose had not only built it for me, but had also decked it out with a swing set, but an outdoor setting as well. The one person I avoided was Carlisle. I don't know what it was about him, but every time he would come near me I would get scared, causing Emmett or Edward to suddenly appear and take me away._

"Is she all right sir? I mean, I know you said this has happened before, but..."

"Charlie, she's fine. When she was younger she had an accident that caused her to lose her memory. The couple of weeks that followed were also a haze for her. Something must have triggered her to remember. She'll come back to us when she's ready."

_I found myself back outside on my balcony, but it was night time now. It was cold and I wasn't wearing a coat, but I didn't care. It was the first time I felt anything for weeks. The medication they had me on numbed my body to the point where I didn't realize if someone was touching me or not. The reason for me being out here was a mystery. I felt myself being drawn out here by an invisible rope. As I looked across the tree tops, I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, causing me to let out a small gasp._

"_Shh, my little dove. Its okay, there's nothing to fear from me. Do you think your brother would let anyone hurt you?"_

_I nodded and let myself be pulled into the hard chest behind me. Whoever he was, he was right. Neither Em nor Edward would allow anyone to hurt me, and I did feel safe with this man._

_We stood there in silence, watching the moon finally show itself over the top of the trees. I gasped as an owl landed on the railing right in front of us._

"_That, my dove, is the Strix varia, more commonly known as the Barred Owl. Beautiful isn't it? However, I must say not as breathtaking as you. Now it's late, and you need to rest."_

_He scooped me up into his arms, keeping his face hidden in the darkness, and took me inside and laid me on my bed. He reached down and kissed my hand before vanishing. A second later, Edward entered the room._

Jasper. The man that night was my mate. I had met him before my sixteenth birthday, though I had never seen his face. How many times had we met before he finally claimed me as his? I opened my eyes to find myself looking up at a strange ceiling, causing me to scream. A second later found me in Jasper's arms, with him informing me we were at Charlie's house, and that just before we arrived, I had blacked out. I nodded before pulling myself away from him, enough that I could speak.

"How long? How many times did we meet before you finally took me away from the Cullen's?"

Jasper pulled me back to him and sighed.

"So that's what you were remembering. Half a dozen times maybe. A couple of birthdays, the time you went missing, after both times at the hospital, and when you were regaining your memories. We can talk about this later, I promise, for now though I suggest we go and meet Charlie. He can't wait to meet you."

I sighed and allowed Jasper to fix my hair and clothing, before making our way downstairs. Looking around, I found that I could be quiet happy living in a house like this. True, it was small, but it had that homey feel about it that the castle or the Cullen's didn't have. Jasper stroked my cheek, before pulling me into the lounge room. Like the rest of the house, it screamed bachelor, but at the same time it scream home. My eyes landed on a man that was maybe in his mid thirties early forties, with the same color hair as me but just a hint of gray at his temples. I couldn't help but notice that I had the same color eyes that he did, apart from the fact I looked nothing like him. What happened next surprised everyone in the room, I pulled myself out of Jasper hold and ran into Charlie's arms. Until that moment I hadn't realized his arms were being held open to me. I found myself being held by the first warm person in my life, and broke down into tears.

"Oh Isabella, you are the most beautiful young lady I've ever met."

"Thank you daddy. I must get my good looks from you, after all you must have women falling over you. Add the uniform and I bet you have to beat them off with a stick."

It was at that moment I realized where I got my blush from, as Charlie turned a bright shade of red and muttered under his breath about me being a charmer, causing Jasper, who until this point I forgot was in the room, and me to laugh. Charlie went even redder, before indicating we should take a seat.

Three hours later found Charlie in stitches, as I was recapping the snow story yet again.

"I swear to this day, I really hate snow. I mean, I have enough problems walking on a flat dry surface, can you possibly imagine me walking on snow? Come to think of it, I think Esme might have photos of the Bella shaped holes that I created across her lawn."

Charlie wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes, before taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I would love to meet your family at some point. You seem to love them very much."

I cringed as he said this, before getting off the sofa that I shared with Jasper and went and sat on Charlie's knee, snuggling into him.

"Daddy, I would love for you to become part of my life. That is, if that's okay with Jasper and you."

Charlie pulled me closer, as Jasper nodded his head with a small smile before standing.

"Charlie, I'm afraid it's time we left. However, as you know we are getting married soon, and we would very much love for you to attend the ceremony. I'll send you all the details, as well as a driver. Maybe you can stay a while and speak with the Cullen's. I know Esme would very much like to meet you."

Charlie's smile overtook his face, as he agreed that he would very much love to come. Jasper allowed me to hug Charlie goodbye, before helping me back on the bike. I waved goodbye and buried my head into Jasper back as we took off.

Half an hour later, I felt Jasper leave the road behind yet again and drive off into the forest. I felt the bike stop, and pulled myself away from Jasper's back as he dismounted. He turned around and pulled the helmet off my head and threw it somewhere into the surrounding forest. I gulped at the look of hunger in his eyes, as he marched towards me looking deadly.

He spun me around so I was sitting sideways on the bike with him straddling my legs. He pulled my face up and attacked my mouth with his, causing me to moan and him to growl in response.

"We are about to see how flexible you really are, my dear. You see, I plan to fuck you as many ways as possible on this bike before we return home."

I whimpered at the forcefulness of his voice, causing him to snarl at me in response. It was at this moment that I felt another pair of eyes on us.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been so long. As you might have noticed I am currently writing 7 stories at once and depending on my mood depends which one I up date. Enjoy

**Werewolves and Bikes**

I suddenly found myself pulled to the ground and my mate was half lying, half crouched snarling into the forest around us. I couldn't hear anything above the noise of his snarl as I watched venom, a clear liquid, started to run down his chin. I reached my hand up to wipe it away, to suddenly find my hands pinned above my head, and I was staring into the burning white eyes of my mate.

"Don't touch me when I'm like this, my mate. I could kill you if you're not careful. Now don't move from this spot. I have to go and investigate who dared interrupted me from your beautiful body. Come to think about it, I'm going to take you with me."

I suddenly found myself perched on his back as he started to pick up speed, following an unknown path. I was almost sick when he suddenly stopped without warning, as a giant russet wolf jumped out in front of us, causing me to try and hide in Jasper's neck. I also forced my body closer to his and whimpered slightly. I felt his hand on my leg as he stared the wolf down. This went on for a few minutes before, much to my horror, Jasper stood up dead straight and brought me around so I clung to his frame like a child. I started to calm down when he ran his fingers through my hair and whispered sweet nothings, before he reached around and untangled my legs from his hips. A moment later I found myself standing on my own two feet with my head buried into my mate's chest, causing him to laugh.

"My little dove, it's okay, he's one of mine. However, that doesn't mean I'm not going to punish him when we get home, for interrupting us. Now why don't you turn around and meet Jacob, as he will be the one watching over Charlie."

Very slowly I turned around so I was still tucked into my mates body. I found myself not looking at the russet wolf from earlier, but a young man who I guessed was of Native American descent. Taking a closer look I estimated he was in his late teens early twenties, he had short dark brown hair that was almost black. I couldn't help but notice how defined his body was because of his lack of clothing, but I preferred my mate's body. There was something about him that screamed at me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was interrupted from my thoughts by my mate placing his head on my shoulder and kissing my neck, which for some unknown reason caused this Jacob person to growl. I could feel Jasper raise his eyebrow in question, as Jacob bowed his head in submission.

"It seems, my dear, that young Jacob here remembers you from when you two were younger. It seems after all these years he still has a thing for you."

He turned to Jacob and narrowed his eyes at him, before he started to speak again.

"Jacob, my mate here might not fully remember you. She had an accident when she was younger that caused her to lose a lot of her memories, so unless you were introduced to her after the event or she remembers you from the flash backs she's been having, then there is a large change that for her this is the first time you've met."

I watched Jacob's eyes narrow and fill with hatred, as Jasper called me his mate, and again as he was informed of my accident. I felt Jasper tighten his hold on me as Jacob must have released a large amount of emotion towards him. Jasper narrowed his eyes and pointed in the direction of Charlie's house.

"Jacob, you have a job to do, so go and do it. If you are lucky, once we are wed you might be able to come near her again, but for now, GO!"

I shivered at the sound of the anger in his voice. I had only ever heard it twice now, and both times the person in question was male and one ended up dead, the other was tortured. I watched as Jacob nodded and suddenly stripped what little clothing he had on, before turning into a giant wolf again. Though not before I got a glimpse of the size of his penis, earning him a snarl from my mate. I felt sick as I watched him bound off. Pulling away from him, I fell to my knees and tried not to be sick. Just the thought of him being near me and I was like this. All I can say is, I was grateful to my mate at this point in time.

I felt said mate lean over the top of me until we were pressed together and his head was once again on my shoulder.

"My little dove, you have no idea how happy you are making me at this very second. The fact you not only looked ill at seeing another man naked, but are this very second feeling ill because of it, makes me love you even more. Now I do believe that we were starting something before we were so rudely interrupted."

I felt my skirt being hitched up so it was over my waist, causing the now chilled air to my nether region and let out a mixture between a gasp and a small giggle. Even after all this time, I still had no idea what to call it. My giggling stopped as I felt Jasper start playing with my clit as he whispered in my ear.

"Mine, all mine. This dear, is just a warm up to get that tight little cunt of yours ready for all the fun I have planned for when we get back to the bike."

I suddenly found myself rearranged so I was near enough curled into myself, before I was pulled up enough that Jasper could hold onto my hips as he plunged straight into me, causing me to let out a small scream. This only caused him to tighten his hold on my hips as he sped up, hitting all the right spots with every thrust. Very soon I was a quivering mess as I came twice in a row. Jasper pulled out still hard and unfinished. I wanted to touch him, but before I could move again he had brought us so we were standing, before pushing me against a tree.

"We can't let it go to waste now, can we?" and with a wink he fell to his knees, placed one of my feet on his shoulders, and started to lick me out with his ice cold tongue. I started to shake as he continued his administration; just as I thought I couldn't stand it anymore, I looked down and found myself being lost into his deep red eyes. Just with one look, I yet again fell over the edge again, causing my mate to start to purr. Once I was cleaned to his perfection, I found myself being picked up so I was wrapped around his front, as he ran us back to the bike.

Within seconds of return back to the clearing, I found myself stripped of all my clothing. I was surprised that he had time to not only fold it, but to place it in the helmet that he had thrown away earlier. I was suddenly flooded with desire and lust as my now fully naked mate stalked towards me with pure lust in his eyes.

"My mate, I'm going to take you until you can no longer walk."

I suddenly found myself laying on my back with my hands wrapped around the handlebar, and my legs wrapped round Jasper's waist, as he pulled my hips up so he could plunge into me. I now understood what he meant about flexibility and balance. The only thing keeping both the bike and myself up was Jasper. He must have felt how unbalanced I was, because I was suddenly straddling him as he straddled the bike. I couldn't help the gasp as he leaned forward and attacked my lips with his. I soon lost track of time and of the different positions that I found myself in. By the time he was finished, I was on a quivering heap on the floor, unable to stand up for fear of falling over. I closed my eyes, allowing the darkness to consume me for a brief amount of time, before I felt myself being made to stand as Jasper dressed me again. I could feel every soft kiss he laid on my skin as he did this, causing me to moan even though my body couldn't take any more. When I was finally fully dressed again, I slid down his body to the floor, causing him to smirk.

"My little dove, I still want more of you, but it's getting late and you need to rest. I've called Peter to bring a car, as you are in no shape to hold onto me if I drive the bike."

I nodded, too hoarse to speak after screaming out his name, among other things, for god knows how long. Ignoring the fact that the floor was damp from the night air, I laid down swearing I wasn't going to move until hell freezes over. I watched as Jasper shook his head, before gracefully sinking to the ground and pulling me into his lap. I changed my mind. I didn't want to leave his lap ever again. Though if he bribed me with a full body massage to help ease the pain in my body then I'll move. Ten minutes later Peter arrived in one of Jasper many cars and got out shaking his head as he took one look at me.

"Jazz, I think you might have over done it a tiny bit. When you get home, Charlotte will have a bath ready for her, and then while she sleeps Charlotte would like to speak to you about the incident the other day."

Jasper let out a low growl as he picked us up off the ground, and Peter got on the bike sniffing as he did so. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face, knowing full well what he was smelling, as Jasper lowered me into the seat and for once actually stuck a seat belt on me. He must have felt my amusement because he kissed me on the lips, but not before pointing out that this was the first time he would be driving and not holding onto me.

The last thing I saw was Jasper having a quick word to Peter and I fell asleep. I woke to find myself being carried into the bathroom. Jasper smiled down at me as he placed me on the floor, before shredding my clothes and his, then picking me back up and placing me in his lap once we were in hot water. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips, as my muscles slowly started to loosen up again. However, that didn't last long as Jasper plunged two of his skilled fingers into my heat, and very carefully like he was almost stroking a butterfly wing, he started to massages my g spot. I could feel myself fall over the edge just as the water started to get cold. Once my vision had cleared again, Jasper had already dressed me in one of his shirts and had tucked me into bed.

"My little dove, you must rest. I will not being seeing you tomorrow at all, as we have to get ready for the ceremony. Now sleep, and tomorrow Charlotte and Peter will be here to answer any of your questions. Your family will also visit you. Good bye my little dove, the next time we meet you'll be calling me master."

The next morning I was woken by Peter kissing my forehead and Charlotte bringing in a tray of food and a cup of coffee.

"Morning angel, it's time for you to wake up. We have much to talk about before your family arrives."

I nodded and sat up with the help of Peter, as my muscle where sore from Jasper's fun yesterday. As I started to slide down the bed again Peter rolled his eyes and climbed behind me so I was in between his legs with his hands around my waist, keeping me upright. In the end, he ended up feeding me as well, causing Char to fall of the bed laughing. Once I had finished, Peter sent Charlotte away, saying that she can come back in a few hours once we had talked.

I watched as Charlotte nodded and bowed before she left. Peter waited until the door had fully closed and had waited for five minutes before he spoke.

"Bella, I know you have a lot questions you wish to be answered, now would be the time to do so."


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes I know. OMG SHE HAS ACTUALLY UPDATED! But it's not the chapter a lot of you were expecting. I need to write this chapter to write the next one. ENJOY**

**Oh and thanks to my new Beta Lea**

As I laid there in between Peter's legs, I started to become nervous. Would he tell Jasper what we spoke about or would it be just between us two? Peter ran his fingers through my hair before speaking.

"Kitten you can ask me anything and I promise Jasper will never know, unless it has to do with your safety."

I nodded my head and sighed before continuing.

"I have so many questions. Some to do with what is to come, some about the castle and some about my mate. I just don't know where I am going to start."

I could feel Peter nod as he continued to run his fingers through my hair soothing me the best he could without having any kind of power. I closed my eyes and leant against him wincing a little in the process. Yesterday where it had been fun after the whole shape shifter incident my body was paying for it now even though Jasper had given me a bath. As much as I am going to miss my mate over the next two days I will be glad to give my body a rest from the amount of sex we've been having. Peter sighed before he pushed me down so I was laid flat on the bed between his legs. Before I could blink, he had me naked causing me to cringe. I had news for him if he thought that he was going to do his part as a companion.

"_Shhhhhhhhhh Kitten. I am no_t _about to have sex with you. Your body won't be able to handle it anyway. I am going to give you a deep muscle massage while we talk. It should stop the pain you're feeling. Sometimes I think Jasper forgets that you don't have our stamina yet. "_

I found it interesting that Peter chose to communicate with me telepathically. Probably so he could be more open with me. He leaned forward and nodded his head before he went and sat by my feet. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips as Peter worked his way up my aching legs with his skilled fingers. I was semi lost in a haze of relaxation when I remembered the real reason he was with me.

"Peter the other day when my Great Grandfather was here and I asked you about that corridor, I never got an answer. What is actually down there?"

"_Kitten you are going to get me trouble but since Jasper told me to answer every one of your questions it's the way to the punishment rooms. It depends on the offence that_ _has been committed as to which room they are taken to. The ones you could see are mainly used for those who have caused an argument or if Char has decided they need time alone to think about their behaviour. However, at the end of the corridor you would have noticed a door that leads down to James's domain. James is Jasper's specialist when it comes to cruel punishments. Slaves that have run away, stolen or, in the case of Michael, touched something they shouldn't have get sent down there. Also anyone that is caught by Jasper on his grounds without permission however most of the time they don't get very far into the grounds before being stopped by a guard and are then quickly shown the way out. James in a way is no longer required now that things have quietened down, but he is kept around just in case. He is also a useful person to have to train some of the shape shifters."_

Peter changed legs as I let the information he just filled my head with settle in.

"Peter, how long has James worked for Jasper?"

Peter stopped his movements and scrunched up his nose as he quickly did some calculations in his head before starting up again.

"_James came into Jasper's employment just before the war took place however he stayed with the Volturi during the actual war. He didn't actually come to stay here until 19 years ago which was just after the last attempt on Jasper's life. James's mate Victoria used to live here as well, that was before James caught her with another vampire that wasn't her chosen companion. He killed both of them before withdrawing into himself."_

I thought about the extra piece of information that Peter had given me about James. I wondered what James used to be like before the death of his mate. I couldn't imagine the amount of pain he must be going through at this exact moment. I had once asked Rose why she looked in pain every time Em went hunting without her. She explained that when two vampires are fully mated the way they were, it physically hurt to be separated and the further away they were from each other the more painful it became. Peter nodded his head in agreement.

"_She is right Kitten. That is one of the reasons that a companion is set up during the mating process. It's so in case for some reason a female's mate has to leave for a long period of time or even far away for a short period where it will cause them a large amount of pain the companion, me in our case, is there to bring them comfort whether it be physically or mentally. With the males, however, it is different. At the moment, I know Jazz is more than likely pacing a hole in his study floor or something. Males tend to worry a lot when they aren't around their mates. Then again, we tend to worry about our mates all the time, so there isn't that much of a difference. Just don't tell anyone I told you that as it is suppose to be a secret."_

At his words small giggle that left my mouth before I could stop it. Who knew that vampire males could be so loving? I frowned as I thought about his take on what his job as a companion was.

"Peter can you explain to me how you view the whole companion thing because I seem to be getting mixed messages. All I have been told is that it is to do with sex.However, you make it seem like it's a lot more than that."

"_Roll over Kitten and I'll do your back. Now as for how I see my part in all this, well think of me as someone who is a mixture between a lover and best friend. I believe humans sometimes call it having a' friend with benefits', but it's a lot more than that. If Jasper gets called away for some reason, and he might be, I know if he deems the situation as being too unsafe you will be made to stay here with me. It will be my job to keep you happy in any way I can. Whether it is us playing paintball, you dressing me up as a girl, and before you even think about it that is not going to happen. If you need a physical connection I can be that as well. In a lot of companionship cases, it is mainly about sex, but I can't see that happening with us. Jasper was right the other day in the library; I do love you and respect you too much to just be your go to boy when the Major is out of town."_

Peter helped me sit back up as he pulled us back into our original position before starting on my head and neck. I was slowly starting to feel much better.

"I might just get you to do this to me every time we are together. Your hands are a godsend, by the way. I haven't felt this relaxed . . . ever."

I couldn't stop the smile crossing my face as Peter's laughter filled the air.

"_Thank you Kitten. Both the Major and Char happen to agree with you on that one from past experiences. Now I know that you have another question you want to ask but your skipping around it. Don't worry about being shy or anything just ask and I'll try and answer."_

"What am I to expect from this ceremony. I mean I've read about something similar when I was still with the Cullen's but the more I hear about it, the more it scares me. Jasper mentioned there is a chance that there could be bondage. As much as I have liked what we have done so far in public, I am worried about how far it would go. He also mentioned whipping."

"_It's okay Kitten slow down. You have nothing to be worried about. While the Major took you to meet your father a list of what is expected from the ceremony arrived. A lot of things that are normally involved have been removed and some other things have been added. You are going to be clothed throughout the entire ceremony however, the outfit is going to be semi see through. There is going to be no bondage or anything like that involved because of your status and the fact you're still human. You are still to obey everything the Major tells you to do, even have sex with him. That, however, will only be witnessed by a handful of people and Carlisle will NOT be one of them. The biggest change is the fact your Great Grandfather believes it's time that you took up your birth right so you'll also be made Duchess Isabella Maria Volturi until you and the Major are married and then Whitlock will be thrown on the end. So yeah, the ceremony isn't going to actually be that bad."_

I relaxed more at Peter's words. The fact that Carlisle wasn't going to be a main part of the ceremony helped a lot. I didn't realise I was relaxed enough that I had let my mind open the connection between the four of us.

"_Jasper I know I can't see you but can I quickly ask you a question?"_

I was suddenly filled with love and desire as Jasper said, "_Yes my little dove, of course."_

"Peter_ told me the ceremony is going to be a bit different. How does this affect the plans that have been made? Does this still mean we are to be separated until it actually takes place?"_

"_I am afraid so. Just because the actual ceremony has been altered by Marcus and the Council it doesn't mean the preparation up to it or afterwards has changed. So no more communication I am afraid my little dove."_

I sent him a telepathic kiss and closed off our connection. I was suddenly in Charlotte's head and couldn't believe the images I was seeing. Ever since I had walked in on Alice and Rose being intimate that one time I had all ways wanted to experience being with a female. Smiling to myself, I closed off the link between us and turned to Peter.

"Peter since we have the next two days together do you mind taking me to see Char please. I really need some girly time. Also I have to start looking at the wedding dresses that they have picked out for me to try on."

"Okay Kitten, go and get dressed , and I'll run you up to her private chambers." I quickly climbed off the bed a grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on, which happened to be a pair of short shorts that I had bought the other day and one of Jasper's shirts. Peter took one look at me and shook his head before sweeping me up in his arms. I noticed that instead of going down the stairs once we got to the main hall, we went around the edge and into the corridor that was on the other side before going up several flights of steps.

"_She likes her privacy does Char. Her private chambers are the furthest away from the slaves as possible, so she doesn't have to see them, unless necessary. I'll leave you two to it; the Major has just called for me, seems your Great Grandfather wants a word."_

Peter dropped me off at her door before kissing me on the forehead and running back the way we came. I slowly slid into her chambers and was surprised by what I saw. It looked like it came straight out of a Walt Disney film. I stood there as I waited for Char to realise I was in her chambers.

Charlotte POV

I couldn't believe that yet again I was being forced to leave as Peter and Bella had their little moment together. Yes there would be questions asked and answered but Peter would also use this time to get use to her body, and I knew that would more than likely involve sex. Don't get me wrong I love my mate; I swear I do, but at this very second I wanted to rip him to little pieces and take his place in bed with Bella. Why couldn't of Jasper picked me to be the one to be her companion? At least that way he didn't have to worry about me over stepping the mark. The very first time I laid eyes on her, I was blown away. Yes she was young but she was breath taking standing there with her long brown hair blowing in the wind, brown eyes wide open in fear as Peter pinned that idiot that dared to touch her to the wall. I couldn't help but notice how her cheeks and lips where the same bright red colour as the poppies that grew through the fields of France.

I didn't actually fall in love with her until she passed out from the blood exchange. Add to the fact that without realising it, she kept the two males at bay but let me through to comfort her while she remembered the horror of how she got the scars that marked her back.A small growl escaped me as I remembered that day which caused one of the slaves to jump in fright. I remember walking into her room to find that it didn't contain a bed fit for a human. In fact, it was nothing more than a dog's bed with a thin sheet for a blanket. Which by the time I had finished with it was just a pile of fluff and shredded material. Jasper of course ordered her a new one that was actually more suitable.

I had reached my private chambers while I relived that day and threw open the doors. Unlike Jasper's or Peter's chambers mine were in the tallest part of the castle making sure that no human could interrupt me, unless they were willing to walk up a lot of stairs and even then I ignored them. I stripped myself of my dirty clothes not bothering to be careful with them as I marched into my bathroom. It was the largest one in the whole place and no one but me had stepped inside of it, though if Bella ever wanted to enter, I would allow her to. I closed my eyes and pictured her standing in front of me naked, her hair and eyes standing out against the pure white tiles as I ran my hand across her cheek causing her to blush. No I would not do this to myself, I couldn't.

God I almost lost it the first time I spoke to her when she was looking at the Coat of Arms her real family had given Jasper. It took everything in me not to take her then. The only thing that stopped me was the quiet reminder from my mate that Jasper was nearby and waiting to see his mate that actually stopped me. However, as I stood here letting the image fill my mind, I couldn't help but think what if he hadn't been.

I was briefly interrupted from my thought as her sweet musical voice filled my head as I heard her speak to the Major. I couldn't help but fall for her a little more at the amount of love she brought to him. Add her giggle and I was surprised Jasper hadn't rushed up here pinned me to the wall due to the emotions coming off me.

I felt her close the link between us before I stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to caress my body and imagining it was her. I knew it was wrong to have these feelings and desires for her. I found the images of the day that Jasper finally made her his. I took the bedding as ordered, but I didn't destroy it, well not completely. I kept her pillowcase, and every now and then I would take it out of its hiding space and breathe in her scent. The day that Jasper dominated her in front of Peter and me, I was pissed off. The moment they left and she was still in my lap crying, I almost picked her up and ran away. I swear if he ever did that to her again I would do exactly that. I shook my head trying to clear it of all my thoughts. No I couldn't do that to her. No matter how much I loved her, she was safer here with Jasper where no one could touch her. Plus the Major would find us and more than likely tear me to pieces before handing me over to Peter for my actual punishment.

I sighed and got out the shower and for the first time noticed that someone had entered my chambers without my permission. Grabbing my robe off the bath I stalked out of the room to yell at whoever it was. I managed to stop myself just in time as I found myself looking into the pair of chocolate brown eyes I had just seconds ago been thinking about. I watched as her eyes started scanning my body and I suddenly realised that in my haste to yell at whoever had entered my chambers, I hadn't tied it up. All I can say is thank God I wasn't human or I would be going a shade of bright red about now. I was about to close it when her hand shot out faster than I thought possible and stopped me.

"Char, don't. I have never told anyone this before, but I once had the fortune of watching Rose and Alice express their love for each other and have often wondered if I would ever meet another female that I would feel the same about. It wasn't until the other day in the library after Jasper had thrown you across the room did it occur to me that I had found that in you, and then I saw some of your thoughts about me and knew that you felt the same way about me as I do you. I'm not saying I'm not in love with Jasper because despite everything I am, but I find myself thinking about you more and more and not in a sisterly way."

I couldn't believe my ears; she felt the same way I did. Without thinking about it, I closed the distance between us and cupped her face between my hands and kissed her. It took her a second to get over the shock before she smiled and leant into the kiss letting me lead. From her inner voice, I knew that she was new to this and that Jasper was the first person she had ever kissed before let alone done anything else with. I got images of a conversation she had with Jasper about her not even knowing her own body causing me to pull away from her a bit.

"Bella, my beautiful naive Bella. Would you like me introduce you to what your body can truly feel? I can tell you now you will never experience this with anyone else."

I watched as she nodded and her blush spread across her face causing me to purr. Pulling her towards my bed I carefully pushed her onto the mattress and straddled her before I began to undress her slowly caressing every inch of skin I exposed. By the time I had her top off she was breathing heavily and was fully aroused. Laying down so I didn't put too much weight on her I claimed her mouth again however, this time I let my hands brush down her sides prompting her to moan. I slowly kissed my way across her face and took her earlobe in my mouth before sucking on it. I let my tongue slip out and licked the small spot just behind her ear causing her to let out a mewling noise. I let my head drop so my mouth was ghosting over her neck and licked her pulse point before blowing on it.

By this point my hands had made themselves at home on her breasts. I couldn't help but notice how well they sat in my hands as I run my thumbs over her nipples making them harden. Making sure she was still okay I slide my body down further so my hands now rested on her hips as I took one her nipples into my mouth and ran my tongue around it before biting it lightly. I could tell her hips wanted to move but couldn't due to my hold.

"Char please your killing me here. Please..."

I smirked at her pleads but ignored them for the time being. Leaving her chest I decided it was time to introduce her to the erogenous zones on her arms. Being careful that I didn't allow my blood lust to get in the way I kissed, licked and blew on the crease of her elbow she responded by taking a sudden deep breath. I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit smug. I knew that most guys often forgot that place and spent a lot of time on the neck and chest areas. I changed arms and repeated the process again and got the same response. The smell of her arousal was calling to me and I couldn't hold out on her for much longer. Making my way back to her mouth I kissed her one more time before sliding my body down hers so my mouth was in line with her stomach before kissing her belly button

I made eye contact as I removed the last piece of her clothing knowing full well Jasper had told her she wasn't allowed to wear any underwear. As soon as I she was free it all become too much for me and a buried my face between her lips and started to drink up her essence. I allowed my tongue to lap its way across her clit as I plunged two fingers into her. Much to my surprise she was still tight. Soon I lost all coherent thought as she started to scream out my name calling to the animal within me to take her harder. I soon felt my mouth full of her essences as she came down from her orgasm. In her mind all I could here were the words '_best orgasm ever_'. Making sure she was clean, I crawled up her body and kissed her allowing her to taste herself on my lips.

She smiled at me then yawned before falling asleep. I covered her up before turning to the two males in the room.

"I hope you two enjoyed yourselves."

Both Jasper and Peter nodded in agreement as they took us both in.

"Good because last time I checked Jasper you weren't suppose to be seeing her for the next two days."

Jasper growled at me before pushing his way past me towards the bed and his mate as Peter came and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know darlin' upsetting the Major isn't a good thing. Plus can you really blame him; you were both projecting what you were doing into our heads. We landed up having to leave a meeting with Marcus and his brothers because of the amount of lust the two of you were throwing off."

I watched as the Major carefully picked up his still sleeping mate in his arms. I couldn't help the small smile that graced my face as a small sigh left her lips and she wiggled closer into his chest making him to purr.

"_I am not going to yell at you this time Charlotte but if you touch my mate like that again without asking for permission first, I really will tear you into little pieces. Now, if you don't mind I am going to take MY Bella and put her where she belongs, in MY room."_

Making sure she was covered by the blanket he carefully stood up and marched past us but not before glaring in my direction.

"You know I never got an answer to my question. I thought he was supposed to be staying away from her?"

I watched as Peter ran his hand through his hair looking very much like he wanted to destroy something.

"I was called for earlier after I had drop kitten off here by the Major. The reason was Marcus and his brothers where here with bad news. One of their human agents staggered in, near enough dead, and told them that someone is planning on kidnapping Isabella. He died before Aro had enough time to work out who it is so we are now on high alert." 


	18. Chapter 18

With my mate safely in my arms, I marched back to our chambers. From the second Marcus told me that my beloved mate was in trouble, I allowed my inner monster to come out destroying my study in the process. It took all three of the brothers and Peter to hold me down long enough that I gained some control over my reactions. Add the fact that Charlotte touched my mate without my permission, and I was fuming. I couldn't stop the snarl that escaped my lips as I noticed my bed chambers weren't empty. I was about to yell at whoever it was when I came face to face with my mate's foster family. It was Emmett who spoke, and if I wasn't so angry I would have been grateful over how angry he was.

"Major, I know you don't want to hear this but as of this point we are moving Bella and you OUT of your quarters and into ones in the newly renovated wing. Only the Captain and the family have been made aware of which room you will actually be placed in, as far as I am aware."

I nodded my head as Peter suddenly appeared next to me, this time, in his full combat gear. At this moment, he wasn't my friend but my second in command and my mate's companion and guardian. He threw a bag at Emmett and told him to get changed and that it was time that he learnt what it really meant to be a 'bad ass' vampire. I hadn't noticed that Ben and Angela were standing in the room until my second in command turned his attention to them.

"Ben, me and you are going to give him an intense training course. Angela you will stay with Esme and Rose, teach them everything you know because you three will be Isabella's full time guards until this over with. As of now, the castle is in lockdown mode. Major, the telepath and psychic will be here in less than three hours. Marcus and the brothers will be back in an hour as well as half of the guard. We are bringing Charlie here as well, just in case whoever is after Isabella thinks they can use him as a weakness. The ceremony and wedding are off until further notice, as requested by Marcus. Charlotte and James are currently finishing off the lockdown."

I nodded my head before Emily appeared. Like the guard, she was fully armed even though she was a slave. Emily's mate was the Alpha of the werewolves and was one of the only humans in my household, I trusted enough to not stab me in the back.

"Sir, your new room is safe; I just did the final sweep myself. Mistress Esme and I handpicked all the items ourselves, so we know that they are safe."

My inner monster was yelling at me that too many people knew how to find her if I let Emily go. For once I agreed with it. I didn't want to hurt Emily, so I did the next best thing.

"You are staying with my mate and her guards Emily. I can't have someone use you in order to get hold of her. The Captain will inform your mate. Now move people."

Isabella and I were suddenly surrounded by her family and my guards as they escorted us through the castle. I could see and feel Emmett's confusion as we made our way deeper into the castle. It was Charlotte that answered his unspoken question.

"The servants have been placed in lockdown in their own wing. They are guarded by some of the werewolves. Even though they can be replaced with ease, we prefer not to have to do so." Emmett nodded in understanding.

We arrived at a series of rooms that included a small kitchen so my beloved mate could be fed in here rather than have someone bring food in. I lowered my mate on to the bed and wrapped her in several blankets before turning to those that had escorted us.

"You are free to move within the public rooms. Don't enter my study or my bedroom no matter what you hear. NOW OUT."

I watched as they all left my room before I closed the door and locked it. I turned to my mate and let out a little growl. All I could smell on her was Charlotte and the animal in me wanted to remove the scent the only way he knew. I climbed on the bed so I was stretched over the top of my mate but not before removing all the blankets. I needed to be careful, I didn't want to cause her to run away, not while we were in lock down, nor while I knew she had more than one admirer. I had forbidden James from even being in the same room as my mate.

I ran my nose across her jaw and down to her neck, breathing in her scent. I ran my hands down her sides as I started to lick my way across her now parted lips. Her deep brown eyes flickered open only to close again as I took stroked her hips.

"Isabella, my beloved mate, look at me. NOW!"

I watched as her eyes open connecting with mine as I placed my whole weight upon her body.

"You are mine Isabella. Do I make myself clear? I am willing to allow what just happened with Charlotte to go unpunished however; you will NEVER do anything like that again without my permission. Now as much as I want to cover you with my scent, inside as well as out, we are in the middle of a lockdown and I have things I have to attend to. You will stay within these rooms and do exactly what the girls tell you to do. If we need to move you, Peter or I will come for you. You are not to listen to anyone else, do I make myself clear?"

I watched as she nodded her head before I claimed her mouth with mine. I smelt that Peter had re-enter the main rooms causing me to pull away from my beloved. I could hear the mind reader and the sightseer speaking with Marcus in my study. Had I really been with my mate for that long or had they just managed to arrive earlier than anticipated? I didn't care, the sooner this is over the sooner I could marry and change my beloved mate.

"I have to go for a bit. I will be back tonight and I do plan of reminding you to whom you belong to Isabella."

With one last kiss, I got off my mate and left our bedroom as quickly as possible before I caused Marcus and the others to learn exactly who she belonged to. I wasn't that surprise to find Angela and Emily were standing guard outside of my bedroom door just in case someone did try and get to her. Emily had informed me of the hidden passageways that littered the rooms, including the one in our bedroom that after investigation turned out to lead straight into my new study.

I nodded to both the girls before following Peter into yet another hidden passageway.

"All the passageways link to your study it seems. Lola informed me that they were used by several of the human occupancies during times of unrest, so it's the safest place in the whole castle. Edward and Alice Cullen arrived earlier than expected and are currently talking to Marcus and the heads of his guards Jane and Demetri. Sam has his boys spread throughout the grounds; I placed James in charge of those on the wall for two reasons. One it keeps him as far away from Isabella as possible and two it means that he will be on high alert because he knows if he fails that it could mean Isabella gets hurt."

I let out a shallow growl at the very thought of _MY_ Isabella being hurt in anyway. Entering the study I noticed that everyone was ready for combat, including Marcus.

"I am not about to lose my granddaughter. Not just after I got her back."

I nodded and slipped into my chair as Peter came and stood to my left while the rest of the occupants of the room rearranged themselves so that they were now all looking at me waiting.

"All right as you all know someone, we don't know who, is after _MY_ mate. I am not going to beat about the bush and tell you what you already know because if you don't know by now you shouldn't be here. For the time being I am going to stay with Isabella to make sure she doesn't get too scared. As of now you are NOT allowed to leave these grounds, unless you are in a patrol group. No one is allowed to enter the place, unless they are scanned. Now where are we with bringing in Charlie?"

Peter smirked before answering.

"Esme is looking after him Major. It seems that you aren't the only one now protecting a mate."

I raised my eyebrow in question before Marcus explained.

"It's true Major. My granddaughter's adopted mother is her real father's mate. It was very interesting how well he reacted when she explained everything to him."

I nodded my head and put it in the 'will deal with it later' pile. As the meeting went on, I began to notice that I wasn't paying any attention to what was being said. My thoughts kept going back to my mate waiting for me to return. I was suddenly brought back to reality when the door was thrown open and Emily came running in letting the monster I had chained up for so long loose.

"Major, she's gone!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own but I do play with ALOT**

C POV

I watched as the purple haze died down to nothing and smirked. Tanya was an idiot for believing that I cared about her in any way shape or form, and now she paid the price for it. I didn't bother asking her how she managed to get my Isabella out of the prison the monster had her in because frankly I didn't care. I turned around a slowly made my way back to my Isabella, who I had placed under the shade of the tree's. Carefully picking her up in my arms so her head was rested on my shoulder, I ran toward my new house.

I knew it wasn't going to be wise to take her back to the old place and to my little play room. It would be the first place they would look for her. I couldn't wait to claim her as mine. Being careful to not to drop my precious one I opened the door to the little wooden cottage and walked in. I placed her on the bed before tying her hands to the bedpost. I didn't want her running away from me when she woke up. As it is I was all ready worried about her power.

After getting a bowl of warm water I undressed her before washing her skin like I did when she was a child. I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and taking her nipples into my mouth and sucking on them. Even in her drug induced sleep her body reacted filling the air with the lovely scent of her arousal. I couldn't stop myself from growling as she sighed _his _name. Soon I will train her to please me and only me.

I continued washing her removing his scent from her as much as possible. The only way to fully remove it was to claim her as mine. I felt myself becoming harder as my hands move across her flat stomach and across her hips. Over the last few weeks since she had been taken from me, she had become more beautiful than I thought. I growled again when I saw the tattoo knowing full well it had to do with that stupid nickname _he_ had given her. Dove's were nothing but flea riddledn birds in my opinion. No, my Isabella was an fallen goddess who deserved to be worshiped, not treated as a sex slave.

Once I had dried her, I dressed her in the green set I had brought her the day we ran into her with them. I couldn't control myself, the need that I had for her was stronger than anything I had ever felt before. I undressed before climbing into the bed beside her. I felt her warmth soak into my skin causing me to purr and for the pain in my cock to grow. I wrapped her warm hand around my throbbing cock holding it there with my hand, so it was tight enough. I worked our hands up and down going faster as I felt myself losing control. Without thinking I moved so I was half hovering over the top of her before releasingalising myself over her body with a loud roar.

I couldn't stop myself from purring and rubbing my body over hers. I needed her and I needed her now. I moved off the bed and tied her feet so her legs where spread open giving me access to what I desired the most. I could hear her heart start to pick up as the drugs left her body. The animal in me demanded that I gag her before she becaome fully awake. Agreeing with my monster I quickly made my way to the drawer that hide my toys and pulled out one of the ball gags and was back just as she opened her eyes. The second she opened her beautiful lips to scream, I pushed the ball in between them and tied it around her head.

"Shh angel. I need for you to relax, or I will have to hurt you, and we don't want that now do we?"

I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face as the goddess before me whimpered as she pulled against the restraints. I managed to avoid being hit with a chair that flew at my head before letting out a warning growl. This only caused her to struggle even more causing me to snarl at her before crawling up her body forcing her to stop struggling due to my weight.

"You're mine Isabella. You have been since you entered my house. Now I am going to claim you like I have all ways wanted to, and if you to dare throw something at me again I will strap you to the pole and whip you."

I licked my way down her throat as I ripped the little amount of fabric that protected her womanhood and plunged two of my fingers into her heated hole. She was still as tight as a virgin and I couldn't wait to be buried in her. Still using my body to hold her down I worked my mouth back down to her breasts and bite her nipple causing her to scream. Her body was reacting against her own will but I wasn't about to complain. Removing my fingers from inside of her I thrust into her causing me to let out a growl of pleasure as she screamed in pain.

I bent over her as I moved in and out revealing my teeth to her. I heard a sickening crunching sound come from inside of her. I didn't stop my movement, but I did slow down enough that it wouldn't bring her too much discomfort. I lowered my head to her neck scrapping my teeth along her neck before I was suddenly ripped from her body. I didn't have time to correct myself as I was thrown through the wooden wall.

I didn't even make it to the floor before I was flung across the clearing once again. I knew I was not going to survive this fight, but at least I would die knowing that I had my angel at least once.

M POV

All I could see was red. Nothing anyone said was helping me with my anger. I knew I should have kept my mate by my side, but no I allowed myself to believe she was safe. Sam managed to follow the track my mates scent to a clearing not far from the wall of the castle. The growl that left Marcus' mouth as soon as we came across a pile of ash caused me to growl back.

"It's Tanya."

The roar that left my mouth echoed throughout the forest and caused those that had come with me to jump before backing down. Smart boy and girls. I whipped around as James called for us.

"Major, I can smell them both. Your mate has been drugged, but I can still follow her scent."

I allowed James to take the lead. We were going after the last member of his family after all. I all most killed him the first time I found him watching my mate but after talking to Marcus, I allowed him to live.

I won't allow myself to think of my mate until she was back in my arms safe and sound. I closed myself off as James ripped the door off the little cottage that had become my mate's prison. The second I heard the sound of crunching bone I allowed my monster to take full control. It was over in a matter of seconds. Marcus and James destroyed the bastard enough for us to take him back to the castle. I had plans for him that would make what happened to Michael look like childs play. I pushed my way through the crowd that had surrounded my mate. I could see the bruising form on my mate's stomach and smell the blood. I dropped to my knees, so I was looking into my mates eyes. If possible I would be crying. I could not only feel the amount of pain she was in, but I knew that with the injuries she had sustained she was dying unless I changed her.

"Do it, please Jasper. Change me."

I didn't have to be asked twice. I kissed her on the lips before tilting her head to the side before and sinking my teeth into her neck, flooding her body with my venom. Before she had enough time to pass out, I brought my wrist up to her mouth but not before cutting it open to allow my blood to flow.

"Drink, my little dove."

This part wasn't necessary but it would mean she would be linked to me as well as make her change go quicker.

I felt my skin heal just before she allowed her body to relax. Some say the change is like their whole body was on fire working its way from the inside out, others say it was like ice being poured through their body. Either way the next few days were going to be hard on both of us. I carefully cradled her in my arms before leaving the cottage. I smelt the second Sam started the fire burning the place of my mates death.

The saying hell has no fury with like a woman's has never seen me pissed off. Carlisle Cullen was going to wish that he had never laid eyes on my mate by the time I was through with him. Ignoring those around us, I marched into the castle with my mate in my arms. I even went so far as to ignore the look of horror her family were giving me as Isabella, felt the start of the change and let out a small scream.

I placed her on our bed before kicking everyone out, ignoring the pleas from her sisters and mother. For the next three days, I plan to lay here by her side sheltering her from the world and if possible the pain as well. No matter what, I was never ever leaving her side again and when it came to exacting tortureucher on _Cullen_ she will be there at my side. I knew Marcus and James would have their fun with him but I also knew they would leave enough of him for me to show him what happens when he messes with something that belongsed to me. In every sense of the word.

"My little dove, scream. Let me hear how much pain you are in. Please let me help you through this step in your life. I know this wasn't planned until after we were married but at least you don't have to go through the little ceremony before hand any more. I don't think anyone can fight against us being together not when you have my venom running through your body."

I brought her closer to my body running my fingers through her hair. I could feel it growing under my very fingers.

"You are going to make my job hard once you have changed. It was bad enough that I had to beat admirers back when you were human but once you have changed... let's say Rose is going to be envious of you and you're going to be all mine."

I buried my nose in her hair

"I love you. I don't think I have ever told you those words to you before and I am sorry for that. I promise when you are better again I will tell you every second of the day. Our time together before was my need to control you, to satisfy my needs for you sexually. I have all ways been in charge of those around me and when you came into my life you threw all of that to the wind. Even as a child you had me wrapped around your little finger. I couldn't allow myself to show weakness to those who are around me. Not even Peter and Charlotte."

I closed my eyes and opened myself up to feel the pain she was in. I lost track of how much time we laid there before Peter knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I could smell _Cullen_ on him and from the edge of his voice as he spoke, I knew that he like the others were still upset about what had happened to my mate.

"Major, how is she?"

I rolled my eyes at how my second in command managed to skirt around the real question.

"We are both fine Peter. You know I do not blame you for what happened. In fact, the only person I do blame is myself. I should NEVER have left her alone."

"Major..."

"Don't Peter. I don't need to hear it."

My second in command knew when to keep his mouth shut about certain things.

"Major, I do have a request. The ladies were wondering if they might be able to visit and at least get her cleaned up."

I froze at the very thought of anyone but me touching her.

"They can come and visit but I will be the one doing the cleaning. I can't and won't let anyone touch her. You can understand why."

Peter nodded before leaving the room. I could hear him explain the rules before a knock sounded at the door. Tugging her closer to my chest I allowed them to enter. Rose and Charlotte stood near the door knowing full well that coming too close us would set my instincts off. Esme couldn't help but be the mother hen she was and started to hover.

"Esme, sweet heart. Back up a bit. The Major, is having enough problems keeping it together as it is. I don't think Charlie would be overly happy to hear you being torn into little bits."

I sent Rose a wave of gratitude. When I was ready to face the world again I was getting her a new car.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I can't help it. Are you sure you don't need help?"

"We will be fine Esme. I know you want to see her but do you mind?"

Esme looked confused as Rose and Charlotte took her by the arms and pulled her from the room. I felt my body unwinding slowly.

"My little dove, I am going to wash you now and place you in some actual clothes."

I picked her up carefully before carrying her into the bathroom before placing her on the floor. I got twitchy not touching her, but I needed both hands to prepare the bath. I couldn't stop myself from growling and crouching over my mate as a high pitched scream filled the air. I heard running foot steps before the only sound I could hear was the water filling the bath. I stayed covering my mate a while longer before I was sure she was going to be safe. I couldn't stop myself from whimpering as she let a small scream leave her lips.

Stripping off mine and her clothing I picked her up before stepping into the bath. I purred as _his_ scent left her body revealing her own unique scent mixed with mine. I slowly allowed myself to fade into the world that only included my mate and myself.

B POV

_Death is only the beginning of the end_

_Within these finally moments of my humanity _

_I will burn for the sins I have committed in this life_

_To be free of them in the next_

_No man, nor monster can take me away from him again_

_For now in these dying days I am to become one with him_

_I will obey the rules he lays down for me _

_I will worship him as I am supposed to_

_I will awaken to my master and mate_

_I AM ONE WITH MY MATE._

Slowly, the fire I have felt for so long slowly crawls up my body . It feels like I have been purged into an ice bath slowly melting the flames from my body. I want to scream as the fire burns its way through my chest but I stay quiet. This is my last test as a human. I gasp and open my eyes as my chest fills with ice. With one last thump my heart stills.

I can smell him, taste him and within a second I am kneeling before him.

"My mate, my master, my Major, my Jasper. ALL MINE"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form of SM but I do play with her character's. **

J POV

I couldn't control my body as my mate knelt before me showing me perfect submission. She was perfect in every way and she was all mine. Just as I was all hers. Without thinking I pulled her to her feet weaving my fingers in her hair as I run my nose down the length of her neck inhaling her beautiful scent. I could hear the quiet purr coming from her as I lightly scrapped my teeth down her neck.

We were broken from our reunion when the bedroom door was thrown open by my very angry Captain. I felt myself become tense causing the Major to come out.

M POV

I pulled my mate behind me protecting her with my body. I will never allow another person to come near her again. I wrapped my hand round her hip and tried very hard to stay focused on my Captain, who was currently telling me that _Cullen_ has somehow escaped. The roar that left my mouth caused the windows to vibrate, as something actually shattered in the background causing me to push my mate further into the corner. I needed to keep her safe above all else. I could hear her start to let out a small whimpering sound that in turn caused me to hiss at my now retreating Captain. The second the door was closed I span round and pulled her into the bathroom locking the door behind us before moving into far corner where I could watch the door. Once I knew my mate was safe I allowed myself to slip back into the recesses of his mind.

J POV

I drew my whimpering mate even closer to my body making shushing sounds as she started to claw at her throat. I knew my mate was hungry and I had planned to make love to her as she feed from me but I needed her safe before I took her body so for now I would just have to hold off my own needs. Pulling her mouth to my neck I felt her hesitance before I spoke

"Bite my love. For the next year the only blood that will enter your body will come from me. As both your mate and as your master it will make our bond unbreakable."

I shivered as I felt her lick my neck savouring the taste of my skin before biting into my neck. The feeling alone caused me to moan in pleasure as I fought with myself not take her. I held her head to my neck brushing her silk strands as I whispered words of love and what I wanted to do to her once I was sure she was going to be safe. Once I felt her lick the wound closed I captured her mouth with mine licking my own blood from her lips.

Both the man and monster in me where fighting with each other to take her then and there but yet again we were interrupted by my Captain knocking on the door.

"Major, we need to move you two and soon. _Cullen_ is hurt and he is missing a few fingers but it doesn't mean he isn't going to be a problem. Marcus, has pulled rank as both your king and Isabella's ,grandfather. The whole family including Charlie, Char and myself are being dragged back to Italy."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the look that crossed my mates face at the very thought of living with her grandfather.

"It's okay my mate, the castle is very large and I have my own chambers far enough away from the rest that we can have privacy but still within reach to watch you."

I watched as she fought with herself before she nodded her head. I suddenly span her round so she was straddling my waist as something crossed my mind.

"Isabella, speak to me."

I waited patiently as she titled her head to one side and opened her mouth as if to say something and yet nothing came out. She tried several times before she grasped her throat and started to panic. Being as gentle as possible with her I removed her hands and placed a kiss on her neck as I flooded her with love.

"It's okay my little dove. Let's get you washed and dressed before seeing if your grandfather can shine some light on the situation."

I needed to keep a level head until we had spoken to Marcus. Still with my mate wrapped round my front I stood and made my way over to the shower.

B POV

I couldn't stop myself from clinging to my mate. I wasn't sure if it was a natural response or not to want to be connected with at all times or wither it was just because I was a new born. I couldn't stop myself from tightening my hold on him as what sounded like thunder hit my ears.

"Relax, see it's only the water from the shower. I know everything must be overwhelming at the moment but I promise you'll get use to it."

**This is going to be harder than I thought it was going to be. I don't know how I am going to control myself without taking her.**

_**Then don't.**_

I would have giggled at the surprise that filtered across my mates face if I didn't suddenly 'hear' Peter in my head.

_I was wondering when you two were going to remember this little trick. Now as much as I know you two want to go at it like bunnies but I should warn you that the whole family is currently sat in your room. Alice also told me she has left you both a change of clothes behind the change screen. _

I jumped when my mate suddenly spoke out loud causing him to stroke my hair and flood me with calm

"Thank you Captain. We will be out as soon as possible."

It was an interesting experience showering with my mate in my new body. I could feel every drop of water that hit my body, mixed with the feeling of my mates fingers washing my body and I couldn't control the purring sound that left my throat.

"That is one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard. I would really love to hear your voice through my ears rather than inside my head were two other people can hear it as well."

I tried to console him the best I could as I washed him as carefully as possible, though when it came to washing his hair I stepped aside to let him do it just in case. By the time we had left the bathroom I could tell that my Grandfather, was ready to come and get me himself. The moment he came near me though I couldn't control my instincts, I hissed at him before hiding behind my mate and buried my head in between his shoulder blades as I grasped at his crisp white shirt. I couldn't stop myself from purring as I inhaled his scent. I got the sudden need to touch his skin, and without thinking I tightened my hold on the material causing it to rip under the pressure.

P POV

Oh shit. The moment that she hissed at her Great Grandfather, the whole room stilled. It looked like the mating ceremony was still going to take place right here and now. The second the sound of the Major's shirt being torn from his body we all knew it was too late to leave the room. We moved to the edge of the room and stopped breathing as the Major suddenly turned round to face his mate.

M POV

I couldn't control the growl that rattled through my body as I turned to face my new born mate. I couldn't stop myself from smirking as the scent of her arousal filled the air as I pushed her against the wall. I ran my nose down her throat and all most sank my teeth into her neck before she flipped our position as she tried to bite me. Snarling I throw her to the floor ripping her clothes off as I did so earning a snarl off her in return.

I knew this fight was to come but I didn't expect it to be mere hours after she had woken up but then again she did belong to me. I watched her new body move as she flipped off the floor and started to stalk towards me and so the mating dance has began. I folded my arms across my chest waiting and watching as she calculated how she was going to get at me. Then all of a sudden it was like my mate become frozen before a little whimper left her mouth.

I watched in amazement as she dropped to her knees before crawling over to me and wrapping one of her arms round my leg as she asked for my forgiveness in her head. I placed my hand in her hair before pulling it back so I could see her throat as well as her eyes.

"hum, part of me liked the idea of fighting you for dominance but I LOVE the fact your are so submissive to me my mate. Your little performance earlier however has caused me to get all excited. What are you going to do about it?"

I was going to let her chose for now, I don't want a repeat of when she was a human but she needed to hurry up. Just as I was about to take her I suddenly felt her hands pulling at my shoe. Lift my foot for her I watched as she took my shoe and sock off before doing the same to the other side. I wanted to ask what she was doing until she knelt down in front of me and started to kiss my foot.

I couldn't control the sensual growl that slipped from within me as she sucked my toes one by one into her mouth before kissing her way up to my ankle where she lightly licked it before blowing on it. Fucking if I thought I was hard before I was wrong.

She changed foot and repeated the process the only difference was she run her hands up my legs stopping once she got to my belt and looked at me asking me a silent question. I nodded my head before she continued with her task. Once she had removed my jeans she lowered her head before kissing her way up my leg. When she licked me behind the knee I all most dropped to the floor at sensation. When she got to my penis she changed legs causing me to let out a small growl of frustration until she licked the back of my knee again before blowing on it.

_My master, let me worship you... please_

Fuck, I felt myself becoming high just by her words alone.

"Yes, you're my little dove, worship me. Show everyone who you belong to, who controls you."

I closed my eyes and let out yet another sensual growl as I smelt her arousal fill the air just as she took me into her. I wrap my hands in her hair before I let myself fully immerse. Her arousal increased as I fucked her mouth hard and fast. I looked down just as my mate put her hand down her little white panties. Hell no, that was mine.

"Isabella, remove your hand right NOW."

I could see the pain in her eyes from me yelling at her. I stopped my movement and withdrew myself from her mouth before I pulled her up by her hair.

"Mine, you hear me Isabella. Every inch of you belongs to me and me alone. No one but me can touch you down there."

I pulled her so she was flush against me before I captured her mouth in mine as I tore her clothes off her. Pulling back slightly I let my hands trace over my mates body without the hindrance of soap or water. I sank down to my knee's so my mouth was level with her breasts. They had grown during her change and I couldn't but smirk as I noticed her nipples were fully erect, something that I knew no matter what would never change.

"From now on my mate, your banned from wearing anything under your clothing. I want to be able to see these through your clothing."

I bent forward and lightly bite down causing her to gasp. I wrapped my hands round her hips bring her closer to me as I continued to suckle on her nipple. I moved one of my hands to cup her sex and yet again let out a sensual growl as I felt how wet she was for me. I pushed one finger into her causing her to let out a hissing sound. At least I knew that I know her lack of voice had nothing to do with a damaged voice box.

Pushing another finger into her I pulled my head back so I could watch as I brought her to pleasure with my fingers.

"That's it my mate. Feel _my_ fingers bring you the pleasure that you seek. As much as I want this to be my cock inside of you instead of my fingers I will not take you like that again. Not in front of others."

I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers before relaxing again. Hum my little dove was holding off her climax.

"Very good my beloved little dove, You can't cum until I tell you too."

I removed my fingers causing her to whimper.

"Lay on the floor, my little dove. With your legs spread for me. I am going to taste you from the source."

I watched as she did exactly as she was told before I pulled her legs over my shoulders. From this angle I could watch her as I licked her out. I tasted and played with her for a good ten minutes before I allowed her to cum, and even then it was several times because I couldn't get enough of her. When I finally removed myself from between her legs she was still a quivering mess. I laid down on top of her covering her with my body and started to purr.

"I love you my mate. Your mine, now and forever."

" I love you too my Jasper."

J POV

I suddenly pulled her up right so we were facing each other as I looked at her in glee.

"If you don't close your mouth my mate, you might swallow a fly." I closed my mouth but I couldn't stop myself from grinning like an idiot. Even though it was soft, my little doves voice sounded beautiful. Like the wind that blow through the orchards. It was up until this point that I had pushed the fact we weren't alone to the back of my mind until Marcus spoke

"Your grandmother was the same Isabella. You are a very lucky man your Grace, but if you abuse the power that my granddaughter has given you..."

I raised my eyebrow at him knowing full well that I could never hurt my mate and even if I did there was nothing he could do about it. I often wondered if the Volturi, had forgotten my other gift. I wasn't the most fear man alive just because of my involvement in the war. Ignoring Marcus, I turned back to my mate and captured her mouth with mine again before slowly devouring her. I allowed myself time to taste her before pulling back but not before placing a small peck on her lips.

"You really are the most beautiful little dove I had ever seen. You even sound like one, breathtaking."

I wanted to growl as a shadow fell over the two of us until Peter, dropped two cloaks over us hiding our bodies from the rest of the room before kneeling down next to us.

"Well I'll say this I don't think anyone can disagree that you two are mates especially after Kitten here has given you the best gift she could possible give you."

I watched as my little dove frowned as she tried to work what he was going on about. I couldn't help but kiss in between the middle of her eyes before I cupped her face between my hand before I spoke to her

"It's very rare for a female to submit themselves fully without some kind of fight. The fact you have given me perfect submission means is the greatest gift you can give me. It means for the rest of time you will be this way with me and in return I will be your Master, and look after you."

B POV

I nodded my head still quiet not understanding what was being said to me because I was suddenly distracted by the gold clasp of my mates cloak. I reached out to touch it, watching as it cast shadows over the room and against my mate skin.

"Isabella, come on. I need to dress you and then we must leave."

I pulled myself closer to his chest and wrapped my legs round his waist. I didn't want to be separated from him.

"Okay my little dove, I'm not going to leave you."

I felt his muscle bunch beneath my legs as he suddenly stood up and took us into a large closet.

"You're going to have to let go of me my mate. I need to dress the both of us."

I couldn't stop myself from whimpering as I slide down his body earning me a growl in response.

"Behave, or we will give our family another viewing. Now arms up."

I did as he told me and couldn't help but let out a small laugh as I felt the dress he had picked out for me slip over my skin. As soon as my mouth was free, it was captured by his. It was over much too soon for my liking causing me to pout.

"Your laughter is beautiful my mate. Now no more pouting or I'll have to do something about it."

"If you two don't get your backsides into gear and get out here, I'll take Isabella, away from you Jasper."

Op's my Granddaddy didn't seem to happy about how long we were taking. I could feel myself become wetter as my mate let out a deep growl in response to the threat.

"Isabella, I am finding it harder not to take you here and now so go and stand by Peter, while I get dressed."

I nodded my head before lowing it so I was looking at the floor before walking out to Peter. I all most made it to Peter, before I was pulled into my Granddaddy's chest.

"You are going to be the death of your uncles and me."

I didn't know what to say so I just allowed him to hold me. It was an odd feeling, apart from Esme and sometimes Rose I had never really just been held like this. I felt the second my mate came back in the room but a part of me didn't want to leave my Grandfather's arms, I actually like the feeling it brought with it.

"She is going to be the death of all of us Marcus. My little dove, is going to break so many hearts when they find out that she is all ready taken."

I felt my Grandfather nod his head before pulling me up his body so my legs had to go round his waist and my arms round his neck. He brought his hand to my head and pushed it so my face was buried in his neck.

"I know she is your mate Jasper, but if anything happens..."

The growl that left everyone's mouth at his unfinished sentence caused me to let out a small whimper in pain. I still wasn't use to how sharp everything sounded.

"It's okay Isabella, we haven't been taking good care of you since you've woken up. Have you even been feed?"

I knew if it was still possible that I would be blushing as I nodded my head as Peter, started to laugh. I loved tasting my mate, but what I loved the most was his body beneath mine as I drank for him. As his muscle tensed as he tried to control his inner monster. The top half of me was pulled from my Grandfather, by my mate who looked me in the eyes before he spoke

"What am I going to do with you my little dove? You are drowning me in lust here and we need to get going."

I purred as he captured my lips with his softly before pull back and winking before turning to Peter, who was still laughing as well as the others

"Well, what are you all still doing here, move it."

I frowned as the room suddenly cleared.

"Why can't I run like the rest of you?"  
It was my Grandfather that answered as he walked towards the door with me wrapped round him once more.

"Because your too precious to be out of either mine or your mates eye sight ever. As a new born you are both stronger and faster than the both of us, and it's not exactly safe at the moment. Once we arrive in Italy, I promise you can run to your heart content."

I sighed as my mate placed his hand on my back before the world suddenly seemed to go a lot faster. It was a weird sensation, I knew we were running fast but at the same time I could see every little molecule. I didn't even realised that we had stopped until my Grandfather's laughter broke through my wonderment of watching the tiny water droplets that were in the air.

"The wonders of being a new born. Isabella, I need you to hope down while we go through the airport. I promise that Jasper and I will hold your hands."

"Why do you need to hold my hand?"

I was suddenly pulled from my Grandfather only to find that I was staring into the eyes of my mate and he looked annoyed

"First, never question Marcus or me like that again Isabella. Secondly we will be holding your hands for two reasons, one is because you're a new born and even though you have feed from me, your instincts are going to tell you to hunt. You aren't ready for that yet. Secondly you are my mate and Marcus Granddaughter, from here on out you will be watched by everyone and lastly you are _mine,_ you have submitted to me and therefore you will do as you are told."

I nodded my head before looking at the floor as they both took my hands and lead me towards the main terminal. The moment I the doors opened I was hit by the most mouth watering scent I had ever smelt apart from my mate. I was looking at the world through a red haze, I felt myself straggled against something keeping me from what I wanted the most. It wasn't until I felt something sink into my neck did the haze disappear and I realised my Master, was holding me against him as he pumped me full of something causing my body to feel like it was on fire. I stopped struggling and sank against his chest causing him to make a deep growling sound before he withdrew his teeth and licked the bite mark closed.

"Very good my little dove, that is it submit me to. "

I felt my body slowly relaxing as it moulded against him, as one of his arm circled my waist, the other was draped under my breasts with his hand between them.

"God you look beautiful when you're in hunting mood my little dove but not here and not now."

"Yes, master. I'm sorry."

M POV

I span my mate around so she was facing me before weaving my fingers through her hair. I loved how it felt wrapped round my fingers, it was like I was holding fine silk. I couldn't wait until I could be buried in her but that would have to wait. There was much we needed to talk about before then, like what it actual meant for her since she had fully submitted to me. I let my finger trace her neck where my collar well lay once we were married.

"There is nothing to be sorry for my little one. We knew this would happen, we were just lucky that your body knows who to listen to. Now come, everyone is waiting for us."

I shook my head at how close she had come to actually to killing someone and couldn't help but purr. My little dove, was breath taking when she was in her hunting state, beautiful, powerful, and yet at the same time totally submissive to me. The moment I touched her she stopped but it wasn't until I flooded her with my scent did she come back to us.

I pulled her past her family and my Captain straight into the plane coming face to face with Jane. The little witch, let her eyes wonder down my body before coming back to my face. I tried not shudder in disgust as she licked her lips before she spoke

"Hello Major. You know if you ever get sick of your little slave there I could rock your world."

I was suddenly swamped by anger as Marcus came storming into the plane and let out a low growl as he pinned her to the wall

"Listen here, you might be Aro's little pet but I am sure if he heard you call his niece, my granddaughter a slave or even indicate that she is not good enough for the Major I am sure he would be somewhat displeased. Now I suggest you stay away from both the Major and his mate."

I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face at look of horror that crossed Jane's. I pulled my mate so she was standing in front of me before I kissed the side of her neck over my bite mark.

"My little dove, meet Jane. As your Grandfather, point out she answers to Aro and him alone. Jane, meet my Isabella."

The moan that left my mates mouth in response caused me to let out a low growl before I span her round and pulled her bottom lip into my mouth and lightly nipped at it

_Go to the bedroom in the back of the plane. I will be with you in a minute, I need to deal with something first._

I realised her before pushing her towards the back of the plane. Once she was safe, I turned towards Jane and let out a growl before marching towards her. I allowed her to feel exactly how much she had annoyed me before I unleased my little extra gift on her. I watched as she silently screamed as white flames flickered over her skin, I let her feel the pain of being burnt alive without actually killing her. I looked down at her wither body before speaking

"You even think about coming near my mate again and I promise that you will loss a part of your body for good. You even so much as look at me in the respect that you did earlier and you will be the first blind vampire. Do I make myself clear?" 

She tried to speak but nothing came out and she couldn't nod. I turned my back on her and walked towards the bedroom before stopping next to Demetri,

"I suggest that you don't touch her. I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon. I do however suggest that once she is freed that she is feed."

He nodded his head before bowing and walked away as I opened the door and slipped in. I purred as my mate came into my vision. She really was the most stunning vampire I had ever meet. I felt the engines start up under my feet as I moved toward her. Once she was in arms reach I lifted her arms over her head and removed the white silk gown I had placed in earlier. That was going to be her wedding dress, when things were simpler, I just need to see her in it at least once.

I moved her to the bed that took up most of the cabin before laying her down on it. I pulled her arms up so they were over her head before tying them to the strong bed frame. Marcus, had argued with me about taking his plane but that wasn't going to happen. I needed her, in my bed, on my plane.

"Don't struggle my little dove. I promise once were in the air I will set you free."

I little kissed her lips before slow kissing my way down her body. Her skin tasted of pure heaven against my tongue. I couldn't wait until the night of our wedding when I could finally be in her again. Marcus, made it perfectly clear what would happen if I did take her like that, it didn't mean we couldn't still taste each other.

I drew one her nipples in my mouth as I let my hand massage the other one causing her to make a meowing sound. She had given me the greatest gift a female vampire could give one's mate. I had only heard of this happening once before and that was my mates Grandmother. I changed to the other one as the plane started to take off. Once we had levelled off again, I reached up and untied her hands.

"Don't move my little dove. If you do I will stop"

She nodded her head before I slide down her body spreading her legs so I could lay down between my them. I took a deep breath and let out a sensual growl as I could smell her arousal. I leant forward and breathed on her watching as she become even wetter for me. I run my nose over her clit before I lightly bit it causing her to let out a small moan and for her scent to become stronger.

Just like before I found myself giving into my deeper desires and thrust two fingers into her as I continued to suck on her clit. I need more, I need to push her over the edge. As I pulled my fingers out of her I directed my little finger to her puckered hole. The moment I had pushed my finger in my mate fell over the edge screaming my name as she squirted on my face, marking me as hers.

B POV

I knew if I was still human, I would be blushing as I felt this liquid leave my body and spraying all over my master's face. Without thinking I suddenly found myself trying to move away from him, only for my master to grad my hips pinning me to the bed as he let out a warning growl. Before he slide up my body using his body to hold me down as he moved his hands so they were braced on either side of my face. I watched in wonder and horror as his skin actually absorbed it as he let out a low growl.

"I told you if I ever felt those emotions coming off you again I would punish you."

I shuddered as I suddenly found myself straddling him as he tilted my head to one side, the same side which he had bitten me in the airport.

"There is much you need to learn about what we are and who we are in the world. Your first full lesson starts now. There are three types of bite marks, you all ready know two. The first is when we feed from each other, it brings as both great pleasure as you know. The second, is the one I gave you earlier when you were in hunting mood. It's main purpose is to get you submit to me, it's done by me filling you with my own essence. The last one is used for punishment purposes. It's not pleasant at all but it does leave a lasting effect."

I shuddered again as he brought his mouth closer to my neck before biting down. I screamed, as the worst pain in history filled my body. The moment his teeth left my throat, I was across the room and into the toilet before he could blink. I crawled into the corner and pulled one of the towels around my body as I rocked back and forwards as my body felt like it was on fire. I heard the door opening realising that I didn't even lock it. In fact it never crossed my mind. Even when he came and knelt in front of me fully clothed, I didn't move. Instead I found myself bowing my head in full submission to him.

"I am not going to apologise for that my little dove, it is my job as your mate and your master to punish you and I had told you previously that it would happen. Your submissive behaviour well die down a little as time goes on but you will all ways obey me. Now what caused you to feel like you were nothing but a _dirty slut_ as your lovely mind put it."

I pointed to his face and his still slightly damp hair before looking back at my feet. I jumped slightly as he let out a low hissing sound before he yanked my head back causing me to look into his black eyes

"I keep forgetting you know so little about your own body my little dove, even how young you are."

I had no idea what to say so I kept my mouth shut.

"When we get to Italy, I will start your schooling up again including sexual education since it seems like no one has taught you anything but the basics. For the time being I will explain what happened from my point of view as your mate and master. As your mate, you marked me in the only way you could. As a female vampire you don't carry the mating venom like I do, so when you came all over my face like you did... and as your master well it just means I was doing my job correctly. Now come on, your Grandfather, wants to make sure that I didn't do any damage."

I allowed him to pull me up before he captured my lips with his.

_I love you my little dove, don't ever thing I don't. Just after everything that has happened in just a month to us, we have not really just had time to actually get to know each other properly. I am hoping when we get to Italy, we can just spend time alone._

The moment his lips left mine I noticed that they had gone back to a bright red colour with just a hint of blue. I frowned as I realised I had to actually see what I looked like now I was changed. I heard a screaming sound from the main cabin followed by Rose rushing into the bathroom ignoring the fact I was naked or that my mate was glaring at her.

"You still haven't seen yourself?"

I buried my head in my mates chest as he looked at me in horror.

"Fuck, I don't have a mirror on board either. We keep stuffing up don't we my mate. I swear once we hit Italy we will try and start this whole mess all over again."

I nodded my head, just getting more and more confused. I hadn't realised that I was on the floor with my hands in my head until I felt myself being held by my grandfather.

"Isabella, hold your arms up for a moment."

I did as I was told, just for Jasper, to place me back in the dress, my wedding dress from the brief thought that crossed his mind.

"We know this is all confusing for you Isabella but when we get to Italy, we promise everything will be easier."

I nodded my head before curling into my Grandfather, as I thought about this saying Esme, told me once,

Everything thing must come to an end, wither or not you want it to, but remember that with every ending is a new beginning. I didn't understand it then but I do now. The moment we left America, it brought the end of one chapter of my life but Italy, bought with it a whole new one. I was kind of looking forward to it.

I had my Grandfather, my mate and my family all here with me to help with the road ahead.

My mate cupped my face in his hands and slowly kissed me just as the plane landed.

"Welcome to your new beginning my little dove."


	21. Chapter 21

_Some people believe in one all mighty God,_

_Some believe in many,_

_Some people judge time by the ticking of a clock,_

_Others by the sun and the moon_

_Some people say that we all hit a crossroads in our lives _

_Where everything behind us becomes clearer_

_And what lays ahead becomes more questionable_

_I stand here now at my own crossroads of life_

_No matter which way I go, I know I can't go back_

_My past is dead to me now_

_Burnt from my body and mind by fire and ice_

_I am reborn again to a world of misunderstand _

_I must choice and move on_

_But yet here I linger _

_Scared of what the future will hold_

**These are your crossroads little dove**

**I can't tell you which path to pick **

**But I will be there by your side**

**Through the darkness as well as the light**

**As your Mate and Master**

**I will guide you, love you and protect you**

**From the world around us**

_I fear to leave this point_

_I know what to expect now but if I move on..._

**I will be there holding your hand**

**But you must chose **

_These are my crossroads of life and I have chosen _

_The next part of my life must go on_

**Just remember your never alone**

**These crossroads, will come again and I will be standing here with you**

**When they come again**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own in any way shape or form. I do have fun though. **

**Thank you to Kim Rathbone who has taken over editing my madness. If you haven't all ready notices chapter 1 to 15 have been re-edited as well. **

It's been six weeks since I had been changed and dragged to Italy. It's been that long since I had been allowed anywhere near my mate and master and I was ready to destroy more than the odd piece of furniture. He would still talk to me with our gift but the very fact we couldn't be together in anyway before we were actually married.

Marcus, was making sure that at least this part of the rules was carried out properly, even if it meant I was pulling the walls down around his ears. My uncle Caius, was a great help with dealing with trying to distract me from what I wanted the most. Though I was still trying to work out why I had to learn Latin, of all things, I was finding I enjoyed fencing with him. It was a great way to get the frustration out and to let me keep a handle on my hormones. Turns out their theory was correct and I was indeed part succubus. Add that to my shield, and the fact my ability to move things was becoming more apparent and the guards were having a hard time keeping me away from what I truly wanted.

Add the fact Charlie and Esme, had all ready had the opportunity to get married as well as her changing him I was starting to get a little annoyed. I wanted my mate, and I wanted him now.

_Relax my beloved mate. Only a few more days before you'll be tied to me for the rest of eternity. The girls will be with you soon to finish your dress. _

_**I am hungry Master**_

_I knew my mate, it's part of the ceremony. I too am hungry. How are your lessons going?_

_**I am starting to love fencing. Uncle Caius says I am a natural. **_

_I can't wait to see that but you will never be alone to have to use it out of our rooms my little dove._

I found myself letting out a soft purr at the very moment Charlotte, walked in the room followed by my two aunts. I hadn't seen much of my former family since we arrived, Esme was all ways with Charlie and Rose and Emmett, well from what Peter, told me hadn't left their room since the day we landed.

"I know you miss him honey but as he said it's only a few more days. I know for a fact that he misses you as much as you do him. I swear by your wedding night the whole castle is going to be a lot happier. Including your Grandfather, who by the way is about ready to kill your mate for destroying half the guard."

I couldn't stop myself from giggling as my two aunts rolled their eyes nodding in agreement. I had learnt much about my new life from those two. Even though both had fought their mates after their change and had the marks to prove it, they helped me understand what to expect from submissive relationship. Part of me was scared ever since the incident on the plane. I didn't realise my hand had made its way around my neck and was covering my bite mark until a loud growl filled the room before shards of glass filtered through the air and I was swept up into the pair of arms I wanted the most.

"Get the hell out of the room. NOW."

I heard rather than saw the girls leave the room. The door closing caused me to jump a little, earning another low growl from my mate who had removed my hand away from my neck and was holding it against my side.

"Why are you scared of me my mate?"

I let out a small whimper as he ran his nose over his bite mark causing him to let out a small growl as he put two and two together. I suddenly found myself being pushed onto my bed and my hands tied to the bed head by a very angry looking mate.

"I know that I explained why I bite you and I told you I wouldn't apologise for it. You have no reason to feel scared of me. I am your mate and master, it's my job to look after you, teach you, worship you and to reprimand you when its needed. I have no doubt that at some point in the future I will have to do it again but remember that my bite can also bring you a lot of pleasure."

Just as he was about to show me what he meant, my bedroom door was thrown off its hinges as he was ripped from my body by my very angry looking Grandfather. Before I could even blink I found myself in his private quarters as a loud roar filled the air causing me to whimper in pain.

Marcus, pulled us into his bedroom and up onto his bed with me cradled in his lap as he made little shushing sounds as a battle was fought in the hall way in front of his room. Once the sound had moved on a little he started to talk.

"I know my dear one but I will not allow that man to destroy you anymore than he has all ready. Though I can't really blame him, I was the same way with Grandmother. Your uncles can vouch for that. In fact if you can manage to get hold of Aro, when he isn't in one of his moods see if he would show you the battle wounds he received."

I let out a small giggle but stop when another loud roar filled the air as the door was opened and closed just as quick. It took me a moment to recognise the smell as my Uncle Aro walked in shaking his head. I had only really spent a very small amount of time with the man. He took it upon himself to be in charge of finding Carlisle. There had been sightings of him all over Europe since we had been here but as of yet none have been enough to actually capture him.

"The Major, has destroyed half of my castle Marcus. I want this marriage to be performed before he destroys the rest of it. Your beloved Great Granddaughter, will be a lot happier about it as well Marcus. She gave herself to him when she was changed Marcus, you know what that means. If you don't remember I can show you the results from the last time."

I found myself giggling as Marcus, let out a low playful growl at his brother.

"I'll make you a deal Aro, if you can manage to get everything ready by tomorrow night including her dresses, I will consider moving the wedding forward. However if you can't this wedding will be held in three weeks as planned."

I giggled again as my uncle growled at his brother before storming out the room muttering something under his breath in a language I didn't recognise.

"Don't worry about him my dear little one. He has all ways been like this how my beloved sister deals with him I have no idea."

I just nodded my head before burying my head into his chest and closed my eyes. Even though I couldn't sleep, I still found myself feel weak at times. Auntie Athenodora explained that until I am fully mated with Jasper, I would fell this way.

"Just relax my Granddaughter, you are safe here. No one can hurt you."

I found myself relaxing more as I slowly let the sounds of the castle fade into the background. I still found it hard to not flinch at certain sounds but like everything else that I seem to have problems grasping they put it down to me needing Jasper.

The more I thought about it I was wondering if this was the case why did we have to wait nine weeks to get married? Surely it would be better for me at least to be with him as soon as possible. I am also sure everyone else would be a lot happier as well.

_**Tradition Isabella, tradition. I will try and take Jasper, away for a few weeks. Maybe we can move the wedding up at least a week this way. **_

I didn't bother answering him as I felt a sharp pain fill my body before it vanished all together. Less than a second later their was a knock at the door before the girls slowly entered yet again with the stuff to alter my dresses. I moved so I could raise my eyebrow in silent question to my grandfather.

"For the next few weeks you will be staying in my chambers with me. It's the only way I can guard you as well as clean up the castle in time for the ceremonies."

I nodded my head once again. I didn't tend to speak much but the few times I had done had caused major problems for my family. Half the guards had landed having to be fixed up after Jasper, had tried to get to me. The other time had been just after I lost my temper and destroyed Jane, for touching what belonged to me.

Without even thinking about it I allowed Charlotte, to strip me of the light weight gown I had been forced to wear since my arrival, this one just happened to be a light green before she moved me to stand on a small stool that suddenly appeared at the end of the bed. I was use to being dressed and undressed as a doll the last couple of weeks that I didn't even notice my Aunt Athenodora had slipped my new wedding dress over my head until I was suddenly pushed in front of a mirror causing myself to gasp.

Unlike my first one which was pure white, this one had an under skirt that was a deep blood red, with a white flower patten running down the middle and along the hem. The bodice and over skirt which was slit up the middle to show the under skirt where white with the same flower patten in red on the bodice. I was even more thrilled that it actually had long sleeves. I had nothing against the dress that was original picked out for me but this one was breath taking.

"It was your Great Grandmothers. I knew she would have loved to have seen you wear it for your wedding. Though it needs a bit of adjustments to be made."

I found myself wanting to blush at his words so I ducked my head in hope he wouldn't see it in my eyes.

"Don't hide from me little one. Your mate is very lucky, you are a vision of beauty. I know once everything is settled again your mate will want to return back to your home across the sea, but he will have a fight on his hands. I want your beauty to grace my court for the rest of time. I lost one jewel, I don't want to loss another."

I felt touched by my Grandfathers words but at the same time I had a feeling that he meant every word of what he just said. I allowed him to guide me back to the stool as Charlotte, went around making the adjustments that needed to be made before she carefully removed it, only for her to put on my naming ceremony dress. It wasn't a beautiful as her wedding dress but it was still as glamours. It was a deep midnight blue with a silver Celtic design weaved through the whole dress. Unlike her wedding dress which had some room to actually move in this one was like a second skin. She was slightly worried about Jasper's reaction when he would see her in it.

"Relax my niece. I am sure that your mate will love this as much as your wedding dress. At least we managed to convince Marcus, to reverse the ceremonies."

I smiled at my Aunt Sulpicia, who hugged me from behind before she replaced by my grandfather once again.

Part of me was slightly worried about how attached he had become to me since our arrival here in Italy and from the looks Charlotte, was shooting his way I wasn't the only one.

"I am sorry if I am worrying you my little one.I swear I am not anything like _Cullen_. It just I have only just gotten you back and now you are going be getting married to a man I have watched destroy thousands of people without even blinking an eye. I know your mating didn't start off well and now you are a vampire who has given herself to him I am concerned. I know what this means for him having gone through it myself but from a woman's point of view it has me slightly scared."

I found myself letting out a soothing purring as I turned round so I could hug him. I had the same thoughts multiple times. Without thinking I raised my hand back to the bite mark on my neck causing all the females in the room to back up waiting for another round of what happened in my room. A second later Charlotte's ring-tone broke the silence in the room. One look at it she past it to me before indicating that my two aunts should leave the room.

"My little dove, I might not be in the castle that doesn't mean I don't know what you are up to. If it was up to me I would be in you right now showing you how much I love you. I can't wait until our wedding night, the things I am going to do with that body of yours."

I found myself letting out a mewling sound just at his words, causing Marcus, to let out one of his own earning a growl off my mate.

"Now stop hiding my mark or our wedding night will start with me bending you over my knee and spanking you until you beg me to stop."

I let out a small squeak as Marcus, let out a growl of his own before removing the phone from my hand. I still couldn't keep up with what he was saying when he spoke fast, turns out my Great Grandmother was the same. No one could actually say why this was the case. Peter, said it might have to do with the female genetics in our family considering Charlie, was a perfectly normal vampire.

I suddenly felt my bite mark burning before I let out a shallow scream just as the world went black.

I woke up to find myself wrapped up in between Jasper and Peter, as Marcus, Caius and Aro paced back and forwards in front of the bed. I suddenly found myself looking into my mates eyes.

"Welcome back my little dove. It seems that I have been given my wish. We are to be married tonight. I will let Marcus, explain to you why as you get ready. I will see you in soon."

He placed a quick kiss on my lips before he suddenly disappeared followed by Peter, who threw me a quick wink as he closed the door behind him. I sat up more confused than ever. It was my Uncle Caius, that explained everything to me.

"Due to your age it seems that the link between Jasper and you is a lot stronger than it was between your Great Grandparents. The longer you two remain apart, the more pain and weaker you are going to feel. It also seems because of the Major's gift every time he gets angry, or you become scared you both feel it. We are all hoping that by finishing off what has already been started it will make life easier for you. The fact that the Major, is getting what he wants is just an added bonus for all of us. It might mean that the castle can finally be fixed. Now we need you up because the wedding is to take place in five hours."

Five hours, after all this wait I will finally be getting married to the Major. Oh Hell.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello all. I am sorry about the lack of updates of late. I have been told lately that my Grandmother, only has 9 to 18 months left to live. **

**This chapter goes out to her and all those that have lost someone to Cancer. **

J POV

I stood in the main hall watching as the guards and servants rushed to put the finishing touches to the decorations. Peter was pacing back and forwards muttering under his breath.

"Will you please calm down Peter, your making me nerves. Though since I am the one getting married in a few short hours, what do you have to actually be nerves about?"

He glared at me before going back to his pacing, and much to my amusement started to bite on his thumb nail something he had picked up from my mate. I shook my head before moving over to one of the mirrors that now lined the wall. I was in my court clothing and I hated it, I don't wear frillies. Before anyone could stop me I marched up to my room, tearing my clothes off me the second the door closed. Stepping into my walk in closet I grabbed the same leather trousers that I wore the day I picked up my mate. Smiling to myself I found my Major's uniform, ignoring the pants I threw the black shirt on, followed by my white tunic. By the time I had slide on my belt and boots Peter, barged into the room in a panic.

"There you are, and why aren't you wearing your court clothes like Marcus, told you too?"

I picked up my sword, placing it at my hip before I answered him

"I am wearing my court cloths. What I was in before wasn't it, I am his Grace Jasper Whitlock, Major, I don't wear frills. Never have and never will. I am marring my mate and I am going to do it as me not as someone everyone else wants."

I watched as he nodded in understanding before tilting his head to one side and smirked.

"Come on we need to get you down to the aisle before the bride."

I nodded my head, before following him just as a servant entered my room to get it ready for our wedding night. I found myself freezing as my brain finally caught up with what was happening. I was getting married to the woman of my dreams in less than an hour. Tonight I would finally be making her my full mate. My for ever sixteen year old mate, who was within touching distance. I found myself purring out loud.

"Come on Major, your girl is waiting for you."

I found myself smiling for the first time in ages, and nothing was going to upset my day. Walking back to the hall I even found myself whistling causing some of the guards to give me funny looks. I nodded my head toward Aro, Caius and Charlie, who were standing by the thrones talking. Marcus, was going to be walking my mate down the alter, since he was the oldest member of the family.

I made my way to stand next to Caius, noticing the colour of the decorations for the first and glared towards Aro.

"Don't blame me. Marcus, was the one who picked out the colours, after all she is fore most a member of the royal house hold, then your mate."

I let out a warning growl before the doors open, emitting the guests. I wasn't at all surprised at how fast they managed to inform everyone of the change of date, which begged me to ask the question yet again why they tried to push the wedding so far back. I nodded my head towards the Cullen's who made their way to the front before going back to looking at the now re-closed doors.

I could practically taste my mate from waiting for me causing me to let out a loud purr that echoed the now silent hall, causing my mate to giggle as she picked up on my slight embarrassment through our link. Peter, made his way to my side trying very hard not laugh at the stunned look on our guests faces.

"If anyone doubts your relationship before Major, your reaction just confirmed them wrong."

I wanted to glare at him but at this moment I didn't care. I was getting married and my mate was just five minutes away from being mine for the rest of time. The moment the doors opened and my eyes landed on my mate nothing else mattered. I know somewhere in my subconscious I could tell someone my vows but in the here and now all I could think of was finally sinking my teeth into my mates neck marking her one last time before placing my collar on her.

I heard the words I had been wanting to hear ever since she entered my life. Before my mate could blink I pulled her so she was flush against my chest before tilting her head to the side. I let my tongue lap at my mark causing her to purr before I sank my teeth into her. I couldn't stop myself from flooding her body with my mating scent replacing the bad memory of the last time I bite her. I heard her moan in pleasure causing me to let out a low growl in response. This was it. From this moment she was mine as both my mate and my wife and no one can take her away.

Withdrawing my teeth from her neck I pulled her head back so she was looking at me with lust filled eyes before I attacked her mouth. I could hear the whistling and catcalls from the guests before I felt a hand land on my shoulder. Before I could stop myself I grabbed my mate and pushed her behind me as I felt the Major come out. I needed to protect our mate.

M POV

I let out a loud growl before I pushed my mate further away from the crowd. The very minute we were no longer surrounded by anyone I swept my mate up into my arms and jumped from the balcony. My Captain had set up a small house nearby in case this happened. I found myself pulling my mate closer to my chest as I jumped up to the small ledge of the bedroom pushing the window open with my foot. The fact it went flying across the room was irrelevant, all I cared about was making sure my mate was safe before I took her as far away from this place as possible. Placing her on the edge of the bed, I ran my hands over her body memorising its new curves. I had felt them back when we were still in the safety of our own home but the memory did nothing for the actual thing.

"Major, please I need to feel you."

I purred at her pleading but shook my head

"Not here, not now. We are not safe enough with the walls of this town. I promise you that the moment we are in my Russian house, you will not be leaving my bed ever."

I knew that wasn't going to happen but I could pull our honeymoon out as long as possible. Add the fact she would never leave my eye sight meant that I could take her were ever I wanted her. I turned my head to the side a little as I heard the sound of a car pulling up to the back of the building before my Captain's scent hit my nose causing me to let out a warning growl. I knew he wasn't stupid enough to enter the actual building but I couldn't stop myself.

My mate was still young, and even though she now smelt of me from our wedding bite, she was still pure as it were. I needed to get us to my safe heaven and rectify that as soon as possible. Letting my gift spread out as far as it could, the only feelings I could feel where my mates, my Captain and his mates. I could only imagine who it was that stopped anyone else from coming after us.

Picking my mate up so she was pressed against my chest once again, I jumped out of the now broken window landing next to the car. I really didn't care what kind it was only that it was large enough so I didn't destroy my Captain his mate was another thing.

"It will be a bit strained at times Major, but we will get there all intact. Though your mate will need to feed soon."

I looked down a little to find that my mate was sniffing my neck, looking beautiful and deadly all at the same time.

"I should apologise my little dove, you should feed. I will feed you once we are out of these walls."

I purred as she licked my neck as Charlotte, opened the door for us. I wasn't about to let my mate go but the amount of lust I felt coming off her I all most did, luckily Peter, came to the rescue.

"Sergeant, get in the car right now, and get a grip on your emotions."

I felt a little sorry for her but she shouldn't have been lusting after my mate. Sliding into the car, I wrapped myself around my mate as much as possible as Peter, slammed the door closed. I knew he was pissed off with his mate but that didn't mean that he had to scare my mate. I hissed at him in warning, causing him to mutter an apology as he climbed in the driver's seat.

Choosing to ignore the two in front I start to coo at my mate. I could feel her hunger through our link, and the further we got from the castle the more it became apparent.

"Just a few more minutes my little dove and then I will sooth at least one of your hungers."

The other one would have to wait. All I had to do was to keep reminding myself of that. I had treated her badly when she human, this time round I was going to do things differently.

Some days I thought I might be coming down with some kind of human disorder when it came to my mate. I was somewhere between wanting to hurt her and wanting to hide her away from the rest of the world including myself.

It didn't even occur that we had left the town let alone hit the Italian/Austrian border until Peter, was handing our passports through the window. After a quick conversation with the guard, who had served under me during the war we were allowed to move on. The moment I felt we were safe I bent my head back, pulling my mates mouth to my neck.

"Feed my mate."

I let out a low growl as her teeth sank into my neck just as my pants became even tighter on me than before. Having her feeding from me was one of the most erotic things that had ever happened to me. I couldn't wait to show her my little playroom that is if we ever made it that far.

Once she had her fill, I felt as her tongue lick my neck clean as the wound healed itself. I knew I would be sporting a mark on my neck, though nothing like the one that now graced her neck.

Pulling her as close as I could, I laid my head so it rest on top of hers.

"Rest my mate; I will waken you once we arrive."

I knew she was tired. I hated the fact that she would always suffer for what her Great Grandfather did to her. Keeping her away from me had caused her body to start to shut down. If we had been married in three weeks like he wanted I dreaded to think what shape my mate would have been in.

Shaking my head I allowed myself to take some down time. Knowing that my Captain and Sergeant would keep us safe.

Twelve hours later

J POV

The Major, went back in half way through the trip. He must have felt that we were now once again safe. James had phoned two hours ago letting us know that the house was all ready to go and that all my most trusted staff had been moved in.

"Come on my little dove, it's time to wake up. I thought you might want to see our new home in what little sun there is going to be for the next six months."

I nuzzled my nose against my bite mark causing her to come back from her down time. I knew she wasn't actually asleep but it was the best description I could come up with for the state she had been in. I could feel her wonder as her eyes took in the snow covered firs that lined the long drive way up to the Manor. Unlike in Montreal, the Russian residence didn't need a lot of staff to help run it; in fact my warriors and those who had mates actually ran it. From the brief talk I had with James, Emily still felt she was to blame to what happened to my little dove. I needed to talk to her about it, while my mate was getting ready for our wedding night.

"Your house is so beautiful. Are we going to be staying here long?"

I closed my eyes and counted to ten silently as I heard both Peter, and his mate gasp. I felt my little dove's worry through our link causing me to open my eyes. Her head was bent so I couldn't see her face but I knew her eyes would be filled with worry, and without a doubt she would be biting her beautiful bottom lip. I weaved my hand through her thick hair, before pulling her head back so I could see her properly.

"Ours Isabella. Not mine, ours. You are now my full mate, well you will be in a few moments, making everything I have yours. In fact I was planning on giving you this house as part of my wedding gift to you."

I bent forward letting my teeth run over the mark that graced her neck before flicking my tongue over it. I could feel how aroused she was causing me to continue what I was doing, in between telling her how much I loved her. I stopped the moment the car did causing her to let out a soft growl.

"Don't you growl at me my little dove. I will finish washing you later once I have you alone in our bed. For now we have to meet the household and I need to talk to a few people. Peter, will take you to our room and help you with anything you need. Charlotte, you will be taking over the job you had before."

I could tell she wasn't happy about that request but I wasn't about to let her anywhere near my mate. Peter could control himself better and she could and that was why I picked him as my second in this marriage. He will have his time with my mate as required by the law but not before I had had my fill of her. After all this was our honeymoon.

B POV

I let Jasper; pull me from the car, staying behind him as instructed as we made our way down the line. James threw me a small smile as we passed him causing me to give him one in return. I felt my mate tense a little but then relax as buried my head in between his shoulders and kissed him through his shirt.

"Yours"

It was one word but he fully relaxed before nodding his head towards James in some kind of apology. We suddenly stopped in front of a rather tall man, he had the same coloured skin as the boy Jacob did that day in woods, though he was slightly older and was differently better built. There however was something about him that scared me causing me to press up against my mate and let out a small whimper.

Before I could blink I was in my mates arms, being cradled as my body shook with fright.

"Relax my mate. Sam won't hurt you."

I let out another low whimper pressing myself further into his chest. I wanted to be inside of him away from the scary man. I felt his arms tighten further around me before releasing me into Peter's arms.

"Peter is going to take you up to our rooms now. I won't be too much longer."

I wanted to whine at the thought of him leaving me but I knew that he had something he needed to discuss with Sam. I nodded my head just as Peter, swung me up into arms causing me to let out a small giggle

"I may not be your groom little one, but will you do me the honour of carrying you over the threshold?"

I smiled up at him as I once again nodded my head. My aunts explained Peter's, role in our marriage a couple of days after our arrival in Italy. Where as a human, it made little sense to me, as a vampire I actually came to terms with being shared as it were. Add the fact I had given myself to Jasper, the way I had made the connection the three of us have even that more special.

I heard my mate's low growl before he pulled my head back so he could capture my lips with his. I could feel my body adjusting in order for him to take me however he wanted to, add my succubus needs coming through all I wanted was for him to take me here and now. I let out a growl as he pulled away earning me one back in response.

"I will not be taking you here in front of everyone Isabella. You are mine and no one but Peter, and I will ever see your body naked ever again. Peter, take her away before I lose it."

I found myself being whisked away from him so quickly even with my new sight everything looked blurred. By the time Peter, had me in the new bedroom I was somewhat in love with our new surroundings. Placing my feet on the floor he took my hand in his and showed me the five chambers that made up our main rooms.

"This is Jasper's office. I am sure you will be spending some time with him in here." I looked round, there wasn't much. A large desk that was covered in papers and a laptop took up most of the room. The walls behind the desk where covered in old ledgers, archive boxes and the odd book. There was only one window within the room over which over looked a frozen pond.

I followed him into the huge library and fell in love at once. There was a large fire burning in front of a large sofa and from where I was standing looked like it was going to be like a cloud to sit or even better lay on. I pulled my hand out of Peter's and walked across the room towards my little piece of heaven. I could feel myself falling in love with the sofa. I soon found myself being bent over the back of it as the smell of my mate flooded my senses.

"I knew you could love this room and I can't wait to christen it with you but for now my mate, we are going to get you out off those clothes."

I purred as he yet again ripped my clothes off my body as he dragged me through to what I guess was our bedroom. By the time we hit the actual bathroom I was so wet it was running down my legs. Growling my mate pushed me into the shower before kneeing in front of me.

"Open your legs."

Doing as I was told I let out a low growl as I felt his tongue licking its way up my leg, before moving onto the other one. Always missing where I wanted him the most. He stood up pressing himself against me as he turned the water on causing it to cascade from all directions.

"I will only be washing you. I made a promise to myself, I will take my time with you and it will be in our bed."

By the time we had finished in the shower I was ready to throw my mate on the floor and take him. I would have as well if I didn't suddenly find myself over his shoulder as he carried me to the bedroom. He threw me on the bed before slowly climbing up my body. The predatory look in his eyes caused me to shiver not in fright but in pleasure.

"I am going to make you scream that loud I promise you that they will hear you all the way in Italy."

He reached down pulling my arms over my head before he tied them to a hook that was hidden among the pillows. I wanted to look at what he had used to tie my hands but he had weaved his hands into my hair holding my head still.

"You will look at me at all times, my mate."

I watched as his tongue flicked out off his mouth as he washed the front of my body not missing a single area. By the time he was at my feet I was so close to breaking down I found myself fighting the bonds.

I suddenly felt a slight stinging sensation as my mate sank his teeth lightly into my ankle.

"You will obey me Isabella. You gave yourself to me and I plan to train you to be the perfect mate for me."

I wasn't scared at his words like I was as a human, in fact they gave me great pleasure. I watched as his eyes darken to that of the Major's just as he pushed my legs wide open so he could see everything.

"MINE"

For what felt like hours he used his tongue and fingers to bring me the up most pleasure causing me to scream his name until my throat felt raw. Not once did he enter me though and I still craved more.

"You are a greedy little dove aren't you my mate? I need to feed before we continue."

I let out a harsh growl as he moved off the bed leaving me tied where I was. I watched as he threw on a dressing gown before he turned to me and let out a deep growl of his own.

"Behave or I will bite you like I did on the plane."

I let out a small hiss before I pulled myself out of the bonds he had me in. I was beyond pissed off. Without saying anything I wrapped the blankets around my naked form and stormed out off the room and into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I knew it wouldn't stop him from coming after me but I was hurt. He knew how much that act hurt me the first time.

I stepped into the large tub that was hidden behind a screen and curled up into a tight ball. I heard the door open as I buried my head under the sheets hoping that he would just leave me alone. I felt myself become scared as I felt him stand over me.

He didn't say anything as he picked me up carrying back into the bedroom placing me on the bed.

"She is not to move off the bed Peter. I will be back once I have fed."

He left without saying anything to me. The next thing I knew Peter, had me in his arms rocking me back and forwards as I whiled in pain. Less than 24 hours and my marriage was already in trouble. Maybe it would be better, if I went back to Italy.

"No little one. The Major, won't be letting you go anywhere. He is a little upset at the moment but once he is back I promise you, your honeymoon will continue."

Part of me highly doubted what he was saying until I heard my mate in my mind humming a song to me.

"That's it little one. Just listen to him."

I fell silent in Peter's arms as my mated hummed to me. I knew he was feeding because I could taste his meal on his mind.

_I would rather be eating your sweet nectar my mate but for us to continue I needed to feed. Or I could hurt you. I am not going to apologies for my threat. I have something for you when I return._

I felt him close his mind to me a little as he started to hum again.

"That's it just relax."

I let myself relax in Peter's hold, where I let myself fall into my sleep mode. Once I came back to the present I found myself tied back to the bed as my mate knelt with his legs on either side of my hips. I saw a leather type object wrapped round his wrist before he growled at me to bring my eyes back to his.

"Welcome back my mate. A little birdie to me you were planning on leaving me and going back to Italy. That's not going to happen ever. Soon you will smell of me in every possible way. Now the only way I know that you aren't going to ran away from me is to collar you. For now, it's going to be one I use on the young shifters, this way I know it's going to be strong enough."

I gasped as he unwrapped the leather band from his wrist noticing for the first time a metal ring on it. He pulled my head up as he placed the collar round my neck fastening it closed before lowering my head back on the pillow.

"I can't wait to give you, your proper one. It will look beautiful around your neck but for now this one will do."

I could feel my eyes become wet and I knew if possible I would be crying.

"Shhh my mate. I promise you that soon it will be replaced with a more beautiful one. It's this or I bite you and I don't want to do that."

A part of me wanted him to bite me rather than have the leather collar around my neck. I even went as far as to plead with him through our connection causing him to let out a warning growl.

"No, I will not bite you in punishment ever again. I can't stand the feelings that I feel from you through our connection, I don't want to have to see it in your eyes when I make love to you. You know I do love you with everything I am don't you my little dove?"

A part of me, the part that still held on to my fading human moments questioned what he was saying; the rest of me though not only knew it but felt it deep into my very soul.

He must have felt my understanding because he cupped my face in his hands before he started to talk again.

"This collar is part of what you gave me that first day of your change. When you handed yourself to me, as not only my mate but as my submissive it become part of you. The one that graces your neck now will be removed once I have not only trained you but know that you will not run from me and into the arms of Marcus."

I wanted to nod my head in understanding but the hold he had on my face tightened keeping me from moving.

"I don't want an answer in words or with a nod Isabella. I want you to show me and that won't happen overnight. The next few days are going to be hard on you. I have waited for you for a long time Isabella, and if you think me being inside of you as a human was a pleasure you have felt nothing yet."

I felt as my body responded to his words as he slowly moved his hands down my neck, stopping when they reached my breasts.

"Pain is part of pleasure my dear. You will grow to love it, that I can promise you."

As his words fell from his mouth a felt a warm jolt pierce my body where his hands laid causing me to scream in pain. I had seen his secondary gift at work a few times but feeling it was something else. Add the sting of his venom as he took each nipple in to his mouth as he continued to let the fire burn lightly across them I found myself losing all control.

"You are not going to cum until I tell you, that you can. This is part of your punishment for threatening to leave me."

He continued to play with my body, to bring me to the edge before telling me that I wasn't allowed to fly. By the time he believed that I had learnt my lesson I was a quivering mess under him.

"I have decided that you will not have the joy of having pleasure right now. I still think that you haven't truly learnt your lesson and I need to feed again."

I watched as he went and opened our bedroom door letting in a young girl in. She was my age, but that was all we had in common. The moment he stepped close to her however something primal in me snapped. Before I could comprehend what was happening I found myself in my mates hold as the room echoed with the sound of a feral creature as Charlotte, pulled the girl from the room as Peter, stood by the bed smirking.

"Well Major, you said that you were going to push her limits to me the other day but getting her highly strung and then bring in a young girl for a meal was just asking for it. Really she is part succubus on top of everything else. We are lucky she didn't kill the girl, instead of throwing her across the room."

I found myself struggling against Jasper's hold. The primal side of me was still calling to me and if my mate wasn't going to bring me the pleasure I wanted then I would take it from Peter.

Knowing both of them could hear my thoughts I couldn't help but let a small smile fall across my lips as I suddenly found myself on my hands and knees as my mate pushed into me growling.

"YOU ARE MY MATE. THIS IS OUR UNION. YOU ARE MINE."

I answered him back with a sharp growl as I tried to pull away from him. If he thought I was just going to let him take me, I gave myself to him at the start because the connection I felt during my change craved it now it want him to prove that he was worthy of it.

The very second I pulled away he tightened his hold on my hips, digging his nails into me as he re-entered me causing my upper body to fall to the floor. I felt as he moved his body over mine trapping me where I was as he took control. I fell over the edge as he sunk his teeth through the leather and into my neck as he picked up speed.

Through our connection I could feel as his primal side fully took over, as my mind filled with the sound of his voice repeating the same word over and over again.

Mine.

I have no idea how long he trapped me under him causing me to full over the edge multiple times before coming himself. When he finally removed his teeth from my neck he lowered us to the ground still full aroused inside of me.

"I haven't even started with you yet my little dove."

I found my body screaming in protest at his words. Even the succubus in me needed a rest, plus my neck was screaming in pain. Not only had he flooded me with his scent but he also feed from me at the same time. It was somewhere between pleasure and pain when he was driving into me but now...

"I will let you rest and feed. I think for the time being you won't be needing the collar after all."

I wanted to reach up and feel my neck as I felt the leather band being torn away but I was too tired to even try.

"Peter is running us a bath. Once I have washed you and feed you, I will leave you in his hands while I go and feed."

I didn't bother fighting with him, I couldn't. I whined when he pulled out causing him to let out a shallow growl before he run his nose over my neck. I found my body relaxing enough that when he picked me up it wasn't that painful.

The second we entered the bathroom he let out a loud growl as Peter, let his eyes run over my body.

"I was just making sure I didn't need to get any healing salve."

I frowned a little at his words causing Peter, to let out a low growl at my mate before sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Your education has been limited. I swore that someone would have mentioned this to you. During the honeymoon period males tend to become overlay territorial and sometimes there mate can get hurt in the process by accident. There is a salve that your Great Grandmother made that can help with some of the damage. That is the reason Jasper, has to feed so much."

I found myself shrinking into my mates body as he started to hum again as he lowered us into the steaming water. Peter didn't bother in moving from his spot as Jasper, started to wash me.

"I do have to say watching you go after that girl was a very beautiful sight. It's nice to see that you are as territorial over Jasper, as he is of you."

I let out a small giggle as Jasper, licked the shell of my ear causing both males in the room to let out a low growl.

"Not yet Peter. Maybe when I go for the next feeding you can take over."

That was six days ago and I still couldn't move. I was currently laying on the sofa by the fire trying to not move too much. My new vampire muscles were screaming at me and every time I so much as twitched my body complained. I knew what I needed but I wasn't about to ask my mate nor Peter, to do it.

I suddenly jumped causing my body to protest as Jasper, appeared in front of me growling.

"What is it you need my mate? I don't like not being able to pleasure you because of the amount of pain you're in. Now what do you need?"

I bite my bottom lip before explaining that I would probably feel better after a massage. I knew it was a servant's job and not his but this early on I knew he wouldn't let anyone but Peter, and him touch me.

"Your right about the last bit my little dove, they will never be able to touch you. As for the massage part I am quite willing to give you one. I can't promise it won't lead to anything else but I promise to give it my best go."

The smirk that crossed his face caused me to shiver in pleasure. Something in me knew that this massage wasn't going to help a bit.


	24. Chapter 24

I keep getting reviews about why I stop Once Upon a Vampire where I did. Well the answer to that is I am writing the novel version of it. Plus after going back through it I found a lot things that had to be change from what I wanted to write due to rules on FFN.


End file.
